GUNDAM SEED DESTINY EX
by pegasusjin
Summary: before the attack on armory one a secret project was being held most of the events are after final plus JMxLH, SAxDA, KYxLC, AxC this fic combines elements from the UC. my first gundam seed fic here please review
1. Charter 1

This is my first fic here (and in English) I hope people will like it

Some days before the attack on armory one in a space colony of ZAFT metro where one of the most important mobile suits projects GRP (GUNDAM REVOLUTION PROYECT) was held in a military base and it consisted in creating the most powerful gundams for the safety of plant and some of the units created in this project where caos, gaia, abysm, impulse and many other

Charter 1 the battle of the GUNDAMS and the awakening of the X-breaker

In one of the offices of the military base of the space colony metro there was a group of three red coats talking about the new units they where about to receive but one of them was juts looking at the window of the office looking on the armory where some GINN units where guarding and others helping in carrying stuff while listening to his cd-player, he was around 17 years old, he had a weird hairstyle that some people would normally called him "goku" since his hairstyle look a lot like gokus super saiyan but his hair was black and a little more shorter and so his eyes that look like two black pears

-hey jin how do you think your unit will look like?

Asked one of the red coats to the young man

-I don't know sergio

answer jin still looking at the window

-its weird that our first mission will be transporting a special unit to plant

said the other red coat

-the ZGMF-X23S Saviour the best unit right now erick if it falls to the wrong hands ill be a problem

jin said

-I wonder who will pilot……..

Sergio couldn't finish what he was going to say when the three of them heard an explosion and jin saw the armories burning

---in the armories----

ZAFT personnel where escaping from the fire and inside one of the burning buildings two GUNDAMS appeared and started shooting at the GINN units who where coming against them

-and they say that coordinators are better pilots

said the pilot of the dark purple GUNDAM GIGA that was equipped with a shield that was bigger than a normal mobile suits and a gigantic black metal sword that could resist beam saber and rifle attacks

-juts focus on the mission the Saviour and the other unit are around here

said the other pilot who was piloting the gray GUNDAM SMASHER that looked like a turtle since it had a shell and the head almost looked like one and it was equipped with a beam rifle two cannons on the waist and other two on the back of the shell

both GUNDAMS attacked the ZAFT personal with their machine guns that have on their chest but two GINN units appeared and started shooting at the GUNDAMS

-who the hell you think you are to shoot me!!!???

Asked furiously the SMASHER pilot shooting at the GINN units with the cannons on his waist that shot a powerful red beam and blew up the GINNs

----in a building close to the armory----

the three red coats were looking at jins mobile suit the only one that wasn't stolen and jin who was now wearing a pilot suit dint looking surprised

-YAMZ-V25S X-BREAKER

said jin looking at the colorless winged GUNDAM

-that's your unit jin and you have to defend it and so the saviour

said Sergio

-but what about you guys?

Asked jin

-well use any other mobile suit we find to give you support

Answer Erick

jin climbed the GUNDAM and opened the cockpit and entered it

-erick your sure he will be alright? You know he is…..

-….a half natural and half coordinator

finished Erick

jin turned on the screen while he read:

MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM

Generation

Unrestricted

Network

Drive

Assault

Module

-this is different from a Zaku unit so lets hope that I can pilot this thing

said jin while the unit turn on

----outside----

-what is that?

Asked the GIGA pilot looking at the building in front of him and the X-BREAKER appeared

-that's the other unit the BREAKER

said the SMASHER pilot targeting the GUNDAM

-we have to capture it

said the GIGA pilot who charged against X-BREAKER

-they told me to press this button every time I fight I think is the phase shift armor

said jin in his mind pressing a red squared button and the GUNDAM change color the chest turned red so did the wings and everything else turned blue and repelled the sword strike from GIGA

-who the hell are you guys!!?? Why are you attacking this colony!!?? You want another war!!??

Asked jin furiously pulling out a Schwert Gewehr (anti-ship sword) and attacked GIGA but his opponent blocked the attack with his shield

Both GUNDAMs attacked each other fiercely with their swords making the ground shake because of the stregh from the impacts

-that's all you have kid don't make me laugh!!!

Said the GIGA pilot attaking the X-BREAKER with his sword but jin dodge the attack and pulled out hes shield and throw it at GIGA but he dodge it easily

-you miss sucker!!!!!!!!!

Said the GIGA pilot but two blades came out of the shield and returned like a booberam and cut GIGA in half and it blow up

-one more

jin said looking behind him and two ZAKU units appeard

-sergio, erick your late I got one

said jin

-man you just destroyed my frikking unit!!!

Sergio said that sound very angry

The SMASHER who was angry for the lost of his partner targeted the two ZAKU units and the X-BREAKER and used all his missiles cannons and bullets to shoot them down

-dodge it!!!!!!

Said jin who jumped and dodge the atack but sergio and erick couldn't make it

-jajaja how do you like that BREAKER!!?? You killed my friend now I killed yours!!!!

Said the SMASHER pilot to jin who was completely paralized

The SMASHER continued to atack the colony whith all his weapons while jin was staring at what was left of his friends units

-sergio…………….erick……yo……you!!!!!!

in that moment in jins mind a black seed exploded and his eyes turned completely black (SEED MODE) and he charged whith his Schwert Gewehr and the SMASHER seeing him coming he shoot at him whith a cannon on his chest and destroyed jins sword but he continued the atack pulling out his beam sword from the belt of his GUNDAM and when he was close enough he stabed the cockpit

-you dared to kill my friends!!!!!!!!!!!! My only family!!!!!!!!!

Yelled jin furiously

the SMASHER fell to the ground and blow up

jin wanted to jump off his mobile suit and hoping to see his enemy alive in one piece to rip him in little pieces but he knew he knew that the explosion made that favor to him but his thoughts turned back to the real world and he saw the colony breaking down and he saw the saviour unit on the ground and grab it and escaped

-----one hour later-------

jin was looking at the destroyed colony with tears falling slowly from his eyes thinking about all the people who had died because of those pilots who took the mobile suits and specially his friends who had always being whith him since ever

-why…….why….

asked jin in his mind looking at the saviour who decided to save instead of leaving it behind

jin looked at his left side and saw a ship coming and it was the minervas ship brother MARS

-YAMZ-V25S X-BREAKER answer this is MARS

said a voice inside the mobile suit and jin press a button and looked up in one of the little screens and it was the captain of the ship

-this is…YAMZ-V25S X-BREKER……red coat jin mirouko

said jin and the captain looked at jins tears floating around his helmet


	2. THE MINERVA

Sorry but I forgot to say something this fic will be focus on jin the character I created and some other GSD characters from the series I hope you like the second part

Chapter 2 THE MINERVA

------some months later-------

jin woke up and he got up and opened a window from his hotel room and let the sunlight enter his room while he looked at the MINERVA that was stationed on the port of ORB

the war had ended thanks to lacus clyne and the famous kira yamato pilot of the FREEDOM gundam when they destroyed the requiem and peace was back and jin who fought a lot of battles against the earth alliance by the name of plant was almost a legend now since he was well known after a victory against the Strike Noir and Verde Buster (from the stargazer ovas) two of phantom pains best pilots when they where protecting the DESTROY but failed to stop the transportation thanks to CAOS intervention he also had intense battle against the AKATSUKI who was pilot by the legendary muu la fraga in the final battle but they called it a draw and jin who was told by muu about his presidents plans he joined the clyne faction and protected the two ships until the battle was over and after this act he was called a traitor to ZAFT but lacus cleared his name when she turned into the new leader of PLANT calling him a hero who fought always for PLANT and only for PLANT no for a politician, by many other acts he recived the nickname the black wolf

-today is the day im joining the MINERVA crew

said jin walking to his closet and put his red coat uniform and walk out of his room

jin walk through the hall and salute some of ZAFT soldiers along the way and went to the restaurant that was below the hotel and sat on one of the tables alone and asked for a cup of coffee and for some moments he saw Sergio and Erick sitting along side with him smiling but the moment lasted for only a second or two

-man this sucks

said jin looking around the place and he looked curious at a table full of red coats, white coats, purple coats and some ORB soldiers

-who is that?

Jin without looking at the person who made that question but he knew it came from the one table and he took a sip from his coffee

-that's a friend of mine

Said one voice he recognized but still he didn't looked at the table

jin took another sip from his coffee and his eyes looked up and there was the man whose voice recognized

-hi muu

said jin to the legendary muu la fraga his rival and maybe only friend and muu laugh

-what's so funny?

Asked jin

-man we haven't seen in some time and that's the only thing you can say?

Asked muu

-well sorry then

-no needs for apologizing what are you doing here alone? Come with us

-but……..

muu grabbed jin from his coat and took him to the table were he was forced to sit by muu and he looked nervously at the people and looked surprised to see his old commander the white coat kira yamato

-commander yamato….

-its been a while

said kira

jin felt a little better since there where two people he knew but still he felt a little nervous since everyone around him was staring at him

for some time jin got to know everyone there and he was impressed when he learned that all of them where survivors of the final battle like the commander Yzac and deakka who survived the last two great battles, the infamous Athrun Zala pilot of the Justice and many others

-so you are the legendary jin mirouko the black wolf

said Yzac

-yea that's me

answered jin

-I saw your name on the MINERVAs crew list and looks like that ill be your commander again

said kira

-your going to be the commander of the MINERVA?

Asked jin

-that's right

said kira

-well it least my time on the MINERVA will not be that boring

said jin

----some hours later-----

jin was carrying two bags with all his stuff and walked inside the ship where he took like 20 minutes to find his room but at least he explored the ship completely

-well im the first one to arrive and my X-BREAKER its already here so no need for me to be out of this room

said jin in his mind dropping his bags and pulled out his cd-player and stated listening the song pride from high and mighty color (the second opening song from GSD) and drop his body to the bed

-at least it's a room I don't have to share

said jin in his mind

some time passed and jin ignored the sounds and the vibration of the ship when it launched to space but then he felt bored so he decided to go outside and visit his commander, while he walked through the halls he looked at one of the windows and saw the beautiful space and he smiled

-its being I while since I seen the space without any explosions or lasers firing around

said jin in his mind while he walked

---in other place of the ship----

shinn asuka pilot of the DESTINY gundam was checking his mobile suit and he turned to his left and saw all the mobile suits that were aboard the ship and one of them was mysterious for him no to mention that it was a gundam

-hey luna!!!

Shouted shinn and lunamaria who was talking with a engineer about her IMPULSE looked at shinn

-what is it?

Asked lumanaria

-do you know who the pilot of that mobile suit is?

Asked shinn to his ex-girlfriend (they broke up some time latter after the war but they are still very close friends)

Lunamaria hawke looked at the unit for some seconds a little curious

-I don't know but I heard its property of one of the five red coats in this ship

-we should go and meet the other three

said shinn while he was finishing the final touches of his check on his unit

-let me finish first then well go

said lunamaria

-ok

---on the main deck----

jin was talking with kira while meyrin hawke was looking at jin instead of doing her work

-he is very handsome more than athrun

said meyrin in her mind and jin looked at her and she turn around and continue her work a little nervous

-well kira what is our first mission? There must be a reason why we left to space

said jin

-we have some information about some unknown mobile suit that has being destroying any ship that crosses around the route between plant and the place where the metro colony used to be

-…………

-jin i………

-its okay anyway….what where you saying?

-right, we send some scouts some days ago but they never came back

-so this mobile suit is killing everyone who crosses around that route?

-exactly so now we where send to put a stop to him but well be there in one more day so you should rest a little

-are you going to help us with yout STRIKE FREEDOM?

Asked jin

-if things get a little problematic I will

answered kira

-well until then ill be in my room if you need anything just call me

said jin leaving the main deck

-how old is he?

Asked meyrin to his commander

-why do you ask?

Asked kira a little curious

-well…..im just curious

-he's 17 but soon he will be 18

jin walked around the ship bored since he didn't knew anyone else in there and decided to sit down in a area where some ZAFT pilots where resting and talking to each other and he saw two red coats talking and he walk towards them

-you guys are……

Both red coats salute so did jin and he looked at the pretty long blue hair and yellow eyes red coat girl

-im dafne akashi pilot of the purple ZAKU

-im mattew ford pilot of the black ZAKU

said the red head and blue eyes man

-im jin mirouko pilot of the X-BREAKER nice to meet you

-so you are the BLACK WOLF one of the few ZAFT pilots who prefer to fight alone without a team

said dafne

-that's what they say……..

-I never though about you as a traitor since you protected our new ruler lacus clyne

said dafne

-thanks…..at last someone believes that

-I saw how you protected the eternal and the archangel and you shot me but since it was for the best for plant I have no grudge against you

said mattew

-thanks...i hope we can be good friends

said jin a little nervous

-of course we will

said dafne giving him a smile and he blushed a little

-well i…i…gonna go

said jin walking away

-see you later jin

said dafne and jin walk away even faster

-he looks cute when he gets nervous

said dafne

-----the next day----

-attention all pilots please report to the briefing room

said meyrin on the speaker and jin who was on his bed got up and change to his ZAFT red uniform and run to the briefing room but he was running so fast that he crashed with someone

-man that hurts

said jin and he looked at the person who crashed with and it was lunamaria

-im sorry are you ok?

Asked jin to the girl with short magenta hair

Lunamaria looked at him for a second and he help her get up

-yea….im ok thanks (is this the guy meylin was talking about? He is definitely more handsome that athrun)

-sorry for crashing with you I was in a hurry (she is very pretty specially those blue eyes of hers)

said jin who looked a little nervous

-no its ok (and he's kinda cute too he must be him)

-im jin mirouko (that's it jin stay relaxed im not used to be close to women but I must keep my cool)

said jin

-im lunamaria hawke pilot of the IMPULSE

-well luna since we were called to the briefing room we should go together (wait a minute…what's with that mini skirt of hers??!!!! Well I don't mind since she looks cute with it)

said jin

-yea

both of them walked slowly for a while talking about themselves and jin became more relaxed now

-by the way jin that gundam mobile suit the first one to arrive to the MINERVA is it yours?

Asked luna

-you mean the X-BREAKER yea that's mine

answered jin

-wow you must be an excellent pilot to have a gundam

-what about you luna you must be a very good pilot yourself to have the IMPULSE one of the twelve gundams from the GRP

-the what?

Asked luna but jin didn't answer since they arrived to the briefing room where the rest of the pilots fifteen in total where sitting listening to kira

-your late

said kira

-o man we walk to slow now where going to get it

said luna in her mind nervously and jin saw her a little nervous and smiled

-my apologies commander but I got lost since I don't know the ship that well and thanks to lunamaria for her kindness she guide me here so please if your going to punish someone leave luna out of it

-wow did he just save me?

Asked luna in her mind

-don't worry about it just sit down

said kira and both obeyed and listen to the mission briefing

----some minutes latter-----

-but commander kira I cant accept that position

said jin a nervously

-why is that jin?

Asked kira

-well i…..have never being the captain of a squad before

Answered jin a little ashamed since he is being a red coat for three years and he never had lead a squadron in his life and luna who was seating beside him looked at him with a sad face but kira noticed this and smiled

-jin…..there's nothing to feel ashamed since not all wolves are alone many are part of packs like you are right now and packs work together and the chosen one has to learn how to lead it and I know that you jin mirouko the black wolf can do it

said kira and the other pilots started to whisper to each other

-why did commander yamato called him like that?

Asked luna to shinn who was behind her

-I heard from dafne and mattew that jin is one of ZAFTs best pilots from the last war and he earned that nickname because he always fight alone without support like a lone wolf

-but why black?

Asked luna

-dafne said because of his black hair and eyes

Answered shinn

-is he that impressive?

Luna asked herself

Jin stayed quiet for a while looking at the floor remembering the reasons why he preferred to fight alone all the time since he didn't want to lose any comrade like he did on the metro colony but now yamatos advice make him reconsider his ideas

-the chosen one has to learn how to lead

Those words make him remember that he was still inexperience back then and now he had the power and ability to do it

-ok commander yamato ill accept the position of captain on this mission

said jin

-good to hear that so now everyone go to your units since in 13 minutes we will arrive to the area where the mysterious mobile suit appears your all dismissed

---in the hanger---

-nervous jin?

Asked lunamaria to the black pearl eyes who was wearing a black and white pilot uniform

-a little I have never leaded a team of 17 pilots before

said jin

-you sound like you have already being captain of a group

-I was once the leader of a three man group

he answered

-hey guys less talking more moving

said mattew

a minute latter all the pilots were in their mobile suits and jin looked at his team mates and close his eyes

-I will not fail again…….i cant fail again

said jin In his mind

-captain jin you can launch any time now

said meylin appearing on one of the little screens

jin opened his eyes with a serious look and activated the shift armor

-jin mirouko X-BREAKER launch!!!!

Said jin while he launch out of the Minerva

-shinn asuka DESTINY launch!!!! 

-lunamaria hawke CORE SPLENDOR launch!!!!

-mattew ford ZAKU launch!!!!

-Dafne Akashi ZAKU launch!!!!!!!


	3. the wolf losses its claws

Chapter 3 WHEN THE WOLF LOSSES HIS CLAWS

The whole squadron was out and everyone was waiting for their captains orders

-ok heres the plan shinn, luna, mattew and dafne each one of you will lead a group of 3 GINNs, dafnes team will stay here and protect the perimeter of the ship, shinn you and your team go and check around the left, mattews team will go to the right and me and lunas team are going in front and if in 15 minutes you cant find anything report back-----I hope nobody will complain

Said Jin

-roger that

Said everyone

-why pick Luna to be with him?

Asked shinn in his mind

Jin and lunamarias team were checking the perimeter that was a little asteroid field looking at all directions a little nervous

-Luna was my plan a bad idea?

Asked Jin and Luna looked at him on a little screen and smiled

-don't worry Jin your doing great just don't get nervous and everything will be alright

Answered Luna

-ok…..-----thanks what a beautiful smile…………no wait Jin focus dammit it's not the time for this

Said Jin blushing a little

Jin looked around and saw from far the ruins of metro colony and he couldn't avoid thinking about that day

-you're alright captain?

Asked Luna and Jin got his mind back to the real world

-y..yea…im alright and by the way just call me jin I hate being called captain or by my nickname

said jin

-roger……..captain

-why you!!!!!

Luna couldn't resist laughing and jin blushed even more

-luna were in the middle of a mission stop teasing me ------she does not only have a beautiful smile her laugh makes her even cuter

-ok I apologize jin---- he looks even cutter when he gets nervous

in that instant one of the GINNs behind luna was shot but luckily it only damaged the head

-what was that!!??

Asked jin turning to the direction where the shot came and he looked at the radar and saw nothing

-what is going on?

Asked one of the GINN pilots

-shinn can your hear me?

Asked jin and shinn face appeared on the screen

-yea

-we need reinforcements were being attacked but we can't find the enemy

-roger that were on our way

-mattews team report back to the ship there maybe more out there so we need the ship well protected

-roger jin

-the one who got shot go back to the base it's to dangerous for you with that mobile suit damaged

-yes cap…..i mean jin sir

jin looked nervously and saw another beam but the radar didn't located it and it was going strait at him but he simply blocked it with his shield

-damm the radar doesn't detect the enemy

said jin in his mind and he noticed the alarm on his mobile suit that someone was behind him and turned around and saw a black mobile armor barely pass through him

-that's the enemy??!!  
Asked luna

-it's fast

said jin aiming at the mobile armor with his beam rifle

-everyone fire at the unknown vehicle

Ordered jin and everyone on his team obeyed

All the team started to shoot at the unknown mobile armor but the vehicle was to fast to hit him

-damm is this our target?

Asked lunamaria

Jin looked at the mobile armor and he was feeling something strange about it like if it was familiar to him so he pulled out a beam saber and charged against the mobile armor

-what are you doing!!??  
Asked lunamaria

jin didn't answer and jin smiled when the mobile armor was going directly to him and jin was ready to stab it but it transformed into a mobile suit

-that's…………the B-DASH gundam one of the twelve gundams from the GRP!!! (the meaning of the B is breaker)  
said jin seeing a the mysterious mobile suit that looked exactly as his except the color black and the wings that looked more like bat wings instead of an eagles like jins

-who are you?

Asked jin seriously while he dodge the mobile suits tackle

-you seem to forget about old friends soon jin mirouko

Said a voice that came from one of the miniscreens but he couldn't see the face because of his helmet

-you got my frequency!!?? ---------that voice……it can't be!!!

Asked jin surprised

-of course don't you remember that we always need to study the enemy before attacking

Answered the voice

-are you……….otelo!!??? otelo ishter!???

Asked jin and the B-DASH pilot took out his helmet and revealed a young man between age 19 to 20 that had green eyes and long orange hair

-it's been a while jin I never knew that I would see you again

said otelo smiling but it wasn't a friendly smile it was an evil smile

-damm………..everyone retreat now!!!

Ordered jin

-what are you taking about!???

Protested lunamaria

-I know this guy he will kill you all if you don't escape now!!!!!!!!!!!!

-we are a team jin and that's why we can't let you go against him alone

Answered lunamaria

Otelo looked at the IMPULSE and smiled

-today looks like its my lucky day since I found two more mobile suits from the GRP and looks like all that killing around here finally paid off

said otelo

-what are you planning to do otelo? Steal both our units?

Asked jin

-of course but I will have to kill all of you since me and my organization need all the powerful mobile suits and I cant let no one to live to tell the story

-what organization?

-no more talking and more killing!!!!

Answered otelo pulling out his beam rifle and he started shooting at the IMPULSE and the other two GINNs

-fuck!!!

Said jin pulling out his rifle but otelo charged against jin and kicked the X-Breakers head and that made jin drop his rifle and otelo smiled and punched his opponent's mobile suit with a fury of punches to the cockpit and other parts of the body

-jin!!!!!! MINERVA I need the sword silhouette

Yelled lunamaria charging against the B-DASH

In a matter of seconds the core splendor left the force silhouette and united with the sword silhouette and pulled out her double blade Schwert Gewehr (anti-ship sword) and attacked the B-DASH but otelo grabed jins X-BREAKER and used him as a shield and lunamaria stopped right on time

-stupid girl

said otelo throwing the X-BREAKER to the impulse and they both crashed and the B-DASH turned into the mobile armor and started shooting at the two GINNs who couldn't avoid the shots and both were destroyed

-john!!!! gilbert!!!!!!!!!

Cried lunamaria and jin seeing this scene the memories of the metro attack came back again at that moment remembering how his best friends died

-you……….otelo….why?

asked jin who was about to cry

-ZAFT didn't recognized me as one of the twelve pilots because of my suposely inresponsible ways so I left them and now im piloting one of best gundams in the universe and I always love to test its might that's why jin!!!! Your sentimental attitude is no good for a gundam pilot you don't deserved that unit!!!!!!

Said otelo laughting like a maniac

-you…………….ill……..KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled jin while a black seed exploted on his mind and his eyes turned completely black (SEED MODE) and he pulled out his Schwert Gewehr and charged against otelo and he smile while his mecha turned into a mobile suit and started shooting at jin with his beam rifle and jin dodge them all and this impressed otelo specially when jin was infront of him and attaked him but otelo dodge the attack but he got angry when he saw part of his left shoulder guard cut thanks to jins sword

Otelo pulled out a double edge beam sable from the back of his left leg and attacked the X-BREAKER with a series of very fast attacks and jin could bearly dodge them

-impresive jin until now no one was able to dodge my mobile suits sable attacks thanks to this mobile suits super speed

said otelo

jin couldn't stand it anymore and tried to attack but his sword was cut in two and jin back away tring to dodge the attacks but he was able to kick him in the head and took advantage of this to pull out his shield and he throw it at him

-to slow!!!

Said otelo dodging the attack and jin got impressed that he dodge it without problems when the shield returned to him

-dumass you havent modified your X-BREAKER unlike me I change this baby from a usless mobile suit that only transformed into a mobile armor and had swords to a super fast mobile suit better equipped

said otelo

-no wonder why it's a little different in appearance

said jin throwing the shield again

-you nerver learn as always jin

said otelo dodging the shield but for his surprise the shiel seperated itself into two shields that had blades on them and he went up to dodge the attack but jin pulled out two little blasters that had the shape of a eagle and shot both shield and the blast bounce up and both hit the B-DASH wings and destroyed them

-what!!!???

Asked otelo impressed of what just happened and jin charged against him with both beam sabers he had on his belt but the B-DASH shoot two yellow energy balls at jin and since he was going to fast he couldn't stop and dondge it and he recived the attack and blew up his mobile suit arms and most of the chest armor and jin was send to a asteroid where his mobile suit was brutaly damaged and the phase shift armor disappeard tuning the X-BREAKER colorless

Lunamaria couldn't do nothing but watch all the battle and when he saw jin loose to the B-DASH she was alredy crying and otelo smiled

-your next little girl

said otelo but for his surprise his left arm blew up from a beam shot

-who did that!!!??

Asked otelo furiously and he saw the DESTINY appear in front of him

-shinn!!!

Said lunamaria happily

-you bastard how dare you kill everyone!!!!

Said shinn turning into SEED MODE and sharged againts the B-DASH

-another bug who dare to challenge me

said otelo but shinn pulled out his green cannon from the back of his mobile suit and shoot at otelo but he dodge it and shinn pulled out his booberam and threw it at the B-DASH but his opponent easily dodge it by moving to the left but shinn pulled out his beam rifle and shoot the boberam making it change direction to where his enemy is cutting his other arm

-this is for everyone you kill you bastard!!!!!!!!

Yelled shinn pulling out his Schwert Gewehr and stabed his sword on the B-DASH cockpit and in a matter of seconds the mobile suit blew up

-well done shinn

said one of the GINN pilots who were behind him

-…..but at what price

anwsered shinn looking at the IMPULSE heading to the X-BREAKER

-is he alright?

Asked shinn from the comunicator

Lunamaria opened her cockpit and entered the X-BREAKER and saw jin who was unconsies and his head was bleeding

-we need to take him to the ship now

said lunamaria graving him and she put him inside the impulse

-one of you take the X-BREAKER

ordered shinn to the GINNs

-man seems like the wolf lost his claws today

said shinn in his mind

----some hours latter-----

jin woke up and tried to get up from the bed but the pain didn't let him and saw himself full of bandages in the arms and on his head

-well if I feel pain that means im alive

said jin lookin at the roof and he heard the automatic door opening and looked at his right and saw dafne with the other red coats

-you finaly woke up

said lunamaria relief

-what happened?

Asked jin but in that moment he remebered everything

-forget it wheres otelo?

Asked jin

-otelo?

Asked mattew

-the B-DASH was destroyed when he fought shinn

anwsererd dafne and jin turned hes face to the other side not looking at hes comrades

-he was too easy by the way he left your unit and you it seems your not as good as they say

said shinn and jin looked at him pissed off

-it wanst that I couldn't beat him…..he was an old friend------- your lucky i cant move from this bed

said jin

-you knew him?

Asked lunamaria

-yea I was he was a candidate for that unit but because of his acts he was rejected but somehow he got that unit

anwsered jin

-im sorry but the pacient need to be check up

said the doctor who arrived

-ok well leave see ya jin I hope you get better soon

said lunamaria and jin smiled at her until she left

after leaving the room lunamaria looked a angry at shinn

-you should have never said that

said luna

-why not it's the truth

anwsered

-he lost because of bad luck and you heard him he couldn't fight at his best because he was fighting a friend WHO YOU KILLED as I saw he can be better than you

-you realy thing a half coordinator will beat me?

Asked shinn

-what?

Asked lunamaria

-I checked his file hes a half coordinator and half natural his father was a coordinator and his mother a natural and he was born the natural way

awnsered shinn and this surprised luna and the others

-so hes half coordinator so what? Hes from ZAFT like us there is no difference hes our friend

said mattew

some time passed and jin was now alone looking at the roof

-I failed again

said jin on his mind remembering the two partners he lost on the mission

I hoped you liked this new chapter of my fic and as you can see this is the first time you see someone in SEED MODE owned by someone who wasn't using it since I try to make this a little realistic since in war no matter how good you are you can die easily by a simple mistake but still I hope you like this fic and if im doing it right or wrong please review and tell me what you think about it


	4. your not weak only soft

CHAPTER FOUR YOUR NOT WEAK ONLY SOFT

----some days later-------

After the mission the Minerva was ordered to go to the ruins of the colony heliopolis to investigate the disappearance of a new ZAFT mobile suit that was being tested in that area

-----in a resting area for the pilots----

-man these missions are annoying

said mattew

-it can't be help we are not in war anymore

Answered shinn

-who is going to lead the team this time?

Asked dafne

-who else? That jin guy

Answered mattew

-he has nothing special I don't get it why he has to be the captain

Said shinn

-well maybe he had bad luck I've seen his profile and he is really feared since he usually in battle destroys the 70 of all the enemies by himself

said dafne

-70!!??

Asked shinn surprised

-and lets not forget that he was fighting a friend last time that's why he couldn't fight at his full capacity

-where is he right now?

Asked lunamaria

-he is in the hangar

answered mattew

-ill go and check him out

said dafne leaving the room

-poor guy

said kira arriving and everyone saluted

-what is it?

Asked shinn

-that guy jin has some real emotional problems

said kira and luna remembered the last battle where jin was about to cry

-what happened to him?

Asked luna

-well I don't know really but I only know that something really bad happened when he was very young………..to be honest the only one who can tell you what happened its himself

In the hangar jin who still had some bandages on his head and left arm saw how the mechanics where fixing his unit that luckily for him it was fixable unlike some other units in the past (for a big example the saviour who got owned by freedom)

-are you okay?

Asked dafne who appeared behind jin

-……………..

-are you still depressed about what happened?

Asked dafne

-the next mission im not going be the captain

Said jin

-because you lost against that guy?

Asked dafne

-because of my bad leadership we lost two pilots

Answered jin

-then you are a fool

Said dafne

-I know

Answered jin and this answer make dafne get a little annoyed

-you did great you should know that and for your information my team got attacked by some black strike dagger mobile suits and if it wasn't for your quick thinking mattew would never had come and save us and the ship

said dafne and jin looked at her surprised

-the ship was attacked?

Asked jin

-if you weren't wandering around the ship while we all gave our reports to the commander you would have learned about it sooner

Answered dafne

-dafne i………

-you don't have to say nothing jin and by the way we saw the video recording of the X-BREAKER and IMPULSE and saw how your partners died and their death wasn't your fault they were killed because of they slow reactions

-stop it please I don't want to hear about the topic anymore……..about how weak I am….

said jin turning his back on her

-ok ill stop but remember this…..your not weak your just to soft

Said dafne leaving the area and jin after hearing her words he walked outside the hangar from other way and when he was far away from everyone in a hall he fell to the ground and started crying like he never did before

-why?!!!...why?!!!

jin kept asking that same question for a while and he ignored the sound of the elevator that was at his side opening

-jin!!!

Said a worried familiar voice to him but he didn't looked at her and kept crying but that person grabbed him and hug him

-luna…….i….i….

-its okay jin don't say anything

Answered lunamaria

-but……..i….

-don't worry jin………its alright

said luna but jin got away from her

-NO ITS NOT ALRIGHT!!!

-jin……….

-im weak!!….im to sentimental that's why I have lost many friends!!! That's why our partners died!!!

said jin

-its not true jin you are very sentimental……..but that's a virtue because……….

-red alert!! Red alert!!! All pilots report to your units!!

Said meyrin on the speaker

Jin got up quickly so did luna

-take care

said jin while he was taking off the tears from his eyes

-your not going are you?

Asked luna

-my X-BREAKER is still being under repair

Answered jin

-if they fix it on time……will you come?

Asked luna and jin smiled

-of course I will its my duty

Answered jin and lunamaria smiled and left the place

jin walk slowly to the hangar and saw how all the mobile suits where launching even the FREEDOM

-kira………

jin ran to the main deck and saw meylin and other ZAFT personnel very busy and he walked to the only one of them who was wearing a purple coat

-Arthur what's the situation?

Asked jin and the ZAFT temporary commander looked at him and so did meylin

-where in a tight spot more of those mysterious black strike daggers are attacking us again

said Arthur

-how many?

Asked jin

-45 in total

answered Arthur

-45!!!???

Asked jin

-commander kira has taken down many but now his fighting one on one against a gundam mobile suit

-the DESTINY is surrounded by many enemy mobile suits!!! The others can't fight against that many!!!!

Said meyrin

-damm I have to go

said jin

-but the X-BREAKER is still under reparations

Answered Arthur

Jin couldn't do much so he sat down in one of the seats from the main deck watching the battle that wasn't going to well for the MINERVA since all the strike daggers pilots where at a high level than a normal earth alliance pilot

-Meylin can you check on the computer about that mobile suit?

Asked jin looking at the purple mobile suit who was fighting against kira

-its………….the AEGIS!!! No wait………it's the ZGMF-X 2A aka REGENERATE GUNDAM!!!! (GUNDAM SEED ASTRAY R)

Answered meylin

-it's a ZAFT mobile suit

said jin looking at the regenerate gundam transforming into a spider and shot a red beam at FREEDOM

-it's a model based on the AEGIS mobile suit that was stolen by athrun two years ago at heliopolis and its pilot by the ZAFT special forces ash gray but one day he disappeared (he was actually defeated by the junk tech lowe gear and his red frame gundam)

said meylin

-what are these guys?

Asked jin in his mind but then he remembered what oltelo said about and organization he was in

-are these guys from the same organization?

Asked jin and then he saw dafnes ZAKUs being shot and left badly damaged

-dafne!!! Damm I still can't do anything but to watch

said jin

-jin I got a message from the hangar your X-BREAKER is now repaired

said meylin and jin got up from his chair and ran to the lockers where he put on his pilot suit as fast as he could ran to the hangar and got inside his mobile suit

-are you ready to launch jin?

Asked meylin on the little screen while jin was turning on his mecha and after hearing that question he stopped and looked at a screen at his side and pressed a blue button and a 3d figure of his mobile suit appeared and on the top said:

PHASE SHIFT TYPE SYSTEM

POWER SHIFT

BALANCED SHIFT

THUNDER SHIFT

-its time to show everyone the power of this wolf

said jin

-THUNDER SHIFT ACTIVATED

Wrote the computer on the screen while the colorless X-BREAKERs shift armor appeared but the colors where different the chest was yellow so was the feet and the wings that changed shape like the IMPULSE wings and the rest of it was silver except the head that had the chin yellow and the rest white

all the mechanics looked impressed at the X-BREAKER while all the armament changed automatically

-jin mirouko X-BREAKER launching!!!

said jin launching out from the MINERVA

-I can't let nobody die again!!!

Said jin and in his mind a black seed exploded (SEED MODE)

jin looked around the battle and saw a group of ten strike daggers attacking him but he easily dodge them at an incredible speed and pulled out a short range beam sable and in 15 seconds he destroyed all the ten mobile suits

all the red coats looked at the explosion of the ten enemy mobile suits and saw the X-BREAKER but they didn't recognized it because of the change of appearance

-who is that?

Asked shinn

-an ally?

Asked luna

-a friend to be precisely

Answered jin appearing at the miniscreen of all his partners mobile suits

-jin!??

Asked lunamaria impressed at looking at the X-BREAKER new look

-everyone step back your low on energy now so ill take it from here

said jin pulling out some anti armor knifes with the shape of ninja kunais from his belt while 7 enemies charged against him and he easily dodge their attacks at a speed equal or faster than the B-DASH

-what a speed!!!!

Said mattew impressed

-is that the X-BREAKER?

Asked shinn impressed at seeing jin destroying his enemies in with the kunais In less than 7 seconds

-7 more left

said jin charging against three enemies that were shooting at him but he dodge all the attacks and when he was close to them the stabbed one kunai on the cockpit of one of his enemies then he pulled it out and kicked the other on the hand that was holding the beam rifle and stabbed the same kunai at the head of his enemy and finally throw the other one at the last one at the cockpit

-how can this be?

Asked shinn impressed at jins ability

-this is the special ability of my X-BREAKER the PHASE SHIFT TYPE SYSTEM it's a different version of the silhouette system that turns my gundam in three types of mobile suit the balanced shift is the basic one the power shift makes my X-BREAKER stronger and receives heavy artillery weapons and has more resistance but it wastes energy faster and the thunder shift that makes my mobile suit ten times faster and receives light weaponry but its resistance is low

Answered jin while he dodge easily some rifle shots while he pulled out a pair of blasters from and shot and destroyed two enemies

-his mobile suit is more impressive that I thought

said mattew paralyzed seeing how jin easily defeated the remaining of his opponents within 8 seconds using the short beam sables

jin looked at the regenerated gundam fighting against kira and he appeared in front of the enemy mobile suit

-kira you're alright?

Asked jin looking at the freedom that was badly damaged

-this guy is a good pilot

Said kira

-don't worry ill take care of him

said jin pulling out his short range beam sables

jin charged against the regenerated gundam and this one pulled out beam sables from his arms and legs and attacked jin but jin backed away

-take this!!!

Said jin pulling out some mines from his left leg while he started spinning around his opponent at its maximum speed that was impossible to see the X-BREAKER with the naked eye and when jin stopped spinning he backed away and everyone looked at his opponent who was full of mines around its body blew up in a second except the cockpit

-jin its not over!!

Said kira and jin looked at his opponent and saw on its back a barrel appear from its back

-in those barrels have spare parts so it will automatically repair itself im I right?

Asked jin who was smiling

-what's with him?

Asked kira

-always study the enemy before you attack

said jin and lunamaria remembered that oleto said the same thing

in that moment the barrel blew up so did the other ones that where on its back

-I fought him for some time and jin defeated him in less than a minute

said kira in his mind impressed

-let's take the cockpit to the ship and interrogate the pilot

Said jin graving what was left of the regenerated gundam

---in the hangar---

All the mechanics and red coats surrounded jin congratulating him for bringing victory

-jin you were amazing out there!!!!!

said lunamaria

-in all my four years of being with ZAFT I've never seen someone doing those kinds of maneuvers

said mattew

-thanks everyone

said jin and he looked at shinn that was hiding behind kira and dafne but when he found out he was spotted he walk to jin

-well………im sorry for insulting your abilities

said shinn and jin smiled at him making lunamaria and dafne blush

-what a smile

said lunamaria and dafne in their minds at the same time

----some hours latter----

all the red coats except jin were in the commander kiras office

-man can someone call jin? We interrogated the pilot who was identified as ash gray and he spilled out some stuff I think he needs to know

said kira

-well go

said lunamaria and shinn at the same time

-go please

said kira

----some minutes latter------

-ok im here so what's up?

Asked jin

-well our prisoner told us that he and otelo are members of that group who attacked us earlier and they are part of an organization called Neo World and this guys plans are to make the planet earth into a world full of coordinators free from the naturals

said kira

-heh…..there nothing but a group like the blue cosmos

said jin

-unfortunately it isn't like that……….

-what do you mean?

Asked shinn

-this guys have a big plan to make their dream reality and their fist part of their plan is to eliminate all the people who may cause problems and some of them its me, shinn, lunamaria……..and their main target is you

said kira and jin didn't looked surprised compare to the other red coats

-well that sucks

said jin scratching his head

-jin you should be more serious about this problem

said kira

-not really since I know many people who wants me death and if that's all you wanted to tell me ill go now

Answered jin giving him a military salute and went to the exit

-they fear you because of the black seed inside you

said kira and jin stopped for a second

-do you know what those guys are talking about?

Asked kira

-who knows

answered jin leaving the office but lunamaria felt that he was lying and followed him

I thank the people who review and to make clear some stuff ill answer your questions

1. yes this fic is after GSD but the first chapter started before the first episode

2. in the fist chapter two of the four gundams from the metro colony were stolen and destroyed in that same chapter the only ones left where the saviour and x-breaker

3. the twelve gundams from the GRP to be precisely more than half of them are now destroyed (the SAVIOUR, CHAOS, GAIA, ABYSS, B-DASH, GIGA and SMASHER and yea those four from the series are supposedly gudams from that project) and excluding the IMPULSE and X-BREAKER the story of the other three will be told latter

4. shinn cant be jealous because I wrote that luna and him broke up after the war was over why? That will be explained latter (and don't forget the fact that shinn is one of my favorite characters of the series so I cant make him act like a jerk all the times)

5. there maybe some other couples like kira and lacus, athrun and cagalli

I hope you liked this chapter please review if im doing it okay please?


	5. the part of you that i like

CHAPTER FIVE THE PART OF YOU THAT I LIKE

In the commanders office kira looked at his window looking at the stars thinking about his beautiful pink hair princess

-lacus…….

Both kira and lacus where together for two years before the second bloody valentine war but now that she became the leader of PLANT and he a commander they had a hard time spending some time together and he really missed her specially now that he was almost alone in the MINERVA since he only knew meylin, and jin he just knew lunamaria but he never talked to her and he rarely talked to shinn even after he allied with him

-this times I wish athrun was in ZAFT

Said kira

---in the shooting practice area---

jin was shooting at some fast moving targets and he easily hit all of them

-100 accuracy

said a voice from a speaker at jins right side

-Five times strait on its maximum level this is boring

Said jin in his mind

jin was about to put his handgun on the table until he saw lunamaria entering with the special glasses and earphones

-hi jin

said lunamaria and jin didn't say anything else and turned around and started another round of moving targets practice

luna seeing his reaction decided to practice the same thing and jin looked at her a little curious since she chose the same thing as him as him but she only go 20 accuracy and jin laugh a little

-its not funny you know

said lunamaria a little annoyed

-im sorry lunamaria

said jin

-just call me luna

jin looked the other way and started his practice

-did the commander send you?

Asked jin hitting the fast moving targets

-what do you mean?

Asked luna while she was looking at jins perfect score

-well….after he told me about that black seed I said I didn't knew nothing about it

-its seems you do

-of course I do I know myself more than anyone else

Answered jin still hitting every target

-well why would you lie?

Asked lunamaria and jin accidentally missed a target after hearing this

-upps my bad

said lunamaria in her mind smiling

-98 accuracy

Said the voice from the speaker and jin got a little annoyed

-because I don't like to talk about it around many people

Answered jin

-well its just you and me you can tell me

said lunamaria and jin put the handgun on the table, the glasses and the earphones and left the room

-jin wait up!!!

Said lunamaria

---in the halls---

-jin come on stop ignoring me

said lunamaria and jin stopped

-please luna………don't ask me nothing about that….

Said jin and luna was surprised since he sounded like he was begging for it

-jin…….why do you have to act like that?...why wont you let your friends help you with your problems?

Asked lunamaria

-please luna……..i don't want to lose your friendship

said jin and this shocked her

-what did he mean lose our friendship?

Asked herself

-why?

Asked lunamaria to the black pearl eyes and he looked at her knowing that he had hurt her feelings

-you saw a part of me that I hate

said jin as final words before he left

-the part he hates?  
Asked herself but then she remembered when he cried in front of her

----in other place of the ship-----

mattew was playing chess in his room against shinn who was loosing by a lot while dafne was reading a novel

-I hate being in space

said mattew moving a horse piece

-why? Because you cant stand floating around?

Asked shinn

-no because I don't like being around a damm ship all the time

Answered mattew

-you have being on earth for to long

said dafne

-well its not my fault I was stationed there for almost three years!!!

-ok ok I get it you don't have to yell

said dafne going back to her reading but the pilot of the black pearl eyes got into her mind

-I wonder why jin is like that

said dafne and shinn looked at her

-why does everyone talks about him?

Asked shinn

-well…….perhaps because he is a very interesting guy

Answered dafne

-because he is a good pilot? Or perhaps because of the black seed that commander yamato was talking about?

Asked mattew

-men these days don't understand women

said dafne in her mind

---in the cells---

jin entered and saw the regenerated gundam pilot sleeping on his bed but the sound of the door woke him up

-what do you want?

Asked the man and jin looked the guy who had some traits of a snake not to mention the serpent eyes painted on his big forehead

-your ash gray are you?

Asked jin and the man smiled when he saw jin

-jin mirouko it's an honor to meet you

said ash

-im here to ask questions

said jin

-I told you guys everything I know

-liar why does Neo World fear me?

Asked jin

-well its to simple you have the black SEED what else?

-that's just a stupid legend between coordinators

-no it isn't

-what? That no black eye can turn into SEED mode and if someone was able to do it he would bring calamity or justice to the world?

Asked jin

-you seem to know about the SEED and the myth of the black SEED

-where's the base of Neo World?

Asked jin

-like if I would tell you

said ash

-tell me!!!!

Ash seeing jin reactions laugh like a maniac and jin seeing that ash was making fun of him was getting more and more furious

-don't get so pissed if you calm down ill tell you a secret

jin looked at him still with his angry face and ash smiled

-the metro colony incident was caused by us

said ash

jin got shocked after hearing what ash just said and all the memories of that day came back again

-we where going to get those four units but we failed but at least we destroyed the whole place as payback

jin after hearing this he opened the cell and got inside and started beating him up with all his fury but in that moment kira appeared and stop him

-jin what are you doing!!?

Asked kira

-he and Neo World killed my friends!!!

Said jin trying to get free from kira but kira was to strong for him

-idiots like if I would let you ZAFT trash capture me and without paying the consequences

said ash laughing

-what are you talking about?

Asked kira

-well you should know I put the self destruct sequence on my mobile suit before I was captured and it will blow up in probably 5 minutes

-what!!!??

Asked kira and jin ran to the harbor

-its over anyway since that bomb has the power to blow up the entire ship and even if it was thrown away from the ship you wont have time to escape the explosion

----in the harbor-----

jin ran as fast as he could while dafne was helping with the reparations of her ZAKU and lunamaria looked at jin getting inside the X-BREAKER and turn it on THUNDER SHIFT and grabbed the cockpit of the regenerated gundam

-jin what are you doing?!!

Asked dafne

-meylin open the gates im launching if not ill simply shoot at it

said jin and meylin without hesitating opened the gates and jin launch away from the Minerva

lunamaria looked at her left and saw kira arriving and by the way he was breathing it seems that he ran all the way

-commander what's going on?  
Asked lunamaria while the other red coats came to him and kira explained everything

-so jin took off to take the bomb away so now were safe right?

Asked shinn

-the bomb its to powerful and if its not far enough from the ship we wont survive

said kira

-but if jin is……..

-he may not survive

Said kira and lunamaria got shocked and ran to the CORE SPLENDOR

-I can't let you go its to dangerous

Ordered kira

-but jin is out there!!

-I trust him he may be a little impulsive but he knows what's he's doing

----outside----

jin was using his maximum speed to get away form the Minerva as far as possible and and he looked at the cockpit and saw he only had twenty seconds

-damm im not far enough just a couple of seconds more!!!

said jin

the clock of the bomb marked 10 seconds and jin let go of the cockpit and use all the speed he could to get out of there

-I hope this bomb isn't as bad as how ash described it!!

Said jin in his mind

The cockpit blew up and made a gigantic explosion and the Minerva started shaking because of the power of the bomb for some seconds

---in the main deck---

all the ZAFT pilots and the commander watched the explosion amassed

-that thing would have killed us all

said one of the GINN pilots

-thank god for jin for saving us

said another pilot

-but where is he?

Asked shinn

-meylin any sign of the X-BREAKER?

Asked kira and meylin was shocked looking at the X-BREAKER status

-we.. lost…….the X-BREAKERs signal…..

said meylin who could barely speak

kira and everyone else were shocked but kira was the commander he needed to stay calm but he couldn't since jin was most likely dead

-are you sure about that?

Asked a voice from the speakers and on the giant screen in front of them and it was the X-BREAKER that looked different since the chest, feet and wings were black and the rest of the body red expert the head

-say hello to my POWER SHIFT thanks for its resistance it save my ass back there

said jin

-are you okay?

Asked kira

-of course commander yamato it all went as I planned but…….

-but what?

Asked kira

-I almost pee on my pants………………..IT WAS HORRIBLE DAMMIT THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled jin crying turning into a chibi and everyone looked at jin with a big drop of sweat on their back of their head

-well jin im sure it was little strong but………..

-STRONG!!!!!!!!!!??? COMMANDER THAT S&(#T WAS LIKE A F(()G NUCLEAR BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!!

-I know you were scared jin……

-BUT NOTHING I WAS SCARED TO DEATH I EVEN WANTED TO CRY FOR MY MOMMY BUT THAT WAS TO GAY FOR ME!!!!!

-CALM DOWN ALREADY STOP WHINNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled kira back and jin turn to normal with his serious expression

-yes commander

Answered jin

-fine return to the ship

-at once sir

lunamaria and everyone else where surprise at jins funny reaction to what just happened and she started to felt that jin was as normal as everyone else

----Some time latter----

lunamaria was walking through the halls with her little sister meylin talking about girl stuff until jin was in front of them and meylin blush after seeing him and hide behind her sister

-luna….we need to talk in private……please?

-ok ill be in my way ill see you latter onechan

said meylin leaving both of them alone

-well what is it?

Asked luna who was still a little angry at jin for they way he reacted to her

-I wanted to apologize to you for acting like a jerk I know I hurt your feelings

said jin whose voice sounded like he wasn't lying and this made lunamaria feel a little better

-jin i…..im sorry too

Answered lunamaria

-for what?

Asked jin surprised of her answer

-for seeing that part you didn't want to most hate…..the part of you I like

said luna and jin blushed

-the part of me she likes?

Jin asked himself who got closer to lunamaria

-and I didn't know you didn't lik……….

Lunamaria blushed when jin hugged her

-no luna you don't need to apologize I yelled at you when you tried to comfort me I acted like an idiot when you tried to talk to me im the only one who needs to apologize

lunamaria didn't know what to say, what to answer but then a flash of light made both of them to separate and they both saw mattew in front of them with a camera

-ha ha I got you on the scene love birds and I have proof

said mattew but then jin looked at lunamaria with a evil smile

-I recommend you to close your eyes since Im going to show mattew a little bit of my side that you may not like

said jin walking to mattew

lunamaria closed her eyes but she could still hear the sound of punches and the screams of mattew begging for mercy for an entire minute

-ill be deleting this from here

said jin who was about to delete the picture of both him and lunamaria hugging each other but he kind of like the picture and he fake it by deleting a crappy picture from the camera

-hey If you don't want to be beat up again can you send me that picture to my computer?  
Asked jin to mattew who was on the ground bleeding from his nose in a tone so lunamaria could not hear him

-no problem

Answered mattew who was still in pain

well I hope you liked this chapter and please review if im going good or not


	6. to protect those i care

CHAPTER SIX TO PROTECT THOSE I CARE

The mission of investigating the disappearance of the new ZAFT mobile suit went well without any conflics but they failed to find clues except the fact that was stolen by Neo World since ash told them (after he got beat up first by jin to make him talk and for payback for almost killing him and the hole crew) so now they were on their way to earth for reparations and get supplies

----in the hangar-----

jin was inside his mobile suit while he was using the keyboard to make some modifications on the controls

-hey jin what's up?

Asked lunamaria who was just outside the open cockpit

-nothing just doing stuff to my X-BREAKER

said jin resuming his modifications but for his surprise lunamaria got inside and looked at the controls

-wow this is way different from the IMPULSE

said lunamaria

-well your controls are from the CORE SPLENDOR a fighter plane so that's why its different

Answered jin

-unlike the silhouette system your phase shift system is way more incredible since the silhouettes just change the weapons but your shifts change the weaponry and style of the mobile suit

Said lunamaria

-you're absolutely right

said jin

-can I check it out?

Asked lunamaria

-ok but don't touch anything

said jin

-trust me I wont do nothing to it

Answered lunamaria and jin left the seat and let lunamaria get in

-wow its awesome!!!!!!!!

Said lunamaria looking at the unit

-I modified the controls to my own style some time ago

-so this is the inside of one of the most powerful units on the last war?

Asked lunamaria

-come on luna that's not true my mobile suit cant even reach the level of the FREEDOM, LEGEND or the AKATSUKI

Said jin scratching his head

-but still is impressive

Answered lunamaria

-yea but……..

-jin is this thing needs some kind of password to unlock the controls?

-well yea you have to write it on the keyboard before turning it on

-can you tell me the password?

-im sorry it's a secret----its actually a phrase but ill never tell you jijiji

-o ok………hey jin?

-what is it?

-is it true? That you're a half coordinator and half natural?

Asked lunamaria and jin smiled at her

-yea its true

-you're the first one I met that is half of both

-im not proud of being one

-why not?

-its because im a outcast………..i just don't get it, before the coordinators naturals would discriminate each other because of their color and place of birth but now all the naturals united just to discriminate the coordinators

-that's a topic I don't like to talk about

said lunamaria

-why?

-I lost my parents to the blue cosmos that's why my only family its my little sister

-then we are the same luna

-you mean……..

-my parents got killed because of their marriage and because I was born…….they said that I was an abomination

-jin i…………

-don't worry luna Its okay now since I have a little brother too

-you do? Where is he?

Asked lunamaria and jin looked down with a sad face

-he must be around earth somewhere

Answered jin and lunamaria saw his sad face and decided not to ask more about the topic

----Some time latter------

jin was on his room using his playstation 2 while he was seated on his bed until someone knock the door and he pause the game and opened the door and for his surprise it was all his buddies red coats

-what are you guys…….

-we just came to visit you to see what you were doing

said mattew entering his room as everyone else

-well nothing just…….

-wow tekken 5 can I play!!??

Asked shinn exited (he admitted in one episode that before the war on ORB that he only cared about video games)

-well sure…..

-ill play after him

said mattew

-well ok………

-boys always thinking about video games and childish things

said dafne

-well I like to play too since I got used to it when I was with shinn

said lunamaria

-what the hell since everyone is playing ill do it too

said dafne

in a while the group played and jin defeated shinn, mattew and dafne with his favorite character jin kazama (that's my favorite character too and that's not the reason why a called the main character like that) but he was surprised when lunamaria beat him in perfect I a matter of seconds

-what the hell!!??  
Asked jin shocked with his mouth almost touching the floor when he lost

-hey man you got owned

said shinn laughing while a little vein appeared on jins forehead

-what was that? you beat us but you looked like a rookie against luna

said mattew making the vein get a little bigger

-you suck

said dafne making the vein even more bigger

-both you and the jin in the game suck ass!!

Said lunamaria pulling out her tongue in a childish way and jin couldn't stand it anymore and looked at shinn and mattew

-since I can't hit women ill unleash all my rage on you two!!!!!!!!!!

Said jin who started to beat up both of them while lunamaria and dafne just watched

----two minutes latter----

-I suggest we do something else

said jin

-yea me too we should plan our trip to earth

Said dafne

-that's right were going to ORB again for some days so…….

-were going to repair the ship and other stuff not going to a field trip luna

said jin

-come on commander kira always let us out so stop acting like shinn

said lunamaria looking at shinn who was on the ground half dead so was mattew

-that's what happens for underestimating a half coordinator and half natural

said jin in his mind

-----in earth-------

in Russia in a hidden fortress in one room there were a group of seven people seated around on a giant table

-otelo squad failed to destroy the MINERVA and he was killed by the DESTINY pilot shinn asuka

said one of the man

-so was ash squad and he was defeated by jin mirouko wilder of the black SEED and now hes captive

said another one

-the black SEED it's the only real problem for fulfilling our plans to make the world a place full of coordinators where the weak naturals wont exist anymore

-we should focus on destroying the MINERVA then destroying lacus clyne and its allies to take over plant and finally destroy any opposition left like the Atlantic federation

-after that we will make our world pure for coordinators

-but first thing first we must destroy jin mirouko

-but how are we going to know if the legend its true? That the black SEED may bring destruction or justice to the world?

-if it brings destruction we have more reasons to destroy him and if it is the contrary well have to destroy him anyways

----on the MINERVA----

lunamaria was on her bed looking at the roof thinking about someone

-just at looking at his eyes I can tell hes sad…….but I don't know why but they look really familiar

said lunamaria

-why im I thinking about him anyway!!??

Asked herself annoyed and in that moment someone knocked the door and lunamaria got up and opened the door

-jin….-----what is he doing here? He never visits me

-luna are you busy?

Asked jin

-no why?

Asked lunamaria

-well I want to tell you something but I cant say it in words so………

lunamaria was surprised when jins arms hold her slimmer figure and he kissed her in the lips

-is he kissing me right now!!!??  
Asked herself in her mind but some seconds latter she kiss him back wrapping her arms around his neck and they kissed minute or two and both separated to take a little bit of breath

-luna I….I.. love you….

-jin i…….

-jin what?

-huh?

Lunamaria looked around and saw she was on her bed and jin was seated on her side

-you finally woke up

said jin

-was it a dream!!???

Asked herself in her head

-what were you dreaming about anyway? I heard you mentioning my name

-well i……….what do you care anyway?

-well I was just curious since you were dreaming about me

Answered jin and she blushed while he remembered her dream

-wel………wait a minute what are you doing here in my room!!??

Asked lunamaria nervously

-meyrin invited me to enter she will be back in some minutes since she went outside for something and I she asked me to woke you up

Said jin

-you better be not lying pervert

Answered lunamaria and jin hearing this he put a smile on his face and he got closer to lunamaria and she got a little nervous

-well if I was a pervert I wouldn't have woke you up and first kiss you around your neck and then strip your clothing slowly and………..

lunamarias face was completely red whe she was hearing this

-ok ok!!!!! You are not a pervert!!!!------even if what he said sounded like a pervert

said lunamaria jumping out of the bed

-that's better I hate being called a pervert when im not

-ok changing the subject for what reason you came?

Asked lunamaria

-o yeah we already on earth and right now were at the sea and in half an hour will be at ORB

said jin

-that's the only reason why you came?

Asked lunamaria

-most likely well that's all I came to tell you so im going to my room if you need anything just tell me

said jin while he was getting up from the bed

-jin don't go--------what the hell did I just said!!!!!!??

Jin looked at her for a moment with his usual smile that luna liked

-what is it?

-well I just wanted to ask you something……..do you for some reason…….have a crush on someone?

Asked lunamaria and jin was surprised at the question

-well I cant say no--------- shes a friend so there's nothing wrong to answer those kinds of questions

-Who is she?------damm I shouldn't have never asked that!!!!

-I can't tell you but I can give you two hints……….one she is extremely beautiful and two…….

Lunamaria looked at jin whose face was completely red

-Two…….. I only know she is a ZAFT soldier

-----one hour latter-------

The MINERVA arrived to ORB and kira as predicted he let his pilots go out of the ship and enjoy the day

---Outside the ship-----

All the red coats and meyrin and the two mechanics vino and yolant where wearing civilian clothing waiting for someone

-were is he?!!

Asked dafne

-I bet he will come out with his military uniform

said shinn

-ten bucks that hi will come out in a ridiculous way

said mattew

-hey don't insult jin he might be not like to be sociable doesn't mean he doesn't……..

said dafne but she couldn't finish talking

-your talking about me?

Asked jin who just came

lunamaria looked at jin for a moment since it was the first time he looked at him with normal clothes he was wearing a red jacket a black t-shirt that had the symbol of a silver wolf , blue jeans and black shoes he was wearing nothing special but he looked to normal to the jin he knew

-he looks cutter like that

said lunamaria

-so where are we going today?

Asked jin

-first of all lets go and eat

said mattew

-why always do we have to go to a restaurant first??

Asked shinn

-because most of us are sick of eating in the cafeteria of the ship

said lunamaria

----At a italian restaurant-----

Everyone was eating pizza, pasta and other stuff

-this food is great

Said jin

-I told you shinn was a great guide and he took us to a great place

Answered lunamaria

-you used to live here right?

Asked jin and shinn ignore the question and lunamaria who was sitting at her side she got closer to him and jin looked at her with a question mark in above his head

-his family was killed when the earth alliance attacked orb and he had a really traumatizing experience

said lunamaria in a low voice

-I didn't know that

said jin

-its ok but don't try to mention it again

Jins cell phone accidentally fell down from his pocket and when he picked it up he was shocked after seeing a bomb hidding below the table

-holy shi………

Without finishing jin kicked the table and unluckily for shinn and vino the hole food fell on them and the table blew up

meyrin opened her eyes and she felt someone was holding her and she blush when she saw it was jin

-are you alright?

Asked jin

-yea……thanks..

-its everyone alright?

Asked jin while he was getting up helping meyrin and everyone seem ok

-damm it who was the one who put that bomb!!??

jin asked himself pulling out a handgun from his belt

-who would do this?

Asked mattew

-who ever was he must be close

said jin and everyone dropped to the ground when they heard bullet shot

Just outside there were some around five to six men wearing completely black and they where shooting at them with small machine guns from the windows and jin cover himself on one of the tables and started shooting at the men and he managed to hit two of them in the hands to disable them

-you guys get out of here from the emergency exit!!!!

Ordered jin while he was shooting at the aggressors

Jin looked at his side a saw shinn with a gun shooting at the enemies

-your not the only one who came packed just in case

said shinn

-ok but just try not to kill them

Answered jin

Both of them shot down the aggressors in a matter of seconds without killing them and shinn took a deep breath while jin was reloading his gun

-shinn it may not be over yet

said jin who left were he was covering outside the restaurant and looked at all the sides ignoring the aggressors who were on the ground suffering because of the shots they received

-its all clear lets go

said jin and shinn followed

-we need to find the others

said shinn

Both of them looked around the street and they found them close to a police station

-you guys alright?

Asked jin

-we are the ones who should be asking you that question

Answered dafne worried

-we called the police they will be there in a minute

said meyrin

-where's luna!!??

Asked shinn and jin hearing this looked at all directions but he couldn't find her

In that moment everyone heard a scream and it was from lunamaria and jin pulled out his handgun from his belt and run to an alley where he could hear the scream

-let me go you creeps!!!!!!

Said lunamaria to the three guys in black who were holding her in an alley

-we might have falied to kill them but at least we definitely have caught something pretty

Said one of the men who started to take her clothes off and the other two were holding her

-jin help me!!!!!!!!!!

Cried lunamaria and jin who was running to them heard this and he furiously shot at the one who was stripping her clothes on the leg and both arms and he fell down to the ground and the other two let go of lunamaria and pulled out their guns and shot jin but his coordinator reflexes help him dodge the bullets and when he was close to them he beat them up with all his anger leaving them half dead

-luna are yo……….

Jin turn around and he's face was red since she was wearing only a bra on her upper part of her body and without looking he gave her his jacket and she who was embarrassed put it on and when jin heard sound of the zipper he turned around and saw surprised how she ran to him and hugged him

-luna……

-they tried to………..rape me

jin didn't know what to say at that moment but then he smiled

-don't worry I won't let nobody do that to you ill protect you luna

said jin rubbing her magenta hair her hearing this she hold him tighter

-promise?

-I never lie on that….when I want to protect those I care so don't worry ok?

Some minutes latter both of them left the alley and the police arrived and started asking questions but jin only told them to arrest the guys in black and left with everyone else

Well I hope you liked this chapter even if it took me a little more time than the other ones but now I finished it and about lunamarias parents death I just putted there since in the series they never tell much about luna and meyrins parents and I guess that they might had died

Please review if im going right or wrong (and if you review it inspires me more to write faster)


	7. who are you? part 1

CHAPTER SEVEN WHO ARE YOU? PART 1

----Hours later-----

on the MINERVA shinn and dafne were walking together on one of the halls and meyrin came to them from behind

-hey guys we found out that the attackers were hired assassins from neo world

said meylin

-those guys?!!!!

Asked shinn surprised and furious at the same time

-since they declare the Minerva pilots a threat to their plans the commander ordered that no pilot can leave the ship in two days

Answered meylin

-two days!!?? Man that sucks so we will only have one day to enjoy orb

said dafne and meylin put a sad face

-what is it?

Asked shinn

-nothing…….onee-chan has been on her room since we returned here and she doesn't even want to talk with me

Answered meyrin

Shinn hearing this remembered when jin told him about the guys who tried to rape lunamaria and he closed his fist tightly

-these Neo World bastards will pay for what they did

Said shinn who looked almost the same way when he wanted revenge on the freedom because of the death of stellar

-you love her still don't you shinn?

Asked dafne

-like a big sister

Answered shinn

-can you talk to her please?

Asked meyrin

-im not the one you should be asking that

said shinn

-you mean………

-go and ask him she may not listen to me or anyone else except him

-ok……ill try and ask him

----in the shooting practice area----

jin and mattew both were equally at 100 accuracy on the hardest fast moving target practice

-are you going to do something about it?

Asked mattew to jin who looked at him confused

-what are you talking about?

Asked jin

-you know…..what happen to lunamaria

-what do you want me to do? Im not related to her even if she's my best friend

mattew was surprised hearing what he said and put down his handgun on the table

-well since she's your BEST friend then go and try to talk to her

-I don't know what to tell her and you should know already im not to sociable

said jin and he's answer surprised him

-he even admits that

said mattew in his mind

-and im afraid that what I might say can hurt her even more

said jin

-you're good at making excuses

Answered mattew

-excuses you say?

-if she's your best friend you should know that friends help each other and right now its time when she needs his friends to support her

said mattew and jin hearing this took off his glasses and headphones

-ok ill try but I must warn you that im not as good at doing this kind of stuff I even can make it worse

-but you have to try

-ok ill do it

----Four minutes latter----

Jin was outside lunamarias room and he was completely nervous since he still did not know what to say to her but with all the courage he could muster he knock the door but there was no answer so he tried to knock the door again but this one opened automatically and entered the dark room

-luna? Its me can I come in?-----why do you ask that if you are already inside stupid?

Asked jin and he saw lunamaria on her bed sleeping

-she must be really tired well ill come latter

said jin on his head while he was going to the exit

-its that you jin?

Asked lunamaria opening her eyes

-sorry for waking you up

said jin

-I just pretended to be sleeping

Answered lunamaria who was still laying on her bed

jin looked at her ZAFT red coat uniform and it was a mess and looking at her eyes that a were a little red he knew she was crying before

-…luna I just came to...to….everyone is worried about you…..

-its that so?...that's the only reason you came?

She asked annoyed

-no i……….well i……..im sorry I came to talk to you but it seems Im just making you angry so ill leave

said jin who sounded a little sad and went to the door

-wait…..

she said in a low voice and jin heard her and stop

-I don't want to be alone…….

-ok ill stay

Even if the room was almost completely dark jin walk to the bed and he sat on the edge of the bed

-are you okay?

Jin asked

-no…………

-its because what happened right? Those guys…..dont worry luna they didn't……..

-even if you didn't see they were doing horrible things

she said interrupting him and he was surprised

-what do you me……..

-they were……..saying horrible things…..they told me if scream they would………

jin looked at lunamarias eyes and tears were coming out from them and she hugged him and tears came out of his own eyes and he was stating to feel that he had failed on saving her

-they…….wanted me…. I was scared…but thanks to you…they only….

-its okay luna……..you don't have to say no more

-please Jin………don't leave me….im scared

Begged lunamaria holding him tighter and jin smiled

-okay I won't ill stay with you

jin and luna looked at each other for some time and jin couldn't stop looking at lunamarias beautiful blue eyes

-you have beautiful eyes luna

said jin and she blushed a little

-jin are you like that with every women?

She asked

-im just saying the truth since I don't know how to lie to you

said jin and lunamaria smiled and laugh a little so did jin who was a little embarrassed

-your right you can't lie to me

-because im weird?

-because you are cute

-cute??!!! Im not cute im jin mirouko the black wolf I cant be cute

-for me you are the black puppy

-black puppy!!?? Why you!!!

Lunamaria tried to run away from jin but he grabbed her and started to tickle her all around her body except the parts she might feel offensive and lunamaria couldn't stop laughing

-ok I give up!!!!!!

Said lunamaria still laughing and some seconds latter he stopped

-that's for insulting my nickname

said jin and luna smiled

-what?

-thanks jin for making me laugh a little….i feel better now…….

-I help her without even noticing it

said jin on his mind

-im tired I think ill go to sleep can you stay here?

-ok ill stay here until you wake up

said jin and he noticed that her face was a little red

-can you……sleep with me?

Jins face got completely red when he heard what she said

-you mean………with you?

He asked nervously

-please?...i don't want to be alone

Jin smiled and he took off his red coat and boots leaving only his light blue shirt and red pants and lunamaria did the same and jin looked to other side since she was taking off her pink skirt

-what? Im wearing a boxer so don't worry

-Ok-------man stop thinking of perverted stuff she's your friend!!!!!

Jin and luna lay on the bed and both of them looked at each other blushing

-don't worry luna ill stay until you wake up

jin said and he blushed even more when she wrapped her arms an laid her head on his chest and he could feel her warm body

-good night jin

-go..oo..od ni..ght luna…

-------Around the ship-------

-don't worry kira well search for any leads about neo world on orb

said athrun

-thank you athrun for coming all this trouble its very stressing and I needed a friend to talk to

-is it true about what happen…..to lunamaria?

Kira was silent for a moment

-yea but jin saved her before that happened

-those guys…….what you told me about them….they remind me of my father….they want to make a world without naturals…..

-don't worry athrun well find them and defeat them before they do more damage

-well I better get going or else cagalli will think im cheating on her

-my sister distrusts you?

Asked kira surprised

-well you know since the war ended she wanted to break up but before she did it I joined the orb military so we could be together and not to mention all the girls who wanted me

kira laught at that comment and this made athrun get angry

-well you're luckier since lacus doesn't suspect you even if you rarely see her

said athrun

----the next day-------

Lunamaria woke up and the first thing she saw was jin who had his eyes open

-good morning luna

said jin while luna was smiling

-good morning jin

-how do you feel today?

-much better thank you….

Said lunamaria and jin got up from the bed and his stomach road like a lion and this made lunamaria laugh while he in chibi form looked at her annoyed

-damm you stomach-----I haven't got anything to eat since the attack of those neo world bastards

Said jin

-man you remind me of shinn

said lunamaria

-im nothing like shinn except the fact that our names sound the same and we both have long black hair

-and not to mention the same way your stomachs roar when they are hungry...okay lets go to the cafeteria since im a little hungry

----Some minutes latter-------

At the cafeteria jin and luna sat at a table by themselves while the other red coats where looking at them

-I told you jin would make her come out

said shinn

-its weird I couldn't find him anywhere yesterday

said meyrin

-I convinced him to go to her room

said mattew

-but shinn how did you know that jin was the only one who could help her?

Asked dafne

-it's so obvious that luna may like jin

said shinn and this surprised everyone except jin and lunamaria who couldn't hear the conversation

-how can you be so sure?

Asked meyrin

-if you looked at them they are almost all the time together

said shinn

-yea because they are good friends

Answered dafne

-I don't really believe that Jin is to weird and creepy for one-chan to like him

-he is not creepy

said mattew

-remember the last battle? He defeated more enemies than all of you together and he may be as good as commander kira but he always kills them

-so shinn did that too

said mattew

-yea but…………even so he looks very familiar

said meyrin

-familiar?

Asked dafne

-I got the feeling I've seen him before he came to the Minerva

-that's almost impossible he was already a red coat before we graduated from the academy

said shinn

-yea but……..his eyes….. ive seem them before and if I don't know who he really is I can't feel uncomfortable with him around one-chan

-how are you going to do that? Are you going to spy his room or something?

Asked shinn

-that's not a bad idea mattew and shinn can you distract him while me and dafne check his room?

Asked meyrin

-but…….he our partner we cant just do that

said mattew

-please?

Asked meyrin

-ok will do it come on shinn

said mattew who got up and shinn did the same

-ok lets go

said meyrin to dafne

both mattew and shinn walked to jin and luna and sat down on the other chairs of their table

-what's up?

Asked jin

-hey jin can you do me a favor and check some stuff about my ZAKU since until we cant leave the ship we have the opportunity to do modifications to our mobile suits

-I was going to……

-im ok jin you can go

said lunamaria

-ok then there's no problem

-and after that I challenge you to see who is better at shooting practice since I heard you were good

said shinn

-ok

-that will keep him away from his room for a while

said mattew in his mind

----Minutes latter on the harbor-----

-so what do you think Jin? I know its weird for a ZAKU but I think ill be alright if I put a shield of a gouf that's equipped with a anti-ship sword replacing my tomahawk that also works on a boomerang

-well if you like close combat I think its the right choice but you should also have to keep some long distance weapons like your MM-M633 (beam rifle) but I think you should also add a wizard pack if in case we get ambushed

-this guy it's good

said mattew

-mattews distraction has lasted for 10 minutes

Said shinn on his head

-well if that's all ill just go to my…….

-wait jin you accepted a challenge and you cant escape it

said shinn

-o right the shooting practice ok lets go

-----on jins room-----

meyrin and dafne looked around and found nothing special in all his stuff

-he has nothing different than anyone else

said dafne

-lets look for another 3 minutes

said meyrin looking at the desk and she looked at a picture and she looked at it for a moment and she was shocked

-meyrin I think we should leave since……..what are you looking at?

Asked dafne while meyrin was staring at the picture

-it…. can't be...it just cant be

said meyrin

-what?

Asked dafne while she grabbed the picture and she was surprised too but not as surprised as meyrin

-that's………….

I took a little while but I finished it I divided the chapter in two parts because it's a little long and sorry to leave it in such suspense (I hope it did) but next part you will know why meyrin its so shocked about

I hope you people like this chapter (I think this is the first chapter without any accion) and please review if im doing it right or wrong since it gives me inspiration to write faster


	8. who are you? part 2

CHAPTER SEVEN WHO ARE YOU? PART 2

Dafne was confused seeing meyrin who slowly sat on the ground while she was looking at the picture

-meyrin why is it that……..

-hes still alive………..

Said meyrin smiling while tears were falling from her eyes

-----Some time later at the harbor-----

jin was talking to vino while he was using one of the big computers

-are you sure you want to keep it in secret?

Asked vino

-for now…..since I don't think everyone its ready for this

-the project LG it's going as planned right?

-yes jin its 79 completed

-like in how many time will it be ready?

Asked jin giving him a small cd

-depends since we the mechanics are trying the best to keep it a secret

-hey jin can you come for a second?

Asked lunamaria and jin walked to were she was

-what is it?

Asked jin

-I was wondering since tomorrow its our free day……..would you like to go with me to check orb?

-well…since I have nothing planed tomorrow ill accept your invitation

Answered jin

-Really?--------he is more nicer that shinn and athrun since they never wanted me to go out with them

-why not? We are friends

-okay will go at 1 am

-okay

in that same moment the alarm went on

-red alert!!! red alert!! all pilots report to your units

said meyrin on the speaker

-what!!??

Asked jin surprised

-lets go

Said lunamaria and Jin ran to his X-BREAKER

-what's going on?

Asked jin and kira appeared on the miniscreen

-bad news its neo world but this time they brought a real army and they are going to

attack orb

-you have to be kidding me!!!!!

Said shinn

-we're going to give them support we will divide the team in two jin and I will be captains luna and mattew will be with jin and the other two with me now lets go and stop these guys

said kira

-roger!!

Said the entire team

-commander yamato you are free to launch

Said meyrin on the speaker

-kira yamato FREEDOM launching!!!!

-dafne akashi ZAKU launching!!!

-shinn asuka DESTINY launching!!!!

-mattew ford ZAKU launching!!!!

-lunamaria hawke CORE SPLENDOR launching!!!!

-Jin mirouko X-BREAKER launc……….what!!!??

Asked jin seeing his mobile suit turning off automatically and the controls where unable to move

-what's going on!!??

Asked jin and he check on the screen of the mobile suit that was full of numbers and letters

-a virus!!!??? How!!??

Close from the ship on the sky the TESTAMENT GUNDAM one of the units from the GRP (gundam seed destiny astray piloted by ash gray but since this is a fic I changed it a little) was looking at the Minerva while the other mobile suits launched and the pilot smiled

-this upgraded version of my mobile suit virus makes my enemy mobile suits useless and now that I have put the wolf on a cage its time to see how he reacts

Said the pilot leaving the place

---At the harbor---

-can someone remove the virus!!??

Asked Jin

-ill take time

Said one of the mechanics

-damm!!!!

-don't worry we have an extra mobile suit just in case

said another mechanic

----Some minutes later----

-where's Jin?

Asked lunamaria

-wasn't he behind you?

Asked mattew and everyone stopped for a second

-yamato team go ahead ill reach my team in a minute

said jin appearing at the miniscreen of all the units

-ok shinn, dafne follow me

Said kira

Mattew and lunamaria were surprised to see Jin arriving with a strike gundam

-what? Ever seen a strike before?

Asked Jin

-what happened to your X-BREAKER?

Asked mattew

-ill explain later now lets go

Commanded jin

Jins team arrived to the battle field and he was surprised seeing that the neo world mobile suits where now black windams and some astrays attacking the port of orb

-there are so many!!!!!

Said lunamaria

-this isn't any simple organization this is an army and look they have their own fucking NAVY!!!!!!

Said mattew looking at some enemy ships

-it doesn't matter will have to defeat them now lets show them the power of the Minerva's red coats

Said Jin charging at the enemy destroying the first one he saw with his beam sable

the impulse using the force silhouette shot down two black windams with her beam rifle but another one appeared behind her but it was cut in half by the anti ship sword of mattews ZAKU

-thanks

said lunamaria

-just be a little more careful

said mattew

-Jin is sure a legend just look at him with a single strike he's kicking butt

said lunamaria seeing how jin defeated a hole squadron of windams In a matter of minutes with the strike

-Luna focus more in the battle

said jin

-don't talk like rey used to

said lunamaria confusing jin since he didn't know who he was

-Jin the JUSTICE its surrounded it needs backup go and help him out

Said kira

-athrun is in danger

said lunamaria worried

-ok let's give him a little support

Said jin

In another part of the battlefield athrun was fighting alongside the strike rouge and three murasame units against a wave of windams

-cagalli get out of here!!!

Said athrun reflecting a beam that was going to hit cagalli with his shield

-but athrun!!!

-don't argue it just go it's to dangerous now

Said athrun pulling out his double edge beam saber and cut in half a enemy windam who was getting closer to them

-lady cagalli please do what commander athrun says

said one of the murasame pilots and one second later he was blown up by an enemy astray

Cagalli didn't say anything and try to flee from the battle but her strike pack was destroyed by a beam and she was falling down to the sea

-cagalli!!!!!!

Yelled athrun while his gundam was attacked from the back

-dammit!!!!

Said athrun throwing his boomerang again and destroyed the black astray that attacked him

Cagalli was about to fall to the sea until someone grabbed her just in time and she was surprise to see that it was the strike

-a strike?

She asked herself since the only two pilots she knew that pilot a strike where now piloting other units

-lady cagalli are you alright?

Asked jin appearing at one of her miniscreens

-you are……..

-Jin mirouko pilot from the Minerva

Said jin introducing himself in a formal way

In that moment two atrays started shooting at both strikes but Jin still holding the strike rouge dodge the attack and took them down with his beam rifle but more of them came and started to shoot at them but they were destroyed by a squadron of murasames leaded by the atatsuki

-how you doing boy?

Asked muu appearing at the miniscreen of both cagalli and Jin units

-thanks muu

Said cagalli

-no problems will take you back to repair your unit and Jin what a surprise seeing you on a strike

-shut up and take your princess I have to go and complete an order

Said jin passing the strike rouge to one of the murasame

-what a attitude the boy has

Said muu

Jin kept looking at the strike rouge how it was taken away by some murasame units and he didn't look below him and some metal tentacles grabbed his leg and pull him down to the sea

-Jin!!!!!!

Yelled lunamaria

-he will be alright let's help the JUSTICE!!!

Said mattew

-but he……….alright

Answered lunamaria following mattew while she was looking at the sea worried

---At the bottom of the sea---

Jin was being thrown around like some kind of doll by the tentacles but Jin wasn't focus on that since he was using the keyboard of his strike to reprogram some things

-damm I need to reprogram this thing to make it suitable for underwater battles if im to defeat this guy!!!

Said Jin on his mind while looking at the blue with silver gundam that was holding him with its tentacles

-this is getting easy I thought the black wolf would do better

Said the pilot of the gundam

-I have to get free and buy time to finish this

Said Jin on his head who managed to free himself from the tentacle

-who the hell are you!!??

Asked Jin and the pilot appeared on the miniscreen but he couldn't see its face

-nice to see you again Jin im Mare Strode (gundam seed destiny astray the one that was supposed to pilot the abyss before it was stolen)

-Mare!!??? It's that you!!??

Asked Jin surprised still modifying his mobile suit without looking at the keyboard

-surprised to see me my old friend?  
Asked the pilot taking off his helmet revealing a young man with spiky blonde hair and very sharp blue eyes that had the same expression of an eagles

-don't tell me you too have joined neo world!!???

Asked jin and Mare laughed

-not only that im one of the seven lords of neo world

Answered Mare

-Seven lords? Well by the way your rank sound its to obvious that your one of the leaders huh?-------I need few more seconds

Asked jin

-your right the other six and I will clean this world from naturals that inferior race that was supposed to extinct since we coordinators came

-just because you think your better than a natural doesn't mean you have to try to eliminate them you bastad!!!

Said Jin who was really angry

-a half coordinator will never understand that

-you dumm ass-----its ready

said jin

-I don't care what you think about us and since I must destroy you since you're the black seed wilder

-ok stop it with the black seed topic or ill kick you ass!!!!!!!!

Said jin pulling out one anti-armor knife form the strike hips

-you dare to challenge me under water!!!??? You must be crazy!!!!

Said Mare pointing his mobile suit tentacles at the strike

-what the fu………..

-die!!!!!!

Yelled Mare shooting missiles from the tentacles and jin had a hard time dodging them

-not bad but your mobile suit it's no match against my KRAKEN gundam since the strike its not programmed for under water battles

-are you sure about that?

Asked jin charging at the KRAKEN and this surprised Mare

-what the hell!!!???

Asked himself barely dodging the attack but the knife was stabbed on the right leg of the KRAKEN

-you bastard how the hell can your mobile suit moved that fast on water!!!???

Asked Mare shooting at Jin with his tentacles but he missed all the shots since Jin was moving at a fast speed

-I reprogrammed the unit to make it suitable underwater while you were talking stupid stuff

Answered jin shooting at his opponent with his beam rifle and managed to destroy one of the eight tentacles

-bastard you'll pay for that!!!!!!!!!!!!

-shut the fuck up you traitor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Said jin destroying another tentacle with the beam rifle

-no more mercy for you bitch!!!!

Said Mare transforming his mobile suit into a octopus-like mobile armor

-damm I feared he would do something like that and I wont beat him unless I take him to the surface and that's almost impossible

Said jin on his head while he was shooting at the mobile armor but it was to fast to hit it

-I got you!!!!

Said Mare who was already in front of Jin and he grabbed him from the strike pack with all his seven tentacles turning again in a mobile suit

-when did he!!!??

Asked jin surprised and Mare did not hesitated to start playing with him by throwing him around the rocks and the ground but still the KRAKEN gundam didn't leave the strike and this was leaving the gundam heavily damaged

-you will soon be death if I open the cockpit and you will drown

said Mare and jin was nervously since he wasn't wearing a helmet the controls where starting to fail and the left leg and part of the head were destroyed

-damm this guy……….THIS GUY WON'T BEAT ME!!!!!!!!!!

Said jin furiously while in his head a black seed exploded (SEED MODE)

Jin took off the strike pack off freeing himself and grabbed one of the beam sabers from the pack and charged against Mare but he defended himself with the tentacles but jin cut three of them making the Kraken get away from the strike in his mobile armor mode but jin pulled out the beam rifle and aimed at the knife that was still on the krakens leg and shot it making the beam bounce and destroyed the pack that was holding the other tentacles

-impossible!!!! Being beaten by a single strike!!!!

Said Mare turning into mobile suit form again but for his surprise the strike was in front of him with the other anti-armor knife and it stabbed him directly on the cockpit killing him instantly

-sorry Mare

Said jin while he headed to the surface

----On one of the Neo World battle ship-----

-sir we lost signal of Lord Mares Kraken!!!!

Said one of the CIC

-Lord Mare is death!!??? We can't do anything right now without his orders give the signal for retreat

Said the captain

Everyone looked at the signal of retreat that came from the Neo World fleet and all the black windams and astrays left the battle field

-are they retreating?

Asked athrun

-looks like it

Answered lunamaria

-I forgot to say thanks for helping me lunamaria and mattew

said athrun to the black ZAKU and impulse pilots

-changing the subject we should start worrying about Jin since he hasn't come out from the water

said mattew and lunamaria nervously looked around the sea but she was relief when she saw the strike coming out

-are you alright jin?

Asked mattew seeing how the strike was badly damaged

-im alright

Said jin appearing at the miniscreen

-thank god you alright what happen?

Asked lunamaria

-I fought on of the seven leaders of neo world underwater and I defeated him but he left my mobile suit like crap and look the phase shift disappeared

-that may explains why the enemy left

Said athrun

-about leaving my mobile suit like crap?

-no the other

-he must be really good for leaving the strike like that

Said mattew

-he was if I had my X-BREAKER I would have pulverize that guy

Answered Jin

------Some minutes latter--------

All the zaft pilots returned to the hanger of the Minerva and Jin came out and checked his X-BREAKER

-we managed to fix it sir but we couldn't find the reason why it got infected

said one of the mechanics to jin

-ok thanks anyways

Said jin walking to his red coat partners and commander

-what a day isn't it?

Asked jin to his fellow partners

-what were you doing in the strike? Do you know that unit is mine?

Asked kira

-my mobile suit was infected by a virus so I was unable to use it and that was the only unit they had on the ship and you shouldn't be a selfish bastard commander you have your strike freedom and as i was told the last time you used a strike you got owned

Answered Jin

-shut up at least i didnt leave it like crap as you can see

said kira annoyed

-well maybe its true but you didnt do for shit when you where using it at least i destroyed one of the seven lords of neo world

-ok stop it with the bad words

said lunamaria

-shinn, onee-chan are you alright?

Asked meyrin who came running

-yea were okay

Said lunamaria

Meyrin looked at Jin angry and he looked at her with question marks around his head

-what is it?

Asked Jin doubtful

-onee-chan can I talk to you in private?

She asked ignoring him

-well……ok ill see you latter guys

Said lunamaria following her sister

-----Some minutes latter on meyrins room------

-what is it you wanted to talk about?

Asked lunamaria

-onee-chan………I want to ask you some questions

-ok im listening tell me

-how much you know about Jin?

Asked meyrin

-well his a good guy very friendly even if he tries to act like a lone wolf he is a very reliable person

Answered lunamaria

-you know about his past?

Asked meyrin

-I little……. his parents where killed by the blue cosmos and he has a younger brother but he never talks about him

-I see………..onee-chan does he look familiar to you in some way?

-familiar? The only familiar thing about him is those beautiful eyes of his

Said lunamaria who blushed a little

-I know why

Meyrin said pulling out the picture she found on jins room and she gave it to lunamaria

-this is……….

-I found it on jins room

said meyrin and this shocked her

Lunamaria couldn't say anything looking at the picture of her and meyrin at a very young age along a kid a little older with short hair and the same black pear eyes as Jin

-…meyrin……jin is…..alan?

Asked lunamaria who could barely speak

-yes……….his our old friend who died 7 years ago alan yagami

Answered meyrin and luna sat on the ground looking at the picture and tears came out of her blue eyes

-jin…….alan…….

---Flash back 8 years ago----

in plant in a little orphanage lunamaria who was 9 years old was playing outside with a ball with her sister who was 8 years old but she accidentally kicked the ball to the other side of the street and she started crying

-meyrin its ok ill go and get it

said lunamaria crossing the street carefully and she was about to get the ball but a older kid grabbed it

-thank you can I have the ball?

Asked lunamaria nicely looking at the kid who was with a group of four other kids

-I got it first so beat it!!!!

Said the kid and this annoyed lunamaria

-come on you know it's my ball give it back

-I said beat it!!!!

Yelled the kid pushing lunamaria and she fell to the ground

-and you call yourself a man you jerk!!!!!

Said lunamaria who was about to cry and all the other kids started laughing

-let her go bob

Said a kid who was behind lunamaria who had black short hair and eyes that look like two black pearls

-oh look if it isn't Alan yagami the new kid around

said the leader of the group

-you guys are a disgrace for all men now give her ball back

Said jin seriously

-what if I don't do it

-then I wont forgive you for pushing her and beat you up

said jin

-really fine then lets get him!!!!

Said the leader of the group and Jin closed his eyes for a second and his eyes turned completely black (SEED MODE) and he easily beat them all in a matter of seconds leaving lunamaria speechless

-here's your ball

Said Alan giving the ball to lunamaria

-th…than..ks

-your welcome I'm ji……..i mean Alan yagami what's your name?

Asked jin kindly and lunamaria blushed a little

-lunamaria hawke

-you live around here?

-I live on the orphanage

-well then ill visit you every day since my house is really close

-why?

-well because im new around and I need a friend and you look like someone who I can be friend with

since that day lunamaria and Alan where good friends and they always played together with meyrin even if Alan was always teased because he hanged around girls he didn't care and spend happy times together

----one year later------

it was a night of august Alan and lunamaria were watching the stars outside the orphanage

-the stars are beautiful

Said lunamaria

-Your right-------even if they are not the real ones since we are in a space colony jiji

answered Alan

-hey Alan

-what is it?

-what are going to do when you grow up?

-that's was an random question well I want to be a ZAFT soldier

-a soldier?

Asked lunamaria surprised

-a red coat to be precisely

answered Alan

-why? I heard its dangerous

-it is but I want to protect plant and everyone I love

-well then even if I don't know what is a red coat ill be the same

-why? Are you trying to copy me?

-if im not around with you then how our marriage is going to be?

Asked lunamaria and Alan's eyes got wide open hearing this

-ou.rr..marriage!!???

Asked alan surprised and lunamaria got closer to him and put her head on his shoulder

-im still young for me to be saying this but i……like you yagami-kun

said lunamaria and alan smiled

-I like you too when we get a little older can you be my girlfriend?

Asked alan and she got surprised and blushed a little

-ok

said lunamaria

---the next day---

Lunamaria was sleeping until her sister woke her up

-what is it meyrin?

Asked lunamaria annoyed

-onee-chan come fast!!!

Said meyrin grabbing her sisters hand and took her to the living room where the TV was and she was shocked seeing in the news about an car accident that occurred the other night and the victims pictures where shown and one of them was Alan

-Alan is………dead?...no….i cant be

Lunamaria ran outside to Alan's house and it was completely abandoned like if no one had lived there for some time and her

-he was going to moved a little farther from here that's why there's nothing here

said meyrin who came behind her and lunamaria hearing this fell to ground crying

-onne-chan…….

-he's still alive

said lunamaria

-what do you mean?

Asked meyrin

-I can feel his alive

Answered lunamaria and meyrin walked towards her and hugged her

-then lets find him together

Said meyrin

-he said he will be a ZAFT red coat……so ill be a red coat to and be reunited again

Said lunamaria

-then ill go with you since I can't leave my onee-chan…….my only family

Said meyrin

--------Back to the present hours later---------

Jin was walking alongside dafne around a hall talking about the last battle

-so thanks to you the enemy retreated?

Asked dafne

-that's what athrun thinks since the moment I defeated one of their lords they ran awa………hey Luna what's up?

Asked jin to lunamaria who came out of her sisters room and she looked at him with a very serious face

-luna are you ok?

Asked jin worried walking towards her but for his surprise she grabbed both his sholders and smash him to the wall

-luna what are you doing?

Asked jin surprised and a little nervous seeing her with a furious face like if she wanted to kill him and she was about to punch him but she stopped before she threw her fist at his face and tears came out of her blue eyes

-see ya jin ill talk to you later

said dafne leaving the place but jin didn't put attention to her since he was still confuse of lunamarias reaction

-luna……….are you…..

jin couldn't finish since she put her head on his chest and started crying and jin the only thing he could do was hold her and they stayed for a while and luna because of the crying she was now sleeping on jins chest and he carried her bridal style to her room and when he entered he put her on the bed removed her red coat

-alan…..

She said in a low voice and he was surprised for a moment and he walked towards her and kiss her in the cheek

-I'm here luna

Answered jin but then he saw she talk on her sleep

-she found out

Said jin in his head while leaving the room

I thank the people who had review sonicboom88 and RVD (and don't worry about what you said about being a little perverted I was planning to do something like that but I thought it was too fast don't you think?) its weird that this chapter i putted a lot of bad words since i rarely used them but well I hope you liked the chapter please review so you can tell me if im doing okay or not


	9. promise

CHAPTER EIGHT PROMISE

Outside the orb government offices many orb and zaft soldiers were looking at the representative cagalli who was giving medals to some orb pilots and the only ones who were from zaft where kira and jin

-to you kira yamato commander of the Minerva all the country and me award to you the medal of the archangel for risking your squad lives to help orb to defeat the invaders just like an guardian angel

Said cagalli giving kira a pure silver medal that had the shape of two angel wings

-you know I would have gone alone to help the country of my sister

Said kira in a low voice but she didn't say anything and only smiled while she walked to where Jin was who was extremely nervous

-damm I hate this kind of stuff

said jin in his head while he looked at the leader of orb

-she is really pretty

said jin on his mind

-to you brave zaft soldier jin mirouko I award you the atatsuki medal of honor for saving me and defeating the leader of the invaders making the invasion to stop completely and this medal represents the trust you have earned from this country

Said cagalli giving him a gold medal that had a shape of a sun

-tha…nks…

said jin nervously

-are you alright?

Asked cagalli to jin who got even more nervous

-yea….im ok but I not used to this kind of stuff

said jin who tried to calm himself a little and cagalli smiled

-he is cutter than athrun

said cagalli on her mind

---Two hours later---

Lunamaria was on her room using her laptop on her desk and when she heard someone knock the door she got up of her seat and she was surprised when she saw jin who wasn't wearing his zaft uniform but a blue t-shirt, black pants and red with white tennis

-hi luna

-what is it Jin?

She asked

-what do you mean what is it? Remember we were going outside together since it's the last day or don't tell me you forgot?

Asked jin and lunamaria remembered

-oh sorry ill be ready in a minute

said lunamaria

-ok ill wait outside the ship

Said jin

-man how the hell I'm going to deal with him knowing that he is Alan?

Asked herself

Some minutes later Jin was waiting outside looking at the new members of the Minerva crew pilots who all were red coats

-looks like lacus send them because of the resent attacks

Said jin on his head

-sorry I took a while

Said lunamaria and Jin looked at lunamaria who was wearing a white beret, black shirt with a picture of a pink guitar, red violent pants and black slippers and Jin blushed a little

-what?

She asked a little nervous by the way Jin was looking at her

-you look really pretty Luna

Said Jin smiling and this made lunamaria blush

-you really think so?

-of course or I wouldn't be saying it

Answered Jin

-thanks…..

-where are we going today?

Asked jin and lunamaria remembered that she was the one who invited him

-well lets just take a little walk around then well see what to do

Answered lunamaria

-ok then let's go

Said Jin and for some instants lunamaria looked at Jin and he turned into the 11 year old Alan

-stupid how couldn't you recognize him the only different about him is his hair style and he has turned even more handsome

Said lunamaria in her head

----on the Minerva----

in the commanders office five red coats saluted to the commander

-it's a pleasure to meet you I'm commander kira yamato and it's an honor to have you here

Said kira looking at the five red coats

-I'm ray akashi member of FAITH special forces leader of this squadron pilot of the RAYDEN gundam-----so this is the legendary kira yamato

Said the 19 year old man who had medium long blond hair with light green eyes

-Melanie ikari pilot of the white gouf

Said the 16 year old girl with long red hair (she has it as long as lacus) and beautiful sky blue eyes----the legendary kira yamato is as good looking as ray

-rox westenfluss pilot of the red gouf

Said the 16 year old that looked exactly like his brother Heine but he had red hair and purple eyes

-Karen vetenns pilot of the silver ZAKU

Said the 15 year old girl of the long black hair and brown eyes

-terry mirouko pilot of the EXCALIBUR gundam (one of the twelve gundams of the GRP)

said the 17 year old who had black long hair and green eyes

-mirouko you said……..are you related to Jin mirouko pilot of the X-BREAKER?

Asked kira

-my cousin is here!!???

Asked terry surprised

-yea his is the best pilot of all the other five red coat pilots

-I knew that guy wasn't dead yet

Said terry

-dead? What do you mean?

Asked kira

-they said he died 7 years ago in an accident with his family but after his body was taken by the ambulance it disappeared

Said terry

----hours later------

It was 6 o clock luna and jin were seated on the grass in a park looking at a lake full of ducks

-I haven't really taken a real day off like this since almost two years already since last time didn't count because of those guys who tried to kill us

Said Jin who sounded very happy

-that much?

Asked lunamaria surprised

-yea since I fought a little bit after the first great war to stop the earth alliance to conquer the united states of south America and since I was one of the twelve chosen pilots to use the gundams from the GRP they never let me have a brake and since the war started again…….well you know

-even In the war they gave us brakes

said lunamaria on her head

-but im happy to spend this day with you luna

said jin

-Jin……….

-what is it?

-I…….never apologized for yesterday….I'm sorry

said lunamaria who sounded sad and jin looked at her and smiled

-I can't be helped……I lied to you Luna…I never told you the truth but even so you over reacted a little don't you think?

Asked jin and this surprised her

-alan……i….

Lunamaria was interrupted since Jin kissed her on the cheek and she blushed a little remembering when he used to do that years back every time she felt bad

-Its ok Luna if someone is responsible then it's me

Said Jin looking at lunamaria who was trying to say something but words didn't come out of her mouth and tears came out of her eyes and she hugged him and Jin smiled and wrapped his arms around her

-alan I thought you were death!!!!

She said holding him tighter

-I'm still here Luna….

Said Jin

-but Alan………why?

She asked letting Jin go but he still had his hands on her shoulders

-it was necessary to hide for a while………I never thought I would find you as a ZAFT red coat like you said you would

Said Jin and lunamaria smiled

-you said that you were going to become a red coat because I believed you were alive I tried my best to become one for a while at least……..

She said

-seven years it's too much waiting………even I thought you were dead because of the requiem attack in the last war since the colony we used to live was destroyed but I still had hope to one day find you and meyrin

Said Jin

-that doesn't matter to me anymore…..since you're here Alan

-luna……..

-what is it?

-two things my real name is Jin mirouko Alan yagami was only a false name my dad gave me and second I'm happy you found out who was I because by the way we meet each other I recognized you the same moment but it was an inappropriate time to tell you and I couldn't even think in a way to do it after that so I prefer to make you find out by yourself

Said Jin

-yea I think your right about that and about the false name its why?

Asked lunamaria

-ill explain you later

Said Jin

-why later?

-because I want to talk about something else like……………

Lunamaria looked at Jin who had his face completely red

-remember our promise we made the night before I disappeared?

Asked jin

-our promise?

She asked but then she remembered and she blushed

-you remember don't you?

He asked and look to her left remembering what happened after she found out that Jin was his childhood friend

----Yesterday Lunamaria POV----

I was on the floor crying of unknown feelings, was it happiness? But if it was happiness why do I feel a little angry? Is it because he knowing that he was our childhood friend and the only kid I really loved he ignore us pretending that he was a total stranger? I couldn't think in any of that since I was only thinking about Alan who was alive after all this 7 years

-Its okay one-chan

Said meyrin with her sweet voice

-but he!!! Why he didn't tell us!!???

I asked furiously

-I don't know onee-chan…….i don't know…..but I feel that he had a good reason even if it hurts him

said my sister rubbing my hair

-it hurts him?

Asked lunamaria

-I feel bad for being angry at him since he made me feel a little betrayed but now I can see why when I saw him I had the feeling that he felt sadness

said meyrin

-me….too I sometimes felt that

I said a little surprised

-don't hate him onee-chan…..

said meyrin holding me even tighter

-I don't want to…….because i………

-you love him don't you?

She asked and I blushed a little

-i………do

I answered nervously

-Then that's another reason not to hate him one-chan hes a good guy I know it

Said my sister

-what if………..he doesn't like me?

I asked

-you made a promise to him didn't you? If you remember that then you don't have to worry at all

She asked

When I left my sisters room I couldn't think strait…….i felt that my mind was about to explode in any minute I wanted to look for him and tell him what I feel but then I heard his voice close and I turn around and saw him happily with dafne

-hey luna what's up?

Asked jin and I only looked at him along side the pretty ZAKU pilot

I couldn't say anything I was starting to feel angry because he was with another girl and that may had been the reason why he was hiding his true identity so he would keep me away and be with any other girl he liked yes I was starting to feel real jealously nothing compared when I had a crush on athrun when he was with that fake lacus

-luna are you ok?

He asked while he walked towards me and I couldn't avoid my rage and jealously and grabbed him and used all my coordinator strength to smash him to the wall ignoring the feeling that he could have easily stop me

-luna what are you doing?

He asked me while I was so furious that I wanted to beat his stupid pretty face

I raised my fist to hit him in the face but In that moment jins eyes looked somehow innocent and made me stop and realized what I was doing to him and I couldn't avoid to start crying even if I was cruel with him he hold me and stayed with me until I selfishly sleep on his arms after all that

----Back to the present-----

-jin i……..do remember

She said nervously and jin put her closer to him

-I'm happy for that

jin said and lunamaria was about to say something when his lips were together with hers and she was completely surprised but she pulled him closer and the kiss lasted around a minute and both of them separated and looked at each other for some seconds and kissed again

-I love you luna

said jin in a low voice only luna could hear

-I love you too jin

she answered back giving him a beautiful smile

-you have become extremely beautiful

Said jin rubbing her right cheek

-you look way cutter with that hairstyle

-oh do i? Well I was planning to cut it because you couldn't recognize me but since you like it ill leave it like that

said jin rubbing his head and lunamaria grabbed him and kiss him again by surprise and this made her beret fell from her head

-I've been waiting for this moment for a long time

she said and jin smiled at her

-me too

-------on Russia in the neo worlds main base---------

-One of us has fallen to the Newtype

Said one of the remaining six lords

-Newtype?

Asked another of the lords

-that's what our scientist now calls those who are born with the genes of a coordinator and a natural who are born in space the next stage of human evolution they can develop powers even he doesn't know yet

-that's an abomination

-the invasion on orb was a failure thanks to him

-we have to eliminate him and the Minerva

-ill go and destroy them with the new ghost unit

said one of the who was 24 years old who had purple long hair and red eyes

-Yio ze ballel are you sure you can take them down now knowing that jin mirouko is a newtype?

Asked on of them

-I doubt it

Said another one who was wearing a silver mask that only covered his eyes and had the same hairstyle as jin

-oh so you say you can do it Roy?

Asked Yio

-of course I'm just to lazy to do it that's all

said Roy

-right like if you a low level pilot could do it

-lets have a deal Yio if you destroy at least the Newtype ill respect you and admit you are superior than me for the rest of my life

-that's a dangerous deal

said Yio

-can you do it then?

-what if I lose?

-I'm a kind person so you won't lose anything

Said Roy and Yio smiled and left the room

-if you made a deal like that it means this is the last time we see him right?

Asked one of the lords to Roy

-if he is smart enough he won't die since jin hasn't shown his true ability's yet and lets not forget…………he is the black seed wilder too

Answered Roy taking out his mask and revealed his face that look exactly like jins

-this will be an interesting battle lest see if my brother can survive this

said roy

sorry i took a little while and this chapter is to short but i was very bussy i hope you liked it please review and tell me how was it


	10. failed again

CHAPTER NINE FAILED AGAIN

----JIN POV----

----the next day-----

I woke up looking at the roof of my room and looked at my side and I saw the angel with the magenta hair sleeping in her black t-shirt and underwear and I couldn't avoid to smile seeing her since right now my life hasn't been so great until now since I'm finally reunited with lunamaria and now she's officially my girl

-are you awake?

Asked lunamaria opening her beautiful azure blue eyes and she looked at me with her beautiful smile

-since when you have been awake?

I asked

-not much……..are we on space now?

She asked and I got up from the bed and looked at the window and saw the beautiful dark space surrounded with stars and planets

-yea the ship launched when we were sleeping

I answered while I was still looking at the space

-commander yamato said we were going to visit plant today to inform about this Neo World business

She said and I couldn't avoid thinking about those bastards who killed my friends on the same day I received the X-BREAKER but I stopped thinking about it when I heard the door knock and I putted my blue jeans since I was only wearing my boxers and the ZAFT blue shirt

-who is it?

I asked when I opened the door and to my surprise It was one of the red coats I saw yesterday

-jin what's up!!!!!!??  
Asked the guy with long black hair and green eyes who looked familiar

-who are you?

I asked confused since this guy came out of nowhere and talked to me like as if I was his friend

-it's me man your favorite cousin terry

he answered and I was really surprised to see that my friendly cousin who I haven't seen I years now a red coat but then I turned to see luna who was looking at me while she dressed and i looked again at my cousin

-its good to see you man I cant believe I would see you in ZAFT specially a red coat

I said trying to buy time so my cousin wouldn't think wrong if he saw lunamaria here and even if I lie to him about telling him something else we didn't do anything for adults only she just wanted to sleep with me

-well since I needed to help PLANT from the EA I joined after I heard of your death because of the blue cosmos

said terry

-blue cosmos? Were your parents really killed by them?

Asked lunamaria who walked towards me

-who is she?

Asked terry

-I'm lunamaria hawke the pilot of the impulse a pleasure to meet you terry mirouko

she answered giving him a military salute

-lunamaria hawke…………that's right you must be jins girlfriend

Said terry and this shocked me a little and I looked at her who looked surprised as me

-well……..you are kind of right but she has been my girlfriend for a day

I answered

-well I thought you were already together since years back you always talked about how beautiful and cute she was and just looking at her you are right

Said terry and this made lunamaria blushed a little and I smiled and remembered that every time I went to visit him I would always talk about her

-man im happy to see you alive

said terry

-yea I know it was almost hell when I was alone all those years

I answered

-RED ALERT RED ALERT ALL PILOTS REPORT TO YOUR UNITS

-no way!!!!!  
Said terry surprised

-we barely left the planet and now we get attacked again!!??

Asked lunamaria annoyed

-it can't be helped those bastards wants this ship out of the game

Answered terry

-we have to go anyways

I answered

-----END OF POV-------

----in the hangar------

all the pilots were reunited with the commander wearing their pilot uniforms

-are those guys again?

Asked shinn

-yea but luckily they have only have one mother ship and two for support

Answered kira

-what's the plan?

Asked jin

-its simple were going to the offensive all mobile suits attack the support ships first then the mother ship will be piece of cake

Answered kira

-ok you heard the commander lets go

said jin who started walking to the X-BREAKER while everyone else just looked at him

-that jin guy never introduced himself to us

said rox

-so that guy is the black wolf

said Melanie

-hes very cute

said Karen

-sorry girls but he is already taken

Answered terry and this surprised shinn dafne and mattew

-what do you mean?

Asked shinn

-hey were about to be attacked by the enemy its not the time to be talking about that kind of stuff

said jin and everyone ran to their mobile suits

jin when he got inside his gundam he felt something strange someone who was very powerful and hostile intentions was close

-what is this feeling?

Jin asked himself

-captain mirouko you are free to launch

said meyrin on the speaker

-jin mirouko X-BREAKER launching!!!

Yelled jin while his mobile suit launched from the ship

-Kira yamato FREEDOM launching!!!

-Ray Akashi RAYDEN launching!!!

-shinn asuka DESTINY launching!!!

-mattew ford ZAKU launching!!!

-terry mirouko EXCALIBUR launching!!!

-dafne akashi ZAKU launching!!!

-Karen vetenns ZAKU launching!!!

-lunamaria hawke CORE SPLENDOR launching!!!

-rox westenfluss GOUF launching!!!

-Melanie ikari GOUF launching!!!!

When everyone was out jin felt that same feeling even stronger while a white bolt flashed across his forehead that made a weird sound

-what was that?

Asked jin confused

-jin are you alright?

Asked lunamaria appearing on one of the miniscreens

-I got a really bad felling commander and everyone else can you get a little far from here?

Asked jin

-what are you saying? Are you stupid the enemy is getting closer

Answered mattew

-I trust him okay we will go circle around the enemy and give them a surprise attack everyone follow me

Ordered kira and everyone obeyed

-be careful

said lunamaria and jin smiled at her

jin was alone close to the ship while he looked around the dark space nervously until he saw from below a mobile armor that had the shape of an black with blue colored eagle and he dodge all the beams that shot at him and jin got away from him while he watched how the mobile armor was turning into a ZAKU type mobile suit with wings and it was equipped with a standard MMI-M633 beam assault rifle and shield

-I bet it's the leader this guy and it has only a ZAKU that transforms but it has a great thirst for blood

said jin looking behind his opponent and saw that the battle had begun around the enemy ships

-ill show that stupid Roy that I can kill him even if I don't posses a gundam

Said Yio

For jins surprise the ZAKU charged against him so did he pulling out his beam rifle and started shooting at his opponent but for his surprise he easily dodge all of the shots and he even tried using his machine gun from the head of his mobile suit but it failed to him it

-THIS INS'T A NORMAL ZAKU YOU IDIOT!!!!

Yelled yio when he got close enough he kicked the X-BREAKER in the cockpit and send him flying

----on the battle field-----

-rox give me a little bit of support here!!!

Yelled Karen while she was dodging the attacks of three black strike daggers

-hey you think I have time babysitting you right now!!??

Asked rox who was busy destroying enemy mobile suits with his sword alongside dafne

-ok that's it im taking this guys out now!!!!

Yelled shinn entering in SEED mode

-we have been only fighting for some minutes and he gets that irritated

said lunamaria on her head

Shinn pulled out his anti ship sword and charged against the mother ship dodging the shots that were headed towards him with incredible speed and destroyed the main bridge making the ship to explode

-One down two more to go

Said kira

-I'm taking down the second support ship with my Excalibur sword lunamaria Melanie I need your support

Said terry pulling out a golden sword from the back of his blue with gold Gundam

-roger

Answered both girls who follow him

kira saw terry and the girls didn't need any help so he went alone against the mother ship that was protected by 35 black strike daggers but the DRAGOON cannons separated from the wings of the strike freedom and with all his weaponry and the DRAGOON system he defeated them in a matter of seconds

-ray!!!

-roger

Answered the pilot of the yellow and white winged GUNDAM pulling out a sickle and destroyed the engine while kira destroyed all the cannons and weaponry

-well around the path that ship is taking ill reach PLANT in not time and then will arrest them

said kira

-that was easy no one can match the power of ten red coats and the legendary Kira Yamato

said terry

-come on im not that great

answered kira

-by the way were is the black wolf?

Asked Karen

-he skipped the battle what a bastard

said rox

-commander yamato jin needs help

said meyrin to kira and everyone else heard

-where is he?

Asked lunamaria looking around the place but he saw two black figures on the direction of the sun

Far from the MINERVA jin and Yio were fighting bare handed since in the fight they lost all of their weapons using their skills as their weapon

-this battle is intense……THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I'VE FELT LIKE THIS!!!!!!!

Yelled Yio and somehow jin was able to hear him without knowing his frequency

-what are you talking about this battle is senseless why do we have to fight? You do it because its only an order?!!!

Asked jin and this made Yio furious and launched a series of punches and kicks but jin easily dodge them

The X-BREAKER changed to POWER SHIFT and throw a very powerful fire punch on the head of the ZAKU almost destroying it and immediately turned into THUNDER SHIFT and shoot a thunder ball at the arms destroying the left one

-I never saw on the data that your mobile suit was able to use those kind of attacks!!!

Said Yio impressed

-my POWER SHIFT has the power to use fire attacks while my THUNDER SHIFT……well I don't have to tell you since the name explains everything else

answered jin shooting more thunder balls at the ZAKU leaving it very damaged

-I bet your one of the six lords of neo world right?

Asked jin but there was no answer

-I can hear you and you can hear me by an unknown reason so give it up your finished

said jin but still no answer came

-jin are you alright?

Asked mattew appearing behind him

-yea I'm okay this time I captured one of the seven lords of neo world now we can interrogate him to tell us where their base is

Said Jin not putting attention to the ZAKU who grabbed the X-BREAKER's anti-ship sword that he dropped during the battle and charged against jin but mattew seeing this pull jin away making the sword get stabbed on his cockpit and In a matter of seconds the mattews ZAKU blew up

-MATTEW!!!!!!!

Yelled jin who could only see an image of his friend smiling at him on his head

-y..ou…………YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Yio backed away from the X-BREAKER smiling but it didn't last long since his face turned into a horrified when he saw jin getting out of the cockpit of the X-BREAKER without any helmet and in a second he appeared inside his own cockpit

-what the hell?!!!

asked yio horrified when he saw jin turning into a demon and started to tear him to peaces giving horrible screams

Some seconds later all the other mobile suits arrived and the pilots were shocked seeing the remains of the ZAKU mattew piloted

-it…….cant be…..mattew……..

Tears started to come out of dafnes eyes and everyone else felt horribly while jin looked at them for a second and went to the ship alone without saying a word

---On the hangar----

Dafne walked slowly to the exit of the hangar and lunamaria touched her shoulder with her right arm and dafne looked at her

-I'm sorry dafne

said lunamaria who couldn't say anything else and dafne hugged her and started crying while everyone else looked at both girls and felt horribly since one of the most reliable pilots would never come back and jin was the last one to leave the cockpit and saw all the scene and tried to avoid it but dafne looked at him furiously

-coward!!!!!!!

Yelled dafne with anger and Jin stopped without looking at her

-you let him die you bastard he didn't deserve to die!!! Why didn't you kill that guy!!???

-dafne its not……….

Lunamaria wasn't able to finish what she was going to say since dafne let go of her

-dafne……

-just because you like him you still defend him!!??? That son of a bitch who let my mattew die!!!!!!

-I'm sorry

Answered Jin walking away but dafne angered she ran towards

-look at me you idiot!!!!

Yelled dafne pulling his shoulder making him turned around and she was shocked when she saw jins eyes weren't the color of two black pearls they were red as blood and tears came from them

-I can't say anything else……………

Answered jin walking slowly while he head the scream of one of the soldiers who was terrified when he opened the cockpit of the ZAKU they captured and shinn who went to take a look was shocked when he saw the head of the pilot blown up and parts of its brain were around the cockpit

-what…what…happen to him??

Asked shinn who could barely speak

-----Some time later------

Lunamaria knock the door on jins room but there was no answer so she opened and saw jin who was seated on the edge of his bed looking at the floor and she walked towards him and sat down beside him

-luna…...

-its not your fault jin…….mattew…….

-I failed again as always………but this time….

Lunamaria looked shocked when she saw jins red eyes but he started to cry and he hugged her immediately

-jin………

Lunamaria hold him while he was crying like a defenseless little kid but luna somehow was able to see in her head images of mattew sacrificing his life to save jin and started to feel the same as jin and she hold him tighter while tears came out of her azure eyes

-----on the neo world base------

-that idiot failed

said roy who was looking at his other four members

-that guy is truly making us get real pissed off

-what happened to the ghost unit?

-they are still close to the Minerva they will attack soon

Answered Roy

-will they obey us?

-of course they know their new life won't last long if they don't obey

said roy and in that same moment a group of black and dark purple gundams where getting closer to the Minerva

Well i hope you liked this chapter even if i took a lot of time to finish it please review and tell me if how the story is going it inspires me to write faster


	11. Liberty Nu

Chapter Ten Liberty-Nu

----The next day on the commander's office----

-this is getting really bad

Said kira to his first officer Arthur Trine

-we have been attacked many times now one of our pilots is dead this will really affect the morale of the crew

-specially two of them

Said kira

-jin and dafne……….this is bad jin is our Ace pilot and without him in his full capacity will be a problem

-soldiers are not tools Arthur

Said kira

-I know but still it will be a problem

---Dafne POV----

I couldn't spot crying in my room mattew was dead, the man that I respected and loved more than a friend and all because of that jin mirouko if he didn't had protected him jin most likely would be death but I preferred jin to die than him even if it sounded horrible that's what I would have preferred and in that precise moment someone knocked at the door

-dafne it's me ray

I didn't want to talk to anyone even my brother ray that came with his team to help us if we were attacked by neo world

-come on dafne open up I want to talk to you

-go away I don't want to talk to nobody!!!!

I yelled

-----JIN POV------

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened back there, mattew died because of me… because I was careless and for my mistake he died in my place and its all because for being a black seed wielder… crap if had different eye color everything would had been different but that's not all, the thing that happened to that neo world pilot was my doing I don't know how but now I know why the black SEED is so feared I have to be careful not to use the SEED MODE that much since that was what my fathers said when he finished training me to use the SEED

-Jin you have to rest a little

Said lunamaria who was using my laptop while I was watching her from my bed

-how can I rest after something like this?

-those red eyes are worrying me if you sleep maybe I can feel a little less worried about it

She said

I didn't know how to tell her the truth about my eyes since this is one of the effects for using the black seed powers that I don't know how to use them yet

-ok ill go to sleep but I still need to talk to meyrin

-about what?

Asked lunamaria

-about you know…….me being Alan

-she already knows……she told me when she saw the picture you had on your desk

She answered and I looked at her a little surprised

-she entered my room!!???

-I promised not to tell you but she came to your room the same day orb got attacked and found the picture of us when we were little

-well I'm not mad at her since I wanted at least one of you to find out who was I

-but still…just go to sleep ill stay here for a while

she said

-I'm ok Luna tomorrow my eyes will be fine

-so you don't want me here?

-that's not what I said

-then be quiet and rest

This girl has gotten a little bossy since the last time I saw her but o well ill just rest since I don't like her to get worried so I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes and just like last time seven years ago I could see images of all those people I killed in battle I could see them from inside the cockpit how they were brutally killed crying for their loved ones I couldn't stand it I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't until I was able to feel something warm around my body and I was able to open my eyes and saw lunamaria who was beside me with her head on my shoulder

-luna?

I asked confused and she looked surprise

-your eyes are normal again

She said

-really? Well that's good isn't it?

I asked smiling at her

-jin?

-what is it luna?

-I think you need to talk to dafne

-why?

-she once told me she had a crush on mattew but never had the chance to tell him you should go and tell her that it wasn't your fault

-but…………she will hate me even more

-so you are just going to leave it like that?

-no……ok ill go later but if I she gets more angrier don't blame me

-ok

----Shinn POV-----

It was hard concentrating while I was making an inspection of my Destiny mobile suit because of mattews death Dafne hasn't left her room since yesterday

-hey shinn this isn't the time to be day dreaming you know we have two more hours before arriving to PLANT and we could be attacked again

Said vino reminding me of those bastards who had killed mattew and attacked ORB without any warnings

-shinn?

-I heard you already don't bother me!!!

I yelled at him and in that same moment the alarm turned on

-oh hell no!!!!

I said pissed off while I was getting inside my mobile suit

-red alert red alert all pilots report to your units

Said meyrin on the speaker while I was turning on my mobile suit

----JIN POV----

Another attack? After they killed mattew they dare to come back for more? That alarm made me angry while I was getting up from the bed and left the room Luna was following me to the lockers and while I was changing to my pilot uniform I was able to hear on the speaker that shinn, rox and Melanie had already left to battle so I hurried up and came out at the same time as dafne who looked surprised but that expression changed to anger

-dafne this is not the time for this but……..

-just don't screw it up again

She said leaving the place and I couldn't avoid feeling bad

-jin…

I turned my face to where Luna's voice was and tried to hide my emotions with a fake smile

-I'm alright Luna

I answered trying not to worry her much but I had the feeling she knew I was lying when she came close to me and hugged me

-take care

she said putting her head on my right shoulder making me feel her warm body making me feel much better now

-you too Luna

I answered wrapping my arms around her and we stayed like that for some seconds but even if I didn't want to let go those stupid bastards from neo world were attacking us right now so I tried to let go but before that I kiss her while she pull me closer to her

-----On the hangar------

-what silhouette are you going to use?

I asked to lunamaria who was getting inside the core splendor

-why you ask?

-I don't know I just got the feeling that you should use the blast silhouette

I answered and this confuse her

-why?

Even I felt weird for me to be asking this but I just had a weird vision a moment ago that Luna was fighting pretty well with the blast silhouette it seems like all this fighting is turning me crazy

-just forget it

I said while I ran to my X-BREAKER and activated but then it happen again, the controls were locked and numbers appeared on the screen and the computers blew up but it didn't damaged me at all

-damn this virus again and now even more powerful!!!!??

I asked furiously looking how lunamaria launched with the blast silhouette so I got out of my mobile suit and saw how dafne launched and the rest of the team while I could only watch but then an idea came and ran where vino was

-vino how much time will it take to assemble the pieces of project LG?

I asked and he was surprised when he heard my question maybe because nobody expected that I was going to use "that" this soon

-ten minutes if we do it now

-then what are you waiting for?

I asked and all the mechanics started to open some metal boxes and this surprised me since no one could suspect that the parts where hidden right in their noses

-----Outside------

-how can this be!!??

Asked lunamaria while dodging the attacks from one of the ghost mobile suits was an exact replica of the abyss Gundam but it was color black and purple just like the rest of them

Kira was more surprised when he saw that all the six enemies were replicas of the gundams the extended used on the last two wars but he didn't had a lot of time to think since the calamity and Gaia were attacking him

-THIS TIME WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!!!!!!

Yelled orga sabnak shooting at the freedom with all his weapons but kira dodged all of the beams

-IF YOU DON'T DIE THEY ARE GONNA KILL US!!!!!!!

Yelled stellar who managed to sneak behind kira and she was able to cut one of freedoms wings with her beam saber and she was about to stab him but shinn destroyed the saber with his blaster

-stellar is that you?

Asked shinn and while she appeared on his miniscreen and when he saw her she was surprised

-shinn?

Asked stellar

-you are alive stellar!!!

Said shinn exited who felt he was about to cry seeing her first love alive but she changed her surprised expression to anger

-you promised stellar to protect her and you didn't!!!!!!

She said and shinn was shocked hearing this

-stellar I………

-YOU LET STELLAR DIE SHINN!!!!!!

She yelled pulling out her beam rifle and stated shooting at him and he managed to block the beams with his beam shield of his Destiny left arm

-stellar stop I don't want to fight you!!!

Said shinn but stellar answered by transforming her Gaia to the wolf-like mobile armor and charged against him with her Griffon beam sables and shinn managed to barely dodge the attack loosing his left leg

-stellar I tried to protect you but………

-YOU LIED TO STELLAR!!!!

She answered who charged again but the impulse kicked the Gaia away from the destiny

-Luna!!!!

-shinn I know how you feel and I know why you don't want to fight her but even if she looks like her she's not like she used to be she was revived by neo world to be used as a tool so does everyone else of this guys

said lunamaria

-but she is……..

-ill fight her and defeat her I don't care if you hate me and try to kill me because of this but I wont let you die this way

Answered lunamaria who shot stellar with missiles of the blast silhouette but shinn destroyed them with his boomerang

-shinn what are you doing!!??

Asked lunamaria annoyed

-I won't let stellar die ill promised to protect her!!!

Said shinn who charged against the impulse

-shinn what are you doing baka!!???

Asked lunamaria who could barely dodge the destiny anti sword attacks

-stay away from stellar Luna!!!

Answered shinn furiously who was able to cut the left arm of the impulse and lunamaria backed away and shot two red beams from the blast impulse hips but shinn dodge it and appeared in front of Luna ready to strike again with his sword

-shinn stop it!!!!!

Said terry blocking the attack of the destiny with his shield

-terry!!!!

-stay away lunamaria I don't know what's happening to him but I have to stop him

-get out of the way!!!!!

Yelled shinn entering in SEED MODE who managed to pull the Excalibur away from him but terry pulled out his M249-like rifle and started shooting at shinn but her dodge all the attacks easily and when he got close enough he attacked but terry dodged it

-what's wrong with you dammit!???

Asked terry who tried to disable the arms but shinn moved to fast

-you guys are trying to kill stellar!!!

Answered shinn using his palm beam cannon creating an energy sphere and terry tried to block it with his shield but the attack destroyed it with the rest of the arm

-shinn stop it already!!!

Said lunamaria who appeared in front of shinn but in that moment the Gaia in its mobile armor form charged against the impulse from the back and lunamaria looked behind and she saw she couldn't dodge the attack and closed her eyes waiting for the impact to die just like heine did but in that moment the Gaia exploded by green beams leaving the mobile suit in pieces and cockpit damaged

-what is that?

Asked terry surprised when he saw it came from a little silver cannon that had the shape of a V

-it's the dragoon system? But it doesn't' look like the freedom dragoon cannons

Said lunamaria surprised looking how the cannon along side five more destroyed most of the Raider gundam who was giving trouble to Melanie and rox

All the pilots stopped the fight when they looked at a Gundam mobile suit that was mostly colored white with black and had the symbol of a red colored Lv together on the left shoulder and the cannons folded and returned to its back

-another one?

Asked auel surprised

-that mobile suit came out of the Minerva

Said Karen surprised

-there's no data about a seventh Gundam!!

Said sting looking that the mobile suit was unknown on the computer of its mobile suit

-no matter ill kill it like everyone else!!!!

Said shani who charged against the white gundam but for his surprise the gundam pulled out a beam sable from its right forearm and blocked the sickle attack from the forbidden with the beam saber using only its left arm

-damn you!!!!

Said shani who tried to push he's opponent but for his surprise a blue energy ball came out of the white Gundam's right hand that destroyed the head of the forbidden then it kicked it away from him

-damn you whitey you're going down!!!

Said orga who shot the white mobile suit with its long range beam cannons from its back but the gundam blocked it with a beam shield on its left arm and it pulled out a beam rifle destroying the right arm of the calamity dropping its bazooka

-this guy wont fall easily let's get him auel lets get him

Said sting who turned his chaos into mobile armor mode and abyss followed

Jin who was inside the white gundam gave a serious look to the two mobile that one of them he recognize since Mare was suppose to pilot the abyss

-let's see if you guys can stand against my liberty Nu Gundam

Said Jin who was seated on a ejectable panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in the torso of the mobile suit dodging the attacks of the chaos rifle

-this panoramic monitor helps me see even better compare to the normal cockpit

Said Jin on his head while he charged against the enemy at a high speed almost as fast as the x-breaker on thunder shift mode dodging the attacks of both abyss and chaos

-its fast auel be ca………..

Sting couldn't finish talking since Jin slice the chaos gundam in half making it explode

-damn you white!!!!!!!!

Said auel who shot a red blast to the Nu gundam with the cannon on its chest but Jin easily dodge it

-that mobile suit is defeating all of them

Said ray impressed to see such a gundam

-shani, orga lets get him!!!!  
said auel and the three of them charged against the Nu

-this guys don't seem to get it that they can't win…….o well ill teach them with this go FIN FUNNEL!!!!!!!

Said Jin while a white bolt flashed across his forehead making a weird sound

For the surprise of the three ghost gundams the saw how the entire six fin funnels left the back of the Nu and folded to the V shape and started shooting at them but since the funnels where to fast to dodge the three received serious damages to their mobile suits

-ghost unit retreat you lost half of the team

Said Roy who appeared on the three extended miniscreens and this made them get furious and left the place

-they retreated

Said dafne without looking behind that the Raider was still able to move and throw its iron ball with spikes but when she barely turned around the attack was blocked by a green hexagon beam shield made by the fin funnels

-I won't let anyone else die!!!!

Said Jin who appeared in front of the Raider shooting at the cockpit with his beam rifle making it explode

All of the Minerva mobile suits surrounded the Nu while Jin tried to communicate with them but he forgot to put on the plans a communicator

-who are you? Are you an ally?

Asked kira but no answer came

-if I can talk to them like last time without a communicator then………

Shinn looked at the Gaia's cockpit remembering that the Nu was responsible of leaving it like that and began to feel hate towards the Nu and he pulled out his beam rifle and charged against the white gundam while shooting at it

-what the hell!!!??

Asked Jin surprised when he saw shinn reaction dodging the beams

-YOU BASTARD DARE TO HURT STELLAR IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!

Yelled shinn and Jin managed to hear what shinn said making him confused

- (it worked)……shinn stop it's me!!!!

Said Jin and everyone was surprised when they heard jin's voice on their heads but it sounded like if he was by their side

-I just created the design but I was able to communicate with them without having a communicator more easily this must be the psycoframe my grandfather made

said jin on his mind impressed

-Jin is that you on the white mobile suit?

Asked lunamaria and Jin managed to hear her

-Its me Luna like my new RX-93 Liberty Nu Gundam?

Asked Jin

-when did he…..get that mobile suit?

Asked terry

-let's go back

Said Jin and everyone obeyed while shinn grabbed the Gaia cockpit

----At the hangar----

All the pilots amazed where looking at the Nu while Jin got off of it

-is everyone alright?

Asked Jin

-where did you get that unit? It was impossible that you got it out of nowhere

Asked lunamaria while all the mechanics arrived impressed

-the Nu rocked back there did we did a good job on building it?

Asked vino and Jin smiled at him

-even I was impressed at its speed and power

Said jin

-you guys build that!!?? When!??

Asked kira surprised

-sorry commander but I asked them to build it in secret since the first day here on the Minerva I gave them only the cockpit and the design but they did a magnificent job on it

Answered Jin while he looked at dafne who walked towards him

-I bet she's going to slap me for saving her

Said Jin on his head but instead she wrapped her arms around him and put her face on his chest and started crying leaving Jin surprised

-daf…ne..

-I'm sorry for blaming you for what happened last time……when you saved me today I…

-its ok like I said I wont let anyone else die now that I have a new sword ill protect everyone who I care about-----I hope Luna wont get jealous like last time

Said jin and this made dafne blush a little

-thanks jin……Luna just don't beat him up because of this

said dafne who let go of jin and this made lunamaria get a little annoyed

-what is that suppose to mean?

-I don't know maybe because you and Jin are a couple

Answered dafne and this made lunamaria blush remembering that she never told anyone about Jin and her

-actually we are since two days ago

Said Jin and this made lunamaria to blush even more and this surprised everyone specially dafne

-so that's why I haven't seen you around the ship this past days

said kira

-I bet they were in Jin's room doing dirty stuff

said Melanie making lunamaria's face completely red

-what's wrong sleeping with the one you love?

Asked Jin and this made everyone's mouths open widely almost falling to the ground and this confused him a lot

-did I say something wrong?

Asked jin scratching his head

-these people with perverted minds misunderstand you and they thought that you and I you know we did…….

-oh I get it they think that we had sex

Said jin happy to understand the situation and this made everyone fall to the ground

-he had to say it like if it was nothing

Said lunamaria on her head

----On the medical room------

Shinn was alone watching stellar who was unconscious and had bandages in her left arm and forehead

-is she alright?

Asked shinn to the doctor

-she is really injured but at least we are able to help her

Said the doctor and shinn remembered how the Nu gundam left stellar like that

-jin……..ill never forgive you for this

I know I combined a little bit of the UC putting the Nu Gundam and putting the existence of the newtypes but I couldn't help myself since I love that gundam the moment I saw It in action and I think it's the best mobile suit in all the gundam universe but since this a cosmic era fic ill have some different equipment (but ill never take away the fin funnel that is way better that the dragoon system) i hoped you liked the chapter please review and tell me how its going


	12. Nu vs Destiny

Chapter eleven Nu vs. Destiny

---Some time later----

On the resting area Jin was talking with dafne while lunamaria explained about her relationship with Jin

-that is so cute both of you knew each other since little kinds and promise to be together

Said Melanie

-what a cute love story

Said Karen and this made lunamaria blush a little

-how irresponsible from Jin for not telling you

Said terry and Jin heard this

-hey its not that easy you know when I saw her here in the Minerva it wasn't such a good time and even after that it was almost impossible since I wasn't using my alias and she would never believe me

Answered Jin annoyed

-I don't care about that anymore actually so leave my Jin alone

Said lunamaria

Jin smiled to lunamaria and this made her blush a little

-hey dafne I want to ask you something

Said Jin to dafne

-what is it?

Asked dafne

-why did you forgive me? I mean its not that I didn't want you to forgive me but you know its weird

Asked Jin and this made her blush a little

-well i………felt it was pointless to hate you when you saved my life

said dafne

-why?

Asked jin

-because I feel that you would have done the same thing is mattew

Answered dafne

-I think I would have………..he was a good friend

Said jin

-by the way Jin you never explain us clearly how the hell you got such a powerful mobile suit

Said terry interrupting the conversation

-well as I said it was build in secret by the mechanics of the ship since I didn't have time to build it before I came here since I barely finished the blueprints of the model at that time

-you were planning on using it before?

Asked lunamaria

-yea but when I was about to start it I was transferred to this ship and since the Nu is made of very advance technology I told the mechanics to keep it a secret

-where you get that technology?

Asked terry

-it was made by our grandfather Hugo mirouko who is a scientist that studies the newtypes and work on creating newtype advance technology he gave me the cockpit that has a panoramic monitor and the six fin funnels and told me to build the rest of it by myself and it took me the whole last war to finish the design

-you mean the old man?

Asked terry

-what's a newtype?

Asked meyrin

-aren't those special people who said to be the next step of evolution?

Asked rox

-correct they are people who had evolved with heightened mental awareness and exhibit telepathic and telekinetic abilities they are only born around half coordinators and half naturals and they are need to be born on space

anwsered jin and lunamaria remebered once when she saw the images of what happened to mattew and received the same feelings jin had

-so that's one of the newtype powers

said lunamaria on her head

-you can do that stuff?

Asked melanie surprised

-can you read peoples minds?

Asked karen who sounded exited

-well probably but its not easy to use them, last time i needed to use the psycoframe to be able to communicate to you telepactly

-spycoframe?

Asked terry

-the cockpit was installed with the spycoframe its hard to explain but it helps me use my newtype abilities example, I can control the mobile suit like if it was my own body and I can communicate telepaticly and I'm the only one who can pilot because its specialise to be used only for people who have hight mental awareness

-you earlier mentioned something called Fin funnels

said rox

-those are the litte V shaped remote control weapons that are something like the dragoon but its quite different compare to the dragoon system since it can create beam shields and can be used on earth and has its own engine inside so It would last more and wonder around battefield and lastly there are more faster and you can make better battle tactics with them

-and It can be used only by you or another newtype?

asked melanie

-mu la fraga could use them you just need mental awareness

anwsered jin

-is it equipped with a neutron jammer canceller? By the way I see it it's almost at the level of the commander's strike freedom

Said terry

-its main engine is a Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor but even if the Nu is way more powerful than the x-breaker it still doesn't match the freedom since its not yet ready

-not ready yet!!?? You mean……

-it's just a prototype it's still dangerous to use it because of the high need of mental awareness it can leave in a permanent comma if I'm not careful

-then you should us it that much no…..you shouldn't use it at all its dangerous

Said lunamaria who sounded worried but Jin smiled at her

-its ok Luna I'm not that stupid to live the rest of my life as a vegetable

Answered Jin

-and what about the x-breaker?

Asked dafne

-ill be giving it to Luna

Answered Jin and this surprised everyone specially lunamaria

-think of it as a early birthday present

-really??!!!

Asked lunamaria exited

-ill fix it for you first

-what happened to it?

-a stupid virus screw it up again and that's why I needed the Nu in the last battle

Shinn arrived to the area and walked towards Jin

-hey shinn by the way who is that girl on the medical room? I saw you taking her over there but I never seen her around before was she the pilot of the Gaia?

Asked Jin and this made shinn mad and punched Jin on the face making him fall to the ground

-shinn what are you doing!!!?

Asked lunamaria surprised

-that's for attacking stellar you asshole

Said shinn and Jin got up quickly

-I don't know what you are talking about but……..

Jin didn't finish talking when he throws a punch at shinn's face

-I don't like to get punched for no reason unless if I'm acting like a dick that it's almost impossible

Said Jin

-Jin don't provoke him even more

Said lunamaria trying to stop the conflict before it became a fight

-no reason?!!! What do you mean no reason!!!!???

Asked shinn furiously charged against Jin but her dodge the punch and punch him on the stomach

-well I don't know your fucking reason why are you attacking me

Said Jin annoyed

-you and that stupid Nu almost killed stellar!!!!

Answered shinn with hatred

-who the hell is this stellar!!???

Asked Jin even more pissed off but when shinn was about to attack again kira got on the way

-calm down shinn

Said kira

-but that bastard…..

-if you are referring to jin he only fought to defend the ship and his partners and if you don't calm down ill severely punish you because of what I saw on the battlefield for attacking lunamaria and terry and what jin did to the Gaia pilot was right since because of your selfish acts lunamaria might had died because of that girl who is our "ENEMY" who had killed many of our soldiers

Said kira and Jin hearing this he was filled with rage towards shinn

-you……………tried to kill Luna!!!??

Asked Jin furiously whose eyes were starting to turn colored red as blood and this scared shinn

-that's not it Jin he…….

-how dare you try to kill Luna because of an enemy!!!???

Asked jin infuriated who was about to attack shinn but terry and ray hold him

-stellar is not an enemy!!!!

Answered shinn furiously but kira stop him before he attacked Jin

-how can you say that even after she tried to kill you idiot!!!!!!

-shut up it's not her fault!!!!

-not her fault!!!??? Of course it's her fault she pulled the trigger and tried to kill you

-they made her do it she didn't want that!!!!

-so now your making an excuse like if she was innocent

-what did you say!!???

-even if someone makes you to go to war you still kill people make people suffer and that's what that girl has done and don't think I'm ignorant I read reports of the Gaia extended pilot who killed many good zaft pilots including heine westenfluss who was a close friend of mine and she used the destroy and killed thousands of innocent life's and you tell me she is still innocent!!???

Asked jin furiously and rox hearing about his brother he felt anger against shinn

-shut up!!!!!

-she killed people whose lives where more valuable than hers she was going to die anyways shinn you should had left her die on the Minerva!!!!!

-that's it ill kill you!!!!!

yelled shinn who tried to get free from kira but he didn't let him

-come and try it you are only good at getting enraged and to pilot a mobile suit

-both of you stop it!!!

Ordered kira and both of them tried to calm down

-violence wont lead us to anything shinn

Said kira

-commander can you at least let us deal with this problem in a battle between mobile suits?

Asked Jin surprising he's commander and everyone else

-that's to risky Jin

Answered kira

-I know but let's just add the rule if one of us kills the other he will be executed

-Jin I don't think is a good…..

-Luna don't worry I have no intentions of killing shinn anyway ill just teach him a lesson before arriving to plant

Said Jin and shinn got even angrier hearing this

-fine with me but you know the consequences if one of you murders the other

Answered kira and shinn hearing this walked to the locker

-but leaving the other injured doesn't count as death penalty right?

Asked Jin

-that depends

Answered kira and this scared Jin who was planning to injure shinn a little

----Minutes later on the lockers------

Jin and shinn finished dressing up and both of them looked at each other seriously

-ill show you my true power Jin

Said shinn who was heading to the exit

-ill show you that my newtype abilities will defeat your Seed

Answered Jin

-let's make a bet

-a bet?

Asked Jin

-if I win you'll have to apologize to stellar and admit that I'm superior pilot than you

-and what if you lose? I'm not specking something like you apologizing to Luna since I don't have to force you to do that

Said Jin leaving shinn surprised

-you pick then

Answered shinn

-Ill tell you after the battle if I win

Said Jin and this made shinn nervous and left the room

-I hope nothing goes wrong with the Nu

Said Jin on his mind grabbing his black helmet and left the room (Jin's pilot uniform colors are black that replaces the usual red and the rest of it is colored white)

The moment he got outside the lockers he saw lunamaria

-you where waiting for me?

-yeah……

-sorry but I usually don't act like that is just…….I hate people who prefer to hurt their own friends for a impossible love like that one

-how did you know that?

-it's obvious

-please don't hurt shinn he's……like the brother I never had

-when you talk about him makes me feel a little jealous since you know both of you were……

-its not like that anymore Jin I always loved you since we were little shinn was there to comfort me when I thought athrun and meyrin were killed

Said lunamaria wrapping her arms around him

-i…..sorry for bridging that topic now

Said jin

-take care

She said kissing him on the right cheek

----In that same moment on orb----

It was around 8 pm athrun was watching the sky from the window from the athhas mansion

-are you alright?

Asked cagalli

-I got a bad feeling cagalli this group neo world have used many machines on the battles against the Minerva and the orb where did they get such an army its almost impossible not to notice where it came from

Answered athrun

-let's not worry about it right now

said cagalli

-and the thing that worries me most is Jin mirouko

-Jin? ------the cute red coat soldier?

-he possesses the black seed…………the power that may destroy the planet

said athrun

-the black seed?

Asked cagalli

-kira told me that neo world wanted Jin death because of the black seed and I heard of it from my father when I was little

Answered athrun

-he seems like a nice guy athrun he is even cutter than you

-what!!???--------cutter than me!!???

-he may be cutter but you are more mature that him and lets not forget you're the only athrun ill ever love

awnsered cagalli kissing him on the lips

----On the Minerva----

-hey shinn good luck this will be a hard one

Said yolant looking how shinn got inside the Destiny

-he will be easy he has very low level pilot and he has a worthless prototype

Answered shinn

-are you sure about that? he has done more damage to neo world that you had shinn

Said vino but her ignored what he said and launched

Jin arrived to the hangar alongside lunamaria and put on he's helmet

-see you later

Said Jin who walked towards his Liberty Nu

-what variation you want to use?

Asked vino

-let's keep the balanced one for now but can you add the hyper bazooka on the back?

Answered Jin who got inside the cockpit

-that will make the Nu slower

Said vino

-yeah but that's the only heavy weapon I have and I may have to use it against that green cannon the Destiny has

Answered jin who waited for a minute and launched

Both the destiny and Nu were outside and they both looked at each other

-ready shinn? This will be interesting

-shut up and let's start already

Answered shinn who pulled out he's beam rifle and started shooting at jin but he easily dodge the attacks and pulled out his beam rifle and shoot at the destiny but he blocked it with he's beam shield

Inside the Minerva everyone even kira were watching the fight on the bridge who were all impressed at the speed of both mobile suits

-this is really incredible two of our Ace pilots are fighting each other

said one of the crewmen

-who will win? You know both of them more than us

Asked Melanie to lunamaria

-well I haven't seen jin as much as shinn but jin is more of a strategist and excellent at dodging attacks but shinn is a great pilot too but uses a lot of aggressive attacks

Answered lunamaria

-coordinator vs. newtype this will be really interesting

Said terry on his head

outside both Gundam's where shooting at each other with their beam rifles dodging the attacks but shinn needed to block most of jin's attacks because they were more accurate

-damn you are you trying to make fun of me!!!??  
Asked Jin pulling out his anti-ship sword and charged against Jin

-now is my chance go Fin Funnel!!!!!!!!!!!

Shinn was surprised when he saw the Funnels coming out of the Nu folding into a V shape and surrounded shinn but for jin's surprise shinn and dodge the attacks cutting two of the funnels and this made jin get a little angry while the other funnels returned to the Nu's back and pulled out his large beam saber from the back and blocked shinn's attack

-you dare to insult stellar I will defeat you!!!!!!!

Yelled shinn and Jin hearing this pulled out his funnels again and they shoot at the destiny right shoulder and this made shinn back away and Jin took the opportunity to attack with the palm beam cannon creating a blue energy ball but shinn counter it with his own palm beam cannon provoking an explosion in front of them but it cleared fast since both of them were fighting fiercely with their swords

-Jin is not using he's Nu as good as last time

Said ray

-is it because he's facing shinn?

Asked terry

-is because Jin doesn't want to injure shinn but shinn is attacking for real

Answered kira and this made lunamaria get more worried

-like if I will let you win

Said Jin who backed away and for everyone's surprise three dummy's that had the shape of the Nu came out the Liberty Nu hands

-what are those balloons suppose to do!!???

Asked shinn who charged against Jin ignoring the dummy's that where in front of him but for his surprise they exploded destroying he's anti-ship sword

-damn you!!!!!

Yelled shinn entering in Seed Mode and pulled out he's green long range beam cannon and jin pulled out his hyper bazooka and they both shoot at the same time making a huge explosion and this made the Minerva that was close to the battle tremble

-commander please stop them this battle is going way to far

Begged lunamaria and kira ran to the harbor

The explosion cleared and both Gundam's were looking at each other while shinn was full of hatred jin was completely calmed

-you are good shinn but no wonder why you lost against the Justice

Said jin

-what do you mean by that!????

Asked shinn furious

-because you forgot something

Answered Jin and this confused shinn

-GO FIN FUNNEL!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin while a white bolt flashed across his forehead and for shinn's surprise he was surrounded by a beam shield created by the four funnels

-you got to be kidding me I forgot about them!!!!!  
Said shinn who tried to free himself

-I won shinn

-not yet!!!!!!

-I told you I won't kill you

Answered Jin

-so there's no reason for me to launch

Said kira who was happy about jin's reaction

----Minutes later on the harbor------

All the pilots where surprised when they heard what Jin picked as punishment to shinn for losing

-that's not fair!!!!!!

Yelled shinn at Jin

-you told me to pick whatever I wanted so now you have to do it

Said Jin pulling out a Zaft red coat uniform exactly like lunamaria's

-for two weeks every time I work on my Nu you have to help me while wearing a uniform just like lunamaria including the miniskirt

Answered Jin and this made shinn's face completely red and all the pilots wanted to laugh

-but I……but…..

-hey it's just two weeks but if you act professionally at that times you will gain my trust again

Answered Jin

-who needs your trust!!!!

-I think everyone at this ship and so those yours

Answered Jin surprising shinn and all the pilots

-we pilots can't be fighting like this or else we will create unnecessary enemies and this will put in danger to everyone

-I……………..

-we don't have to be friends if you don't want to but at least we have to respect each other

-I…do respect you Jin and I want to be your friend

-you do?

-I sometimes wish I could be like you……you are always calm while I have very impulsive actions and make so many mistakes unlike you…… but when you attack stellar…..

-I do make a lot of mistakes since I'm a human being I just try to avoid them by using my head but you shinn you act on your emotions and personal judgement rather than logic

Answered Jin making shinn remember all the mistakes he has made like trying to protect stellar while she was killing innocent people, when he attacked athrun on the Gouf and when in the final battle was helping a government that was planning to make a world without actual freedom

-but for now lets forget about the topic and help me out check if the Nu wasn't damaged

Said Jin who walked towards hi's unit

-jin is so quiet sometimes but he is really mature for his age

said kira

-he has always been like that--------i'm glad you havent change that much

answsered lunamaria

----Minutes later------

-how are the rocket thrusters?

Asked Jin too shinn who was wearing lunamaria's uniform while every mechanic was laughing at him and he's face was completely red

-hey shinn now you look prettier today

-hey shinn nice black panties you got there

-want to be my girlfriend shinn?

-worst bet ever…….

Said shinn on his head embarrassed

I hope stellar fans don't hate me because I think I insulted her a lot on this chapter but I just focus on logic since I don't really hate her but she definitely killed many innocent people and that's the part I hate the most specially shinn's reaction after that event I hope you liked the chapter please review and tell me how this fic is going


	13. Past

Chapter Twelve Truth

The Minerva arrived to plant and it stationed on Aprilius 4 and all the pilots including meyrin, Arthur and the commander where inside an elevator that was heading to the Plants president office

-I cant believe you came all the way from orb just to be on this meeting

said lunamaria

-orb has to know everything about the matter-------specially about the black seed

Answered athrun looking at jin

-this is the first time you visit the president lacus right Jin?

Asked kira

-right

Jin answered smiling

-she's really kind person so don't worry about acting so serious

Said meyrin

-you seem to know her well meyrin

Said Jin smiling at her and this made her blush a little and she couldn't answer he's question

-are you still mad at me?

Asked Jin walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her and this made meyrin's face even more red

-jin…..i..

-its ok if you're angry you should relax a little since you're still my best friend?

Asked jin

-yeah…..we are

she said nervously

-great now we can be like when we used to be

Said jin

-you should take this more serious about the topic were going to talk about

Said rox

-you're right rox……..commander?

-yes Jin?

-I apologize for not telling you about the black seed and I do know what other reason why neo world fear me

-you do?

Asked kira

-yeah ill explain everything even what happen to me seven years ago

Answered Jin and this surprised lunamaria, meyrin and terry who longed waited for Jin to tell them why he disappeared seven years ago

-does what happen at that time is part of the topic?

Asked kira

-yea…..it does...a lot.

----On the chairwoman office-----

kira and company entered the room and lacus seeing kira she got up from her chair and ran towards him and hugged him most of the pilots where surprised except lunamaria, meyrin, shinn and jin

-it's been so long I missed you

Said lacus who felt really happy to be reunited with her love one

-I know me too lacus

Answered kira holding her tighter

-are you trying to make me feel jealous pinky-chan?

Asked Jin and lacus and lunamaria looked at him surprised

-it's that you………..jin?

Asked lacus and Jin smiled at her

-did you miss me?

Asked Jin and lacus let go of kira and went to hug Jin

-hey what is going on here?!!

Asked kira who was a little jealous because his moment with lacus was interrupted and she was hugging another man

-haven't I told you about jin-san kira?

Asked lacus

-you mean your friend who was the fist selection your fathers choose for you to get married before athrun!!?? "THIS" Jin!!???

Asked kira surprised so did everyone else

-but you said you never met lacus before

Said meyrin chocked

-I said it was the first time I came to visit her as "president" of Plant I never said that I didn't knew her

Answered Jin

-wait kira said that both of you were going to get married?

Asked lunamaria

-I reject it since I have always believed I would see you again Luna

Answered Jin

-I think we should discuss about what we came for

Said rox

-this rox guy it's nothing like he's older brother he is more like rey

Said shinn on his head

-your right we came to discuss a serious matter come with me to the conference room

Answered lacus

----Minutes later----

-please everyone take a seat

Said lacus while she seated on the main chair of the round table and the rest of the Minerva crew seated on the other ones

-you should know a little bit about the problem lacus

Said kira

-that group called itself Neo World are trying to create a world full of coordinators but they feel that ORB and my government and my best soldiers are a menace and they have tried to destroy the Minerva a lot of times I'm I right so far?

Asked lacus

-yes lacus

Answered kira

-and one of the pilots here is their main objective to eliminate?

Asked lacus looking at the pilots a little curious

-that pilot is me…….the fear me because of two mayor reasons one of them because I'm the so called Black Seed wielder

Said Jin and this surprise lacus so did everyone else

-so he did know

Said dafne remembering the day when Jin didn't say nothing about the matter

-isn't the SEED mode represents the ability for an individual with the SEED factor to enter into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability?

-its different I can enter SEED mode anytime I want but they say that no black eye can turn into SEED and it has been proven since in all the people who had been reported to be able to use SEED even if they only have used it once in their life none of them have black eyes but theres a coodinator legend about it if someone with black eyes can use SEED he will have the power to clean the world from all wars or to bring calamity and destruccion and I have proved that may be true

said jin who pulled out a disk and got up from the chair and walked towards a screen that was at the left side of the room but before he insteted the disck on the drive he looked at everyone

-this will be extremly strong video I recommend people who don't like to see this kind of stuff to leave now

said jin almost refering to the girls while insenting the disck and the light turned off while everyone was impressed when they saw that was the video tape from the battle against the second lord of neo world they enconter the battle was going as it happen and everyone saw how mattew protected jin sacrificing his live seeing this tears came out of dafnes eyes but suddenly it changed to the video from inside the neo world pilot who was smiling because of hes succes for killing mattew but then the screen splited reveling on the right side jin whose black eyes where started to turn red as blood

-whats is this?

Asked kira but jin didn't anwser

-y..ou…………YOU!!!!!!!!!!

yelled jin whose voice changed and in that moment the Neo World pilot started to panic screaming like if someone was attacking him but everyone on the room were terrified when they saw the pilot who was bleeding from the eyes while hes head was getting bigger while screaming for mercy but in a matter of seconds it exploded covering the hole place with blood and rest of the brain leaving everyone spechless

-I killed that pilot with one of the black seed powers

said jin taking out the disk

-yo…u did tha…t to him?

Asked lacus who could barely speak

-I didn't know what I was doing but I was able to watch a vision of me turning in some kind of beats and started to rip his body apart………maybe it was my desire for revenge that made me do that

Said Jin

-so it wants your fault at least

Said lunamaria nervously

-what happen to him came from me even if someone brainwash me and makes me kill someone I'm still the responsible for killing that person

Said Jin making shinn think about his actions with stellar who he declared innocent all the time even if she killed thousands of life's that were more valuable than hers

-that's not true jin you……

-the second reason the fear me is because I'm a newtype

Said Jin interrupting lunamaria

-newtype?

Asked lacus

-the real next step of human evolution compare to the coordinators newtypes are more powerful since the human body evolved with heightened mental awareness and exhibit telepathic and telekinetic abilities. As such, Newtypes tend to appear among Spacenoids who are born half coordinators and have naturals maybe that's why my strong mental awareness compresses my true black seed powers but sometimes some of that power releases itself when im really angry…….the only two times I used the black seed true powers was when sombody I cared died

Said jin

-you are not only the wilder of a inhuman power but you are also a newtype

Said kira

-how do you know all this?

Asked lacus

-my father was a special agent who worked in ZAFT and me how all the stuff he knew about self defense, piloting a mobile suit and other stuff and even how to use the Seed even thought everyone thought it was impossible

-you said you have used the black seed twice when was the first time?

Asked lacus

-seven years ago my dad was send with all his family to the colony lunamaria and meyrin used to live to investigate and find some blue cosmos guys who were planning terrorist attacks to the plant in that area and we all changed to different names temporally to protect us

-that explains why he called himself alan

Said meyrin on her mind

-but it didn't work that well……………

----Flashback----

-I'm still young for me to be saying this but i……like you yagami-kun

said lunamaria and Alan smiled

-I like you too when we get a little older can you be my girlfriend?

Asked Alan and she got surprised and blushed a little

-ok

said lunamaria smiling with her pretty smile

-well……….but we have to seal this promise with some sort of action

said jin and this confused lunamaria

-how?

Asked Luna and for her surprise jin kiss her on the lips and she was shocked for some moments but she kiss him back and stayed there for some seconds and both of them separated to get a little bit of air

-Alan……………..we are too young for this!!! And that was my first kiss!!!!!

Yelled lunamaria whose face was completely red

-well I did it so nobody else would take your first kiss

Said jin and this made lunamaria blush

-your right

Said lunamaria and Jin looked at his watch and got up

-its getting late I have to go

Said Jin while he helps lunamaria to get up but she didn't let go of his hand

-what is it?

Asked Jin kindly and she hugged the confused kid

-I…..don't like you Alan………I love you

Said lunamaria kissing him in the lips and he was completely chocked but then two seconds later he kiss her back

-and you said that we were to young for this

said jin on his head

-------One hour later--------

-dad I'm home

Said jin arriving from the front door

-you came just in time hurry and grab your things

Answered his dad who was packing his clothing

-why for?

-we are leaving

-what!!???

-don't argue it wont be far from here you can still visit your friends but we have to move because the blue cosmos may had found out about my mission and since I have to stay in this colony will be moving to another house to be safer

-well ok… but can I visit lunamaria and meyrin tomorrow to tell them?

-sure just pack your things and ill tell you how to explain to them later

----Some time later-----

jin was seated on the car behind his mom looking at the window while his dad driving was talking to her mom about stuff he couldn't understand because of his young age but then the car suddenly stopped after hearing a shot from a gun and for jin's surprise he's face was covered with blood and he looked at the back of his mother seat and there was a hole and blood was coming out of it

-MARIA!!!!!! JIN GET OUT OF HERE!!!!

Yelled his dad but Jin was chocked because he knew what had happened

-ma…ma….

-Jin the blue cosmos found us get out of here now!!!

Ordered his father and jin slowly opened the door and got out of the car looking how his father pulled out a gun and started shooting at some people who were shooting at them

-damn you space monster die for a blue and pure world!!!!

Yelled one of the naturals who was attacking Jin's dad with a machine gun and managed to injure him

All of the naturals surrounded Jin's father and started kicking him around until one of them who was carrying a gun shot him in the head

-damn you azrael (yea the same bastard from SEED) we wanted to beat him up a little bit more

Said one of the men to the blond hair and blue eye man who shot Jin's father

-there was no need to make our hands dirty when it comes to these monsters

Said azrael who looked at Jin and smiled

-what about the spy's son? He's only a kid

Said one of the men

-kill him

Ordered azrael and Jin who was shocked after seeing his parents being killed he ignored the gun that was pointed on his head by one of the blue cosmos

-die you monster

Said the man but he saw terrified when he saw Jin looking at him with anger while his pacific black pearl eyes turned into blood red color

-what the hell!!!!???

All the blue cosmos where shocked when they saw Jin with his fist stabbing their partner chest and he pulled out the heart and squashed it

-it's a real monster kill him!!!!!!!!

Yelled one of the blue cosmos but azrael ran away while he terrified listened to the screams of his partners and when he turned his face to see behind he was even more terrified when he saw jin full of blood in his entire body and all the blue cosmos laying on the floor dead

-this is impossible!!!  
Said azrael hearing how Jin roar like an wild beast

Some time later the ambulance and the police arrived at the scene and checked all the bodies and one of them was Jin

-poor kid some maniac did this

Said one of the police men

-the blue cosmos may had kill him and someone else killed them

Said another officer

Minutes later Jin was taken to an ambulance and he immediately woke up and got up of stretcher and this surprised the driver

-what the hell!!???

-thanks for the ride but I have to go

Said Jin kicking the back doors and jumped from the ambulance and fell to the streets while he walked for some time with tears on he's eyes remembering what happened to his parents

-mama……papa…….roy…….our parents are dead

Said Jin in a low voice

-----End of flashback-----

Everyone was shocked after hearing this most of the girls wanted to cry and shinn felt very bad since he wasn't the only one who had lost his family in front of them

-as you can see I'm a monster I brutally killed twelve people when the Blacks Seed took control of me

Said jin who walked towards the exit

-that's not true Jin

Said lacus but he ignored what she said and left the room

Jin walked far away leaving the building and he sat on one of the seats outside

-how will they think of me now? How is going to be Luna's reaction?

He asked himself looking at the blue sky that was actually a fake sky

-I bet they will think that I'm a menace just like those neo world bustards and I should just kill myself before the Seed truly take over me

----On the conference room-----

Lacus hang up the phone that was on her right side

-he left the building

Said lacus

-lady lacus can I go and bring him back?

Asked lunamaria and lacus saw that tears came out of her azure eyes

-yes you can go lunamaria

said lacus and Luna hearing this left the room immediately

-now I know why he is like that

Said kira

-I feel bad about him

Said Melanie looking at the pilots and by the look of their faces they seem to agree with her

-jin………I didn't knew that you had suffered like this

Said meyrin on her mind

-now I'm regretting for hearing that story

Said terry on his head

-experiencing such murders and he turning out of control……….now I know why he said while ago that a lot of people wants him dead

Said dafne

-Jin is a very kind person even if he tries to hide it

Said lacus

-that newtype topic was interesting is he able to do that kind of stuff?

Asked Arthur

-newtype…….more powerful than coordinators I never heard of something like that

Said lacus

-he said that they had telepathic abilities and he was able to talk to us without a communicator

said karen

-lacus I think we should think now about a solution about neo world we found out that they can resurrect people

said kira

-ill use all of whats in my power to stop this people

said lacus

---outside----

lunamaria ran outside and when she saw jin seated just outside she felt relieved

-at least he didn't leave this place

said lunamaria who walked towards jin and when he saw her she looked to the ground ignoring when she sat down beside him putting her head on his shoulder

both of them quept quiet for a long time listing to the birds and the cars crossing by every minute felt like hours until jin putted his hand around lunamaria

-now you know why did I dissapeared……….i stayed with my granfather for a while when he found out I was a newtype he send me with the clyne family to keep me safe and they wanted me to marry lacus even if I was a little younger than her because supposly I was already preared to marry her when I became 13 but I declined because of you luna I loved you at that time I do more now

-i know jin

she anwsered in a really soft tone

-I don't know what to do now

-…………

-I'm trully an abomination

said jin who let go of lunamaira

-that's not true you are……….

-THEN EXPLAIN WHY DID I BRUTALLY MURDERED ALL THAT PEOPLE!!!!!!????

Asked jin furiosly and this shocker her

-HOW CAN YOU SAY ITS NOT TRUE WHEN I HAVE A DAMN BLACK SEED INSIDE OF ME THAT ONE DAY IT WILL TAKE CONTROL OF ME AND KILL THE INTIRE HUMAN RACE!!!

All those words made lunamaria fell like her heart was about to brake like glass and tears came out of her azure eyes and jin realised what he had done

-luna i…………..so…

-why jin!!?? Why do you have to always think bad about yourself!!??

Asked lunamaria who couldn't stand seeing him in that moment and looked to another side

jin wanted to say something but he and got up from the seat and walked away

-I knew something like this would happen ill be better to everyone if I kill myself now so I wont put anyone in danger

said jin and luna hearing she was socked and for jins surprise she was already holding him from the back

-don't leave me!!!!!

Yelled lunamaria surprising jin

-luna but…….

-I have been looking for you for seven years now you want to die and leave me again!!??

-you don't understand!!!

-I don't but how can I do it if you always hidding your problems

-because im afraid of putting you in danger that's why!!!

-so what if you do you never thought about how I would feel!!???

Asked lunamaria and this totatly leave him speachless while he turned around and saw her with tears on her eyes

-you idiot……….. you know I wouldn't care how risky it would be I want to be with you forever even if I have to be facing battles every day of my life

-…………..i know but I don't want to lose you…to lose you because of me

-you wont I promise you jin but don't do anything stupid or even dare to mention something like that again

-i………..ok i will…… sorry……..

awnsered jin who took of the tears from lunamarias eyes with his hand

-well find a way to get rid of the black seed…….together and we are not alone we have our friends of the minerva too

-yea…….your right we will find a way to destroy that seed before it hurts someone I love

said jin who smiled at her and she smiled back and kiss him on the lips by surprise

------hours later-------

-hey rox want to come with me meyrin, luna, jin and the commander?

Asked shinn to rox who was walking around the halls

-where to?

Asked rox

-to the cementary and pay respects to some of our partners

awnsered shinn

-………………….ok

-----some time later------

meyrin put some blue flowers on the grave were Ray Za Burrel was buried while everyone else from the old crew of the minerva couldn't avoid feeling bad

-he was a clone right?

Asked jin

-yea……..but he died on the final battle of the last war

anwsered lunamaria who souded sad

athrun walked along side meyrin to miguel, nicol, and rusty graves and place flowers on them

-they were as close friends to me like your friends from the minerva crew

said athrun remembering the good times in the academy with all his friends that most of them died on the last wars

-war is horrible…….athrun I don't want to fight another war

said meyrin

-don't worry meyrin everyone will make sure it wont happen again

anwsered athrun who walked towards rock who was looking at the grave of his brother heine

-I knew him…..he was a good soldier

said athrun to rox but he didn't anwser

-he was killed cowarly by that gaia pilot bitch

said rox and athrun didn't know how to anwser him

in another place on the graveyard jin was completely alone when he put flowers on the graves of erick and sergio

-sometimes I miss you a lot guys

said jin on his head

-so there you are

said lunamaria to jin who looked at her completely serious while she walked towards him

-they were your friends?

-their deaths made me whant to fight alone…..so I wouldn't put anyone in danger

-metropolis right?

-yea…….we all have lost many people on this battles

-we cant have another war

-I will prevent it…….with the power of the Nu I will and I swear on all of the people who had died on the wars that there wont be another war as long as im alive

------Neo World base------

-this is pathetic roy your plans have falied and now just look at us there are only five left of us

said one of the leaders of neo world to the masked man

-oh shut up already if you want jin dead so much then ill go and kill him personally

-are you sure you can do it?

-of course…………since the stupid of my brother doesn't know we share the black seed powers

-but we heard that he has a new mobile suit called Libery Nu that's equipped with newtype technology like the fin funnels

roy was a little surprised when he heard the name of the mobile suit but some seconds later he smiled

-that idiot dares to call it just like the mobile suit the legendary amuro ray used in the times the universal era existed and it seems like the old man is helping him

-what are you planning to use now?

-remember the HG project I talked about some time ago?

-you don't mean……..

-ill be leaving with my unit

said roy leaving the room

---on one of the harbors----

roy who was wearing a purple with black colored pilot suit entered inside the cockpit of a devil looking gundam (looks almost as the Epyon gundam from Wing) and he turned it on while other four pilots got inside several gundams

-lord roy should we kill the rest of our targets partners?

Asked one of the pilots

-focus specially on the GundamsI want the heads of their mobile suits displaying infront of the main base

anwsered roy who watch the giant doors infront of him opening slowly

-jin belives in libery that's why he named his new Gundam Liberty why I belive in death of destruction so lets see if the Nu can match my mobile suit

anwsered roy

-lord roy you are free to launch

said a male voice on the speaker

-roy mirouko HELL launching!!!

-kyo Iway Destroyer launching!!!!

-kurosaki ley Cerberus launching!!!!

-ikki sakamoto Terror launching!!!!

-nagi sanger Alteisen lauching!!!!

im sorry it was short and those who read it before i apologize because there was a mistake i made so thats why you couldnt understand it i hoped you liked it please review and tell me how is it going


	14. The twins part 1

The Twins Part 1

----Two days later----

On the Minerva everyone was doing what they usually do except for Jin who was on the city alongside lunamaria who were wearing civilian clothing

-wow I never knew the capital of Plant would be this big

Said Jin

-is it your first time here?

-yea and its great that I would spend this free day alone with you Luna

Both of them while walking they were followed by meyrin and Melanie who were hiding between the people they cross

-this is stupid meyrin

-I just want to know how Jin treats onechan

-but didn't you said you forgive him?

-yea but what if he has become some kind of pervert and do horrible stuff to her?

Both girls couldn't avoid thinking of Jin doing hentai things to lunamaria (ill leave that to your imagination)

-ok will follow them

Said Melanie

-follow who?

Asked Jin who was behind both girls and they were chocked when they saw him

-I felt your presence so I………….

-our you two spying on us???!!!

Asked lunamaria annoyed

-no we were just……….

-Buying stuff? ---------------I don't mind them following us but even so Luna shouldn't get that pissed off

Asked Jin when he saw the bags on the girl's hands

-…..yea….when we saw both of you we decided to follow you but Melanie disagree since she was thinking that we were stalking you

Answered meyrin

-is that true?

Asked lunamaria

-yea why should I want to follow you in secret anyway?  
Asked meyrin

-ok I believe you

-Luna we should go now or else well be late for the show

Said Jin

-what show?

-well some nice guy gave us tickets for a circus show at a very low price

Answered Jin

-can we come!!?? We will pay our tickets so don't worry about us!!

Asked meyrin exited

-sure just like the old days

Answered Jin and Luna remembered when the three of them would usually go everywhere together

-I don't mind either

Said lunamaria

-Thanks one-chan!!!

Said meyrin extremely happy

-why do I have the funny feeling I'm being followed?

Asked Jin on his head

Some time pass and the four enjoyed the circus even if Jin was worried because he couldn't stop feeling that someone was stalking them but they weren't attacked the rest of the day

----Later that day on the Minerva-------

Lunamaria and Jin were outside her room completely alone

-good night Luna

Said Jin giving her a small kiss on the lips

-good night jin-san

-jin-san?

-or should I called you jin-chan?

-well I don't care since you own me right?

Asked jin making her blush a little

-jin that sounds a little…..

-perverted? That's the way you think about me?

Asked Jin who pretended to be hurt by her words but lunamaria smiled

-why don't you want to stay on my room today?

She asked

-because doing that right now will make the rest of the crew think bad about us

-yea I guess your right………..can you stay tomorrow then?

-sure well see you tomorrow

-ok

Jin walked away from Luna's room slowly since he felt someone really dangerous was close while a white bolt cross around his forehead making a weird sound

-that presence again

said jin who ran through the halls

jin got outside of the Minerva and looked everywhere but then he felt the presence close around a warehouse of the dock and jin ran inside and saw a man wearing a cape and a silver mask

-who are you? Why are you following?-------and what's with the mask

Asked jin seriously

-that's the way now you talk to me jin?

Asked the man and jin immediately recognized his voice

-It can't be………….Roy!!??

Asked jin surprised specially when roy took of his mask

-yes big brother its me

Answered Roy and this made jin's blood boiled with anger towards him

-what is it? You didn't miss me?

-like if I would……traitor

Answered jin

-you are still with that? Come on grow up

-not only that thanks to your are parents are dead!!!!!

-oh that? What's wrong giving information to the blue cosmos to kill you and mother and father?

Asked Roy

-so you admit it some time ago I was informed about it you give information to the blue cosmos about our dad spying on them now they are death because of you and you dare to come back!!???

-of course since I must kill you……….me being the leader of neo world

Answered roy and this chocked jin completely

-….y..o.u??

asked jin who could barely speak

-that's right I rule over neo world and so will be the world cleaning of naturals and coordinators

-that's impossible but you….

-my pawns don't know anything I'm planning on creating the world for the newtypes like we are!!!!

-but we come from half coordinator and half naturals without them newtypes can't exist!!!!!

-of course they can…………since that it's a lie you only need to be born on space and being born the natural way to be one

-but……why?

-these stupid wars are making me sick why do naturals and coordinators fight!!?? If we get rid of them newtypes can rule and there won't be any conflict for being different

-what you're doing is making wars too Roy!!!

-we need to fight to stop this madness once and for all but since I hate you more than anything I'm not going even to ask you to join me ill kill you right now

-you and what mobile suit?

Asked Jin

-I don't need to fight you Jin since I'm a superior pilot so ill just leave it to my squadron

Answered Roy and Jin looked surprised at the rooftop that was being opened by a black with green gundam

-he is all yours ikki

Said Roy who walked slowly away from jin and the terror pilot started shooting at jin with the machine gun from its chest and jin with his reflexes he barely dodge the bullets

-this is a little unfair

said jin who pressed a button from his watch and in some seconds the fin funnels appeared and started shooting at the terror gundam

-dragoon's!!??

asked ikki surprised an jin ran to the exit were the Nu appeared

-god thing I created this watch in case of emergencies

Said jin getting inside the Nu and turned it one

-that's Jin's gundam and it has dragoons on earth roy!!!

Said ikki dodging and blocking the beams of the funnels using his shield

-they are not dragoons they are a new remote control weapon for newtypes the fin funnel there are way more powerful that the dragoon's

answered roy who was already far away from the battle

-you bitch why didn't you tell me!!???

-because………..i want to see how strong is the Nu and you are the guinea pig

Answered roy and ikki was shocked by hearing his commanders answer while jin pulled out his long bean saber from his back and cut the terror in half and it blew up

-that's the only data I needed……….he won't beat me with a prototype

Said roy

Sorry I took to long and it was short but I have been very busy on school since senior year is a pain but I hoped you like it please review and tell me how I'm going


	15. The twins part 2

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF LEMON SO IF YOU UNDER 13 AND SEE ON THE CHAPTER THIS BOLD LETTERS I SUGEST YOU SKIP IT A LITTLE **

The Twins part 2

Jin took a deep breath while he looked at the remaining of his enemy and he couldn't avoid remembering about his brother

-why Roy!!??

Jin asked himself furiously

Kira alongside most of the red coats came running with some soldiers and Jin got out of the Nu

-what happened?

Asked kira

-neo world………..I saw their leader

Said Jin and this surprised everyone

-who is he?

Asked shinn

-I……….

-come on Jin you sound like if you know him?

Asked kira

-I do know him…….he is………Roy mirouko

Answered Jin and terry was shocked hearing this

-are you sure Jin!??

Asked terry nervously

-of course I'm sure how the fuck I'm not going to recognize my little twin brother!!!??

Asked Jin furiously while he left the place

-Jin's…….twin?

Asked lunamaria who was completely surprised so did everyone else

-but that's impossible Jin doesn't have any brother's it doesn't say on its report

Said dafne

-of course he does

Answered terry a little angry

Lunamaria felt she couldn't be there and watch how Jin walked away and she ran towards him

-wait Jin

She said but Jin stopped without turning around

-I hate him…….

Said Jin

-Jin……

-Luna……..I'm sorry to say this but…….if I see him don't stop me ill kill him…..ill kill Roy

-what are you saying Jin?! He is your brother!!!

-I don't have any…..

-but you……..

-he killed my mother and father!!!!!!!!!!

-huh?!!!

-he gave the information to the blue cosmos about my dad spying on them that's why we got attacked and both of them were killed!!!!!!!

Lunamaria was completely shocked when she heard this

-please Luna……like I said ill kill him for killing my family

-but Jin……

-that's not it you wonder why the federation destroyed junius seven instead of a military colony!!?? He was part of a terrorist group who were secretly involved with the alliance and they ordered to destroy the colony he has killed thousands Luna I have to kill him to save more lives he's planning to take even more lives!!!!!

Said jin furiously and hearing this made her heart broke not because of his answer it was because he was yelling at her furiously in a way she never hear of him

-j..jj

-Luna…………..damn it why the hell I'm like this!!!!!???

Said Jin who ran away from there leaving lunamaria shocked

-wai…t Jin

Said lunamaria who could barely speak

----------Some time later on the Minerva----------

Jin was on his room was completely dark only the moon light coming out of the window was the only light he was the laying on his bed extremely furious and sad for both meeting his brother again and yelling a Lunamaria who didn't deserved that

-I'm such a dick

Said Jin on his head while he heard the door open and he felt like shit when he forgot to lock it after entering and obviously didn't even need to look to know who it was

-I don't deserve you being with you makes you suffer

Said Jin turning around trying to avoid her but she sat down on the bed and started playing with his hair

-that's not true

Said lunamaria

-how can we live like this? What should I do?

Asked Jin

-jin…I just want to be with you right now do asked nothing like that

she said smiling at him

-no i…………

-Jin……

-sorry

-I love you

-I love you too

Said jin who giggle a little but in his situation he didn't want that

-what's so funny?

-you used to always do that when we were little

Answered Jin and lunamaria remembered that every time jin completely sad she would come to him and when her words didn't work she would usually say to him I love you

-yeah you're right

She said who lay down on the bed

-but this time I telling the truth

She said who got on top of him and jin smiled at her while he touched her cheek with his hand

-jin

-yeah?

-I feel that you're the one

-the one?

-to be together with me for the rest of my life

She said

**WARNING IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 or 18 and don't like lemon parts I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS PART**

------JIN POV--------

hearing those words made me fell really well I was just told by the women I love the most in all my life that she wants to be together with me forever and I cant explain how describe this feelings but then I started to feel my man instincts turning on by themselves and Luna put her soft lips on mine and the kissed lasted a little and when we separated I was able to see her face that was completely red but before I was about to asked her what was wrong she started to take off her belt of her red coat uniform and I didn't need to asked her what she was doing since this is something I wanted since she asked me to stay with her that day when she was about to be raped by I was able to resist since that wasn't the right time but is it right now the right time?

-luna……..

-don't say anything

She said in a very soft tone while she took off her red coat

I was starting to feel a little wild but I couldn't just yet it was too soon so I took off my t-shirt and I was able to see her face surprised maybe because this is the first time she saw me without a shirt on

-are you sure you want this Luna?

Stupid why asking her if I sounded like if I was begging for her not to say no but she smiled and answers my question by kissing me a little bit more deeply while I took of her miniskirt

-be quiet baka

She said smiling at me who started to take off her boots using her legs

-okay

I answered in with my innocent voice while I grabbed her and flip her over now I was on top of her and she looked a little surprised sorry Luna but I don't like being the on the bottom

I was getting more and more crazy every minute in the first time in my life I had a feeling like I had right now the girl who was my friend when we were little was now letting herself being mine but I couldn't think of all that at that moment since her breast were on my chest and this was getting me even more hungry for more while I took off her blue shirt leaving her only on her panties and bra while she took my pants off I couldn't take it anymore and I started to kiss her all around her neck while she groan a little, I had already done it with lacus time ago so I had experience on this but I just hope Luna wont ask if I have done it before but I shouldn't worry right now I wrapped my arms around her and tried to removed her bra but my hands were shaking maybe because I was nervous to see her naked but then she pull my arms away

-ill do it

She said while she took off her bra and I was able to see her beautiful breast but she looked at me and covered with her arms and she looked a little nervous maybe she was afraid that I didn't like her naked body

-you have a beautiful body

I said and she blushed while I removed her panties

She was now completely naked it was the first time and I hoped the first of many I saw her complete body naked she looked beautiful especially because of the moonlight covered her hole body but still she didn't removed her hands from her breast but I kindly took them off and started liking her soft right nipple and it was getting harder and by the way Luna was groan she seemed to like it so I continued with her other nipple making it harder

-jin……take me

-are you sure?

I asked kindly to her who seem a little nervous

-it's my first time

she said nervously

-ill be gentle

I sad removing my boxers and now we were both naked and I tried my best not to hurt her when I penetrated her I could see tears coming out of her bright azure eyes and I kissed her to at least comfort her and she wrapped her arms around me and her legs

-don't stop……….

she whispered

she was so tight of course I didn't want to stop even if I wanted to go faster this was feeling so good but I still tried to go slow so she wouldn't suffer a lot but her nails stabbed my back and it hurt a little and she asked me to go a little faster and I obeyed without hesitation until she begged to go even faster and I simply obeyed and it was really starting to feel extremely good her breast were moving faster and faster every second and she started to scream my name many time until she reached her climax so did I and in a matter of seconds I pull off from luna and lay on the bed while she hugged me

-jin……..i love you

-I love you to luna

-don't leave me okay?

-I won't

**END OF LEMON SCENE **

Some days later

Jin was outside the Minerva making modifications to the Nu until the alarm turned on

-red alert red alert all pilots report to your units

Said meyrin on the speaker and everyone outside ran towards their post and Jin walked slowly to his Nu

The X-breaker, impulse, destiny, strike freedom and the rest of the mobile suits came out of the Minerva while a large group of black windams and strike gaggers were heading towards the ship and Jin got even angrier when he saw the Hell gundam alongside other three Gundam's

-your mine Roy……………GOT FIN FUNNELS!!!!!!!

Said Jin on his head launching his remote control weapons to attack all of the four gundam and the rest of the enemies but the Cerberus gundam who had three dog heads on the shoulders and chest activated a shield to protect the Gundam's but many of the rest were destroyed

-damn Roy!!!!!!!

-come on Jin show me what you got

Said Roy who charged against Jin

The rest of the Minerva pilots started fighting against the enemy while dafne had a difficult time fighting in the impulse

-dafne need some help?

Asked lunamaria

-this thing is very different compare to the zaku

Said dafne

-ill cover you for a while

Answered lunamaria

The Alteisen looked at the gouf rox was piloting and the pilot smiled and pulled out a blue cannon from its back and started shooting at him but rox dodge it easily

-you must know I'm no rookie!!!!

Said rox who threw his wip at the alteisen who'se arm was destroyed and rox took advantage and pull out his sword and charged towards him but for his surprise the alteisen shot a red with blue beam from its chest and rox beraly dodged it but he lost his left leg

-damn you

said rox furiosly

-rox need help?

Asked ray who came out from behind his gouf

-a little this guy is strong and you know better that a gundam is a dificult enemy to defeat with just a gouf

ray pulled out his beam rifle and shot the alteisen but he was able to dodge all the attacks with ease but then kira arrived and shot down the enemy gundam with his barrage attack

in other place around the sea the Nu and the Terror were fighting with their beam sabers and none of the both was better than the other

-you are good jin as I see but today you will die

said roy

Sorry I took so long but this is the first time in my life I have made a lemon scene so you can criticize me all you want and this may be the only scene I will have in this fic please review and tell me how its going


	16. death and rebirth

Death and Rebirth

**-----DEATH------**

The destroyer gundam the biggest of the Roy's squadron was attacking the x-breaker and lunamaria changed it into thunder shift and dodge all of the attacks

-I'm no so used to this machine

Said lunamaria a little nervous and shinn who was close attacked the destroyer with his green beam cannon but the Cerberus gundam used his big beam shield to protect him

-damn you

Said shinn who pulled out his beam rifle and shot the Cerberus who turned into a Cerberus-type mobile armor and dodge all the shots and from its three mouths he shot energy spheres like the palm beam cannon but shinn managed to blocked them with his beam shield

-this guy killed otelo then I can't let my guard down

Said the pilot who activated seed mode and charged against the destiny turning back into mobile suit form and attacked him with a beam saber but shinn blocked it with his anti-ship sword

On the sea Jin and Roy were fighting with all their might on the sea with their beam saber and Jin was getting angrier activating his seed mode

-Ill kill you Roy!!!!!!

Said Jin infuriated unleashing his fin funnels and Roy easily dodge all the funnels attacks

Jin makes his funnels return to him and he pulled out his hyper bazooka and targeted on the Hell gundam

-are you really going to use that idiot?

Asked Roy who pulled out his beam rifle and shoot at the liberty Nu but Jin who was wearing a normal shield let go of it and the bazooka at a high speed

-a decoy!!??

Asked Roy when he got shot from behind losing one of the eight wings from the hell gundam but then he was surprised that the bazooka still falling automatically shot at him hitting him directly on the chest but it wasn't that damaged when he protected himself with the shield

-you are better than expected Jin

Said Roy

-I'm not done yet

Said Jin who pulled out his large beam saber and attack his brother who repelled the attack with his own beam saber

-your mobile suit is a prototype equipped with prototype weapons that large beam saber doesn't last longer than 2 minutes on before it needs to recharge

-NU GUNDAM TAKE JANAI!!!!! (Translating from Japanese don't underestimate the Nu gundam read note after the end of chapter)

Answered Jin who focus on the beam saber and for Roy surprise the large beam saber turn even more bigger

-what in the world!!??

-this is the power of a newtype!!!

Answered Jin who managed to cut the hell's gundam left arm with the gigantic sword (NOTES)

-damn you that's it no more mercy for you Jin

Said Roy and for Jin's surprised under the wings of the hell gundam eight black fin funnels appeared and shot at Jin who automatically used his own funnels to create a beam shield blocking all the attacks

-wont work on me!!!

Said roy and jin was surprised when he saw how Roy's funnels destroyed his funnels and the Nu got shot many times but he was able to block most of them with his beam shield and charged towards roy with his large beam saber that turned even bigger

-die Jin!!!!!

Said Roy and for Jin's surprise the hell with an incredible speed kicked the arm he had the large beam saber and it was sliced

-what the hell!!??

Asked Jin but then he saw that on his legs it had griffon beam sabers (just like the justice) and the Nu backed away and pulled out his beam rifle and damaged the hells right shoulder

-JUST DIE ALREADY!!!

Said Roy who pulled out his beam saber and jin whose lost arm had another beam saber he charged using his palm beam cannon creating a energy sphere and the two of them clashed provoking an explosion destroying the Liberty Nu entirely and the pieces fell to the sea and roy who had his gundam half destroyed and could barely stand started laughing like a maniac

-this is great with just a test type mobile suit I defeat you Jin you are pathetic!!!!!!!!!!

Said Roy

------On the battlefield--------

Lunamaria felt something in her heart and she turned to the direction of the sea

-Jin………JIN!!!!!!!

Everyone from the Minerva was surprised at lunamaria's reaction when she left the place and after her the enemy mobile suits left the place too and shinn followed her

-Luna where are you going?

Asked shinn appearing on one of the miniscreens and he was surprised when he saw her who had tears on her eyes

-what's wrong?

Asked shinn to Luna who were already at the place were the remaining of the Nu were floating on the water

-it can't be……I just can't……

She said and shinn was surprised when he saw what was left of the Nu

-Jin………Luna don't tell me…he is

-DON'T SAY IT HE IS NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!

She said furiously who extended the x-breakers hand and put it on almost under the water and opened the cockpit and ran to look for the cockpit but there was no where to be found

-Luna gets back in the mobile suit

Said shinn who got close to the x-breaker extended his right arm and opened his cockpit

Shinn was shocked when he saw her jump to the water and he quickly ran and jumped to the water too and tried to pull her back she was screaming and trying to get free from his arms

-Luna calm down!!!!

Yelled shinn pulling her to the destiny hand

-let me go!!!

-we can't do anything Luna!!!

-I don't see his cockpit I have to go!!!

She answered getting free from shinn but when she was going to jump to the water a shark came out almost biting her and she horrified run towards shinn and hold him

-damn Luna this is the ocean you can't just jump………..

Shinn didn't finish talking since she was getting out of control she couldn't even breathe well while tears came out of her azure eyes the ruby eye pilot couldn't believe the way she was acting not even when she thought meyrin was death reacted like that

-Luna……………. "_I've never seen her like this…...I don't know what to do"_

----on neo world hq-----

-you see I told you I could have taken him anytime

Said Roy to the remaining members

-as expected from a newtype of your caliber

Said one of the lords

-now that he is out lets prepare out plans about the Orpheus

-ill be here soon the asteroid that will destroy the earth full of naturals

-even though many coordinators live on earth sacrifices must be made

-idiots they don't know nothing coordinators are going to be extinct for good the world for only newtypes will be born soon

Said Roy on his head smiling

-but not until we get rid of another person

Said one of the leaders surprising Roy

-what do you mean?

-we didn't know when to tell you but……some of our communication bases around the glove that are guarding the asteroid have been attack by a unknown red mobile suit who calls himself the red comet just like the legendary char aznable that fought on the first space war around 100 years ago

-is it just one mobile suit?

Asked Roy in a very serious voice

-correct if that guy keeps destroying those communication bases we wont be able to see were is the Orpheus heading

-ill try to see for myself and my squadron

Said Roy who left the meeting room and outside he walked though the halls

-everything is going as planned the idiots don't truly know who I'm really am

Said Roy smiling

**------Rebirth-------**

-----JIN POV-------

I'm I dead? It's completely dark I can't see a thing but I can still feel and I tried to open my eyes and a bright light and I could see like if I was watching a video tape outside a colony I never seen before but it looked like site 7 I've studied on the academy and I was able to see two zaku mobile suits entering it, this thing was getting weird I've never seen that type of zaku on my life then automatically I started to see the two zaku units attacking the colony and then a young boy around the age of 15 was running and I was shocked when he got inside a gundam that looked like the strike but less armored and the boy got inside and now I was looking in first person and saw how i defeated the zakus the scene changed in space were the same gundam was fighting against a red zaku and I was shocked when I was able to see both of the pilots the same kid and the zaku pilot it was just like on the pictures it was the legendary Zeon pilot char aznable then some other scenes appear inform of my eyes the same gundam fighting on earth against a blue gouf who gave a real difficult battle, later it changed into a fight on a forest against three DOM troopers who the gundam and other weird mobile suits many images appeared on my head that I could barely see until a was able to see a big red mobile suit fighting against a look-alike gundam and for my surprise I was able to see inside the look-alike cockpit and it was the same kid but now more older

-why are you dropping an asteroid to earth!!?? Don't you see that ill cause an eternal winter and the planet will be inhabited!!!

-the people on earth only think about themselves

-you have no right to judge them!!!

-I char aznable I'm destiny to bring order amuro!!!!

Amuro?!! Amuro ray!!?? The first gundam pilot that existed!?? Why I'm I seeing all this it's to hard to understand especially when I saw the Nu…..my Nu fighting against that red mobile suit inside an asteroid that was tearing itself apart and then I saw another scene were the Nu was trying to stop a piece of the asteroid

-this is crazy!!!!

Said char whose cockpit was trapped on one of the Nu's hands

-Nu gundam take janai!!!!

Did he just use the same phrase I used against Roy!? Now I was the one who was piloting the Nu trying to stop the asteroid

-Lara was like a mother to me amuro who do you think you are to judge me!!!???

-Lara………mother?...

in that moment a flash of green light came out from the back of the Nu and the gundam started to break itself apart in a matter of seconds the cockpit was starting to explode and I closed my eyes but then when I open them again I looking at a rooftop and I looked around me and saw it was a hospital and there was a blonde girl around 16 years old with pretty blue eyes just like Luna's and she smiled at me

-you seem to have no injuries at all

Said the girl

-who….are you?

-welcome back amuro

Said the girl smiling at me

-amuro? You got it wrong my name is Jin

-I know but you are amuro

-what are you talking about girl?

-so you woke up at last

Said a voice at the other side of the bed and it was a man around his late 20s with short black hair and blue eyes and he was wearing a zaft uniform

-who are you guys? Where I'm I?

-you are in Japan

Answered the girl

-what the hell I'm I doing all the way here??!!!

-we found you inside a cockpit on the sea seems like your mobile suit was tear to pieces

Answered the man

-Bright-san this young man is amuro ray

Said the girl to the man and this totally surprise me

-what in the world are you talking about I'm Jin mirouko

-calm down Jin we know that but lily here is a powerful newtype that is able to see any persons past and even their past life

-and what are you saying?

-That you are the reincarnation of amuro ray pilot of the RX-78-2 Gundam

-to prove it you must had some visions of amuro while you were out cold since when I'm checking your past you can see what I'm seeing

Wow that totally surprise me I just found out that I'm the reincarnation of the legendary amuro ray but I didn't know what the hell I was doing here

-we are members of Zaft special forces ZEUS we fight against terrorist groups and guerrillas and right now Neo World is our main enemy

-so are we in some kind of base?

-no the battle ship Neptune

Answered the man who lily called bright

-and who are you?

-I'm the captain of the ship Bright Himura lily says that I'm actually the reincarnation of the famous captain of the white base Bright Noa

-and………….

-can you walk?

-sure

I got up from the bed and walked with lily and bright who were giving me a tour around the ship and it was cool and all but the Minerva was better

-this ship is neat but the Minerva is better

I said and bright laughed

-what's so funny

-nothing is just that now I feel I shouldn't give you the package from lacus

Said bright

-package? From lacus?

We walked a little more and arrived at the hangar and I saw around five Gundam's in total but there was another one I was shocked when I saw it…

-that is…..

Yeah it was it the same design I had on my plans it was colored white and light blue , the weaponry and most important of all the navy blue J that was on the right shoulder it looked exactly as I had in mind

-RX-93-v-2 Hi-Nu gundam

I said completing what I was about to say I thought I was getting crazy the final version of the Nu was now completed here and to bad I never managed to continue the upgrading of the Nu because of the battles and now it was here

-some of the mechanics of the Minerva gave the plans to lacus who decided to buid it for you

said bright and this surprise me I've never expected my ex-lover lacus to give me something like this just like kira received the freedom and strike freedom from her

-lacus send you a message…..she said to use this new forged sword to fight for what is right I have fait in you that's why I'm giving you this with all her heart

Said lily kissing Jin on the lips and he was shocked after this and after she separated her lips from his smiled

-that was an extra from me

She said making Jin's face completely red

-it looks like it has wings with the fin funnels attached to the top boosters

Said bright

-does it have everything I had on the plans?

-yes every single detail

-now I have to go back to stop neo world I could give you thousands of ways to thank you for saving me but I have to go

-yeah but not before you know something that may surprise you and you need to know

Said bright and this confused me a little

-you know char aznable?

Asked lily

-amuro………..my rival in my past live

-he has come back and now planning to use the asteroid Orpheus to destroy the earth

-what!!??

-not only that he is planning to hit the plants also with it before it hits earth

-why would he?!! Wait you mean he still hasn't give up that dream of destroying earth!!??

-we don't know who he is since we don't know how he looks now in this life we just know he is part of neo world

-neo world!!!?? Char!!?? It can't be the only person who would want all coordinators and natural death is…………….roy…..

I couldn't believe it Roy is the reincarnation of char!!??? I'm I suppose to stop him just like I did years back when I was amuro ray!!???

-it seems you know him

Said bright

-I do…………he is my twin brother….is that possible?

-it is

Answered lily making me 100 percent sure it was him char aznable had reborn as Roy mirouko and amuro ray as myself now this was getting even more crazy

-I have to go now

I said

-wait you can't pilot the Hi-Nu with that clothing

Said lily and I look at myself and it was true I was just wearing my normal clothes since I didn't had time to change when I fought Roy

-that's why were giving you this

Said bright who hand me over a zaft pilot uniform but it was colored mostly white with blue

-amuro used these colors before

said lily

-no wonder why I like it thanks

I said walking towards the Hi-Nu and when I entered the cockpit I change my clothing and I turn the mobile suit on at it was the same as the liberty Nu but it felt a little different

-Hi-Nu you are able to launch anytime

Said a girl voice on the speaker

-Jin Mirouko Hi-Nu launching!!!

**NOTES**

1. The title of the chapter was based on the title of the movie of evangelion death and rebirth but in this chapter at least the title makes a little sense (I think)

2. The phrase Jin used on this chapter was a tribute to amuro ray who said that to char when he was trying to stop the Axis to fall to earth in the movie char counterattack

3. The increasing size of the beam saber was another tribute to Camille bidan from Z gundam

4. I decided to make the UC as a predecessor of the CE that's why a lot of stuff are combined


	17. The Return of the white devil

The Return of The White Devil

Some days had passed since the last battle of the Minerva they were now in space since they heard about neo world plans to use the Orpheus asteroid to destroy earth and they were already planning strategies but lunamaria never assisted any and this started to worry the commander so he decided to check for himself if she was okay

Kira knocked the door of lunamaria's room but there was no answer

-lunamaria hawke this is kira may I come in?

Asked kira he wasn't used to behave like a commander still

The door automatically opened and kira entered and saw the lights of and Luna was on her bed

-sorry commander I don't feel well to talk

She said

-we may not know each other well but still you need to know that I'm worried about you

-Roy killed him didn't he?

She asked in a very cold voice

-…………..yes the hell gundam did it

-good can you please send me from my computer the plans we have to stop them?

-sure……I'll do it today see you then

Said kira who left the room feeling really bad

-I don't know what to say to her

Said the commander in his head while he walked towards the bridge but then he found meyrin on the way

-commander yamato

-I need you to do me a favor………can you talk with your sister she really took what happen to hard….now I know how it feels in a captains perspective when one of your men is like that

-I have tried to she never wants to talk to me

-why did she……….

-Luna and I knew jin a long time ago………both of them promise to marry when they grew up and after he was presumed dead she still believed he was alive and now that they were together at last…..she lost him forever ……..

-I didn't……….

-don't worry commander I'll try to make her a little better

-----------on san Diego USA---------

Jin wearing his new pilot suit was on a black sports car driving around the spaceport on the bay in downtown

-damn its taking its time if dose idiots didn't had send me the wrong coordinates I would have been on space already

Said Jin until he saw a spaceship that was about to launch

-my chance car booster launch

Said Jin who pressed a button inside the car and it started to accelerate towards the ship and in a matter of seconds the car elevated itself and turn into a cockpit it witch parts of the Hi-Nu gundam appeared on the air and combine itself to make it into the Hi-Nu

-I needed a ship now I can't waste time

Said Jin on his head who went towards the ship and grabbed himself on the roof the plane and in some seconds he was already on space and he let go of the ship who all the passengers looked surprised at the Hi-Nu

-now where is the Minerva?

He asked himself looking around the panoramic monitor but then he saw on the screens a fleet of black battleship that neo world usually used and there where many black zakus and astrays the abyss, forbidden and the calamity ghost gundam where with them

-those again!!??

Asked Jin while he went towards them and found the coordinates of the Minerva that was close to the neo world squad

-I have to hurry

Said Jin

-------Luna POV---------

Darkness covered the entire place I looked at the sky and saw a red zaku on top of me pointing his rifle at me I didn't know what to do but for my surprise a gundam that looked like the impulse and strike appeared but this one was a little different and both of them were fighting while the red zaku started to change into different mobile suits until it turned into a big gray mobile suit that shot at the gundam who lost his shield charged towards the gray mobile suit with a beam saber and I didn't understand what was going on I saw the man piloting the gray mobile shit who was wearing a mask but then it disappeared and turned into a more mature blond man with blue eyes around his 30's while the gundam pilot who was a kid around 15 with brown hair and blue eyes change into a even more mature man and the gundam turned into the Nu, my lovers last mobile suit and the other one into a red giant mobile suit and both of them started fighting with their beam sabers and when I thought this was getting crazy the red mobile suit turned into the hell gundam the murderer of my jin and the Nu change a lot and I was shocked when I saw the two pilots turning into jin and roy and charged against each other

-I will change this world amuro!!!!

-Char!!!!!

-----On the Minerva-------

-red alert!! Red alert!!! Pilots go to your units

Said meyrin on the speaker while lunamaria hearing this woke up from her bed and thought little about that weird dream and ran to the locked and put on her suit and remembered about his black pear eye warrior and the remains of his Nu

-I'll stop them for you Jin

She said while she ran to his lovers X-Breaker

All the pilots including kira launched and saw a great number of mobile suits but kira shot down many with his barrage disarming many of them lunamaria who was angry pulled out the anti-ship sword and cut in pieces a wave of black zakus

-wow I never seen Luna fight like that

Said rox impressed while he shot down an enemy astray with his whip

-more are coming focus rox

Said Melanie

The battle was difficult now since the numbers of neo world were to big kira was starting to lose parts of the strike freedom his dragoons where completely destroyed by the Cerberus gundam the leader of the group, the destiny was fighting alongside ray and terry against the ghost forbidden, calamity and abyss while the rest fought against endless waves of enemies but they were started to run out of ammo and energy

-damn we have to keep fighting we can't lose here

Said rox whose mobile suit was shot from the back and it was left half destroyed luckily for him the cockpit wasn't damaged

-rox!!!! Damn you!!!

-Melanie wait!!!!

Said dafne while she horrified saw her friends gouf blow up but for her luck the cockpit and the head were undamaged

-Minerva you are surrounded give up your weapons and surrender to us

Said kurosaki ley the pilot of the Cerberus while all the mobile suits where surrounding the Minerva

-I can't believe we lost

Said terry nervously

-if you don't surrender then we will destroy you one by one

Said the pilot of the Cerberus

Kira didn't know what to do they didn't have any reinforcements coming and they were surrounded

-that's it enough talking

Said the Cerberus pilot with two black zakus shot hooks form their shields and hit lunamaria and they pulled her to them and the Cerberus gundam pulled out his beam saber

-Luna!!!!!

Yelled shinn who charged against the Cerberus but his arms and legs where destroyed by the forbidden and some astrays

-you are my first victim x-breaker pilot

Said the Cerberus pilot while everyone just watched

Lunamaria wasn't scared at all she was on her seat holding her legs while she looked at her enemy who was about to strike her down but she didn't care much since she was already dead from inside the Cerberus pilot smiled but in a second he was shot from behind and blew up in front of the x-breaker that was send flying while Luna was screaming and everyone else saw from far a bright light until they could see the Hi-Nu but they couldn't recognize it

-a gundam?!!

Asked auel looking at the Hi-Nu

-that looks like the one that beat us last time

Said orga

-Impossible it was destroyed by Roy and I don't care ill kill it!!!!

Answered shani who charged against the Hi-Nu and Jin shoot at him with the beam rifle that was attached to the shield many times destroying it completely

-shani!!!! Everyone lets get him!!!

Said orga to all his soldiers and they charged towards him but jin easily took down many of them with his new rapid shot beam rifle and this impressed orga who shot at his with all his arsenal but jin dodge it and shoot at them with the machine gun from the Hi-Nu head

-what are those puny bullets will do to me with my phase shift armor!!??

Asked auel laughing but for his surprise the bullets made holes on the abyss surprising everyone since the creation of the Gundam's in that era that kind of machine gun was useless against a gundam because of its phase shift but now they saw that they were wrong

-like I said don't underestimate my Hi-Nu gundam!!!!!!!

Said Jin and everyone was able to hear his voice even Luna who felt her heart alive again even if it sounded a little different (see notes)

-jin is that you!!???

She asked desperately

-I'll show it to you Luna with this GO FIN FUNNEL!!!!!

The Hi-Nu started spinning while the funnels came out and attacked plenty of enemy mobile suits surprising the abyss and the calamity

-that's it your dead!!!!!

Said auel shooting with his red beam from the abyss chest and Jin dodge it and pulled out his hyper bazooka and shoot at the abyss and auel received the shot destroying the abyss completely with only one shot and the calamity shot at the Hi-Nu but he dodge all of the shots and pulled out his long beam saber charging towards the calamity with a speed far superior to the strike freedom and cut the calamity in half

-it's a monster take it out with all we got!!!!!

Said the captain of the fleet but for their surprise the Hi-Nu was already in the middle surrounded by the ships and pulled out two beam rifles

-FALL!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin while he shot from the beam rifle an extremely powerful shots and he started spinning making the beams destroy all of the ships and this totally surprised the rest of the Minerva pilots

-that is…….the Nu at its final stage?

Asked terry who was totally shocked

-he destroyed the rest of the fleet alone

Said kira who was shocked

-the white devil is back

Said Jin smiling while he went towards his comrades

-hi guys

Said jin while everyone didn't say anything

-what?

Asked Jin but for Jin's surprise the x-breaker who got close to him opened its cockpit and Luna came out of it while she yelled his name and he opened the cockpit and came out also and both of them hold each other floating on space while everyone just watched how Luna was crying on his arms and he just simply smiled

-I thought I would never see you again!!!

-sorry…….I won't do it again

Answered jin who saw how she hold him tighter

-I won't go anywhere Luna not anymore

from far the hell gundam and the testament where looking at the Hi-Nu

-what now commander char?

Asked the testament pilot

-don't worry I expected amuro to come back anyways the white devil against the red comet who will win in this time?

Asked roy who had a evil grim

**NOTES**

Jin's voice actually when he was reborn (he did actually died against Roy but he revived by himself) his voice changed exactly as amuro ray seiyuu toru furuya since he had completely reborn as amuro but his memories about this life were intact he is still the same

RVD you scared me a little in your last review thanks for informing me about it was just fiction and muu la fraga is the one that says that makes the things impossible possible


	18. The Rise of the red comet

Chapter eighteen The Rise of the red comet

Everyone from the crew on the Minerva was surrounding the Hi-Nu that was being docked on the hangar

-what is that?

-that's the Nu

Said yolant

-but I heard it was destroyed this is the one Jin called Hi-Nu and he wanted finished soon answered vino

-seem like it's already finished

Answered one of the mechanics while everyone looked at the Hi-Nu's cockpit open and Jin who was still wearing his helmet came out of it and everyone was surprised when they saw lunamaria holding him

-hello guys I'm back missed me?

Asked Jin who smiled at everyone while he removed his helmet

-jin you are……..

-alive? Commander yamato of course I cant let you guys handle this situation alone especially when I have this little baby here that I'm just barely have played with it a little

Said Jin and luna blushed surprising everyone

-Jin that's……..

-I was referring to the Hi-Nu you perverts what the hell where you thinking?

Said jin annoyed

-wait Jin you have been clueless about this kind of stuff

Said dafne

-well maybe I'm not that clueless anymore

--------Some hours later--------

The Minerva reunited with the fleet leaded by the eternal, kusanagi and the archangel and all the captains and ace pilots were reunited on the briefing room of the minerva

-how should I tell the rest about Roy's plan without telling him he is char aznable reincarnation and I amuro's?

jin asked himself who was seated beside luna and they looked at their ruler lacus cline entering the room alongside athrun and cagalli and everyone got up and salute lacus and sat down again

-we are here reunited to talk about the threat of neo world

Said lacus while she looked at jin who was still thinking

-it's good to see you alright Jin

Said lacus kindly

-thanks for building the Hi-Nu for me and by the way I know nobody here has no clue what is neo world doing but I do know some stuff

Said Jin who was scratching his hair and this surprised everyone there

-can you please tell us?  
Asked mumurre ramius the captain of the archangel and jin got up from his seat and stand beside lacus

-well alright when I was in that short absence I found out that the leader of neo world roy mirouko…….my twin brother…..plans to do something someone else tried to do hundred of years ago

said jin and hearing about Roy surprised lacus and many of the people on the room

-Jin's twin is the leader of neo world?

Asked atrhun on his head

-Jin has a twin?

Asked cagalli on her head

-Universal Century 0093 char aznable ruler of Zeon took control of the asteroid axis and tried to destroy the people on earth and freeze the planet to turn everyone into a newtype on space

said jin and everyone started whispering at each other after hearing this and jin couldn't avoid remembering when he was amuro and stopped the axis and died on that time but he knew he couldn't do the same mistake now that he has the Hi-Nu

-how do you know this?

Asked cagalli

-because I……….sorry I can't tell you

-how can we trust this information if you don't tell us even thought I trust you jin

said Muu la fraga who was with the captain of the archangel

-well……when I died on the battle where the Hell gundam destroyed my Nu….

-died?

Asked lacus interrupting Jin and this surprised all the Minerva pilots

-he died?

Asked lunamaria shocked so did meylin

-that's impossible

said shinn

-…….like I was saying I died but I for some reason revived and woke up in the spaceship of the group called ZEUS and told me about Roy who is suppose to be the reincarnation of char itself and he hasn't give up that dream

said jin

-Reincarnation?------_"why hasn't ZEUS inform me about this?"_

Asked lacus to Jin who was surprised

-that's all I have to say he is planning to use Orpheus to destroy earth and on the way plant since he dreams to get rid of the old species that has been fighting meaningless wars and make the new one rule so there wont be a fight like coordinators and naturals

said jin and in that moment the screen behind lacus turn on and everyone looked at it and it was roy who was now wearing the same vest char used when he ruled over Zion

-what in the world?

Asked dafne

-greeting people and the enemies of the new world

Said Roy and this surprised everyone

-it's Roy

Said athrun surprised

-and he looks exactly like Jin

Said shinn nervously

-char!!

Said Jin furiously and everyone looked at him confused

-few people that are watching this right now know me as Roy mirouko bur my real name is Char aznable

Said roy and this surprised everyone

-as you see right now I hacked your satellite systems and right now every human is watching this right now……. the group called itself neo world the group who selfishly wants to create a world pure for coordinators is no more as I the leader already killed the other main leaders of the organization

said Roy surprising everyone on the ships

-neo world destroyed!!!???

Asked kira who was shocked

-now as I have seen in this time people fight because they were born naturally or generically altered and made wars because of it…….MEANINGLESS WARS!!!! Unlike hundred of years ago when the first space colonies were created people fought for freedom from the corrupted earth federation and started the forgotten war the one year war!!

-is Jin serious about Roy being the reincarnation of char?

Asked deakka who was with yzak and shiho

-many sacrifices were made in all those fights but we believed in freedom unlike now in this ridiculous time, I tried to save the world once but failed thanks to that londo bell fleet controlled by the federation and if I had succeeded we would have never had these wars in the first place!!!!

-your wrong char killing people inst never the way

Said Jin furiously and Luna noticed there was something wrong with Jin since he now started to call his own brother char

-since we can't change time after all those horrible battles and for the sake of this world I will save it this time!!! Lady's and gentlemen from all over the world and every colony we the new independent Zeon nation declare war to all the coordinators and naturals!!!!

Said Roy leaving every human being watching the broadcast speechless

-Zeon!!!???

Asked Jin who was totally surprised and all the memories of the one year war, the battle against the Titans and Char's rebellion came back to him

-it can't be…….another war….

Said kira who couldn't almost talk

-after all that…..its back

said cagalli who had tears on her eyes

-as I speak right now the asteroid Orpheus is getting closer to earth and we will destroy and purify the earth and destroy those useless colony's known as Plant so the race that should have been already ruling the human race the newtypes will rise but its not late for you people we have found out that newtypes can be born if they are born on space so people who want to live join us in our cause and will promise to protect you and your offspring's and save you from your most inevitable deaths many have joined already and they are ready to fight for the sake of the human race

Said Roy while behind him there was a gigantic hangar where there were thousands of men, mobile suits and battle ships

-that's huge not even zaft has that much!!!  
Said yzak who was shocked

-where did he get that army without us not noticing it!!??

Asked athrun

-the new superior race has come no matter if all the nations of the world fight against us I char aznable reborn on this age and Zeon will bring judgment to the world!!!!!!! SIEG ZEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-SIEG ZEON!!!!!!!! SIEG ZEON!!!!!!!!!!!! SIEG ZEON!!!!!!!!!!!!

Repeated all of Roy's army many times leaving everyone shocked and Jin remembered the time when he heard the speech from Gihren Zabi on his brother funeral that was transmitted world wide

-its happening again….all our fights and losses were in vain sayla…….fraw….hayato….ryu…matilda……..mirai…kai…camille…lala…everything was in vain

Said Jin in a low voice looking on the ground with his heart almost chattered

-I know few will stand up and face me specially you who I know you're watching furiously or with your heart chattered as expected from you

Said Roy confusing everyone but Jin knew he was referring to him

-we fought on the 0079 of the universal era many times and took someone I loved……we joined forces against the titans on the 0087…..you defeated me and stopped the salvation of the world on 0093……I killed you once on the 74 of the cosmic era…..

Said roy and everyone was confused by his words

-who is he referring to?

Asked lunamaria nervously and Jin got more angrier

-let's see who will win this time your Hi-Nu Gundam or my Neo Sazabi? Big brother Jin mirouko……or should I say Amuro Ray?

Asked Roy as last words as he stopped the broadcast

Everyone looked at Jin while he was still angry at his words

-he just made the last challenge in his life

Said jin furiously

-jin is what he said true? Are you……..amuro ray?

Asked lacus who was completely shocked

-I'm….the reincarnation of amuro ray pilot of the first gundam that ever existed

He said while he headed towards the exit

-wait jin!!!

Said lunamaria who followed him

-everyone…….I'll stop him like I did long ago so don't worry char only wants me for revenge

said jin

-he is not char he is your brother!!

Said Luna and jin stopped walking

-he was until I was reborn again………sorry Luna but he just wants revenge on me even thought we died last time I may have to give up my life again I'm not the same jin mirouko Luna I'm also amuro ray and Roy is Char aznable since…………I cant see Roy as my twin anymore I only see that man who was my rival on the one year war

Said Jin who left the room leaving everyone speechless

**NOTES**

**This chapter was going to be longer but since I don't have much ideas since I'm busy with my other fic "D gray man a new translation" but don't worry I will finish this fic**

**I tried my best to make Roy's speech sound like one Char would make or Gihren Zabi and I always wanted to put the phrase SIEG ZEON!!! on this fic (maybe that's why I put roy as char reincarnation)**

**RVD i didnt name the Hi-Nu thats the name of the complete version of the Nu that amuro used in the novel char conterattack made by tomino **

**I hope UC and CE fans like this fic please review and tell me how it's going **


	19. Dafne's true love

Chapter Nineteen Dafne's true love

Shinn was on the little medic room looking at stellar who was still unconscious from the attack of the Liberty Nu but he knew that was the only way to stop her before she killed someone else but he didn't wanted admitted he hated Jin for what he did to her and he fought him and lost

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-amuro even if humans can be warm they are still evil you do understand that!!!!!!

-that's why we have to shown them the light!!

-that's rich from someone who was cold to Quess

-I couldn't be a father figure to her!!!!...wait…that's why you turned her into a machine!!??

-that's right she was looking for a father figure but I found her annoying and turned her into a machine

-I thought you were more smart char!!!

-Lara sue was like a mother to me HOW DARE YOU TO JUDGE ME WHEN YOU TOOK HER AWAY!!!!!!

-Lara……….mother…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Roy………..is that why you still doing this?

Asked Jin on his bed looking at the roof

-Jin….

Called a voice outside the room

-come in

The door opened and it was lunamaria who walked towards him and sat on the edge

-you think I'm wrong………..for hating Roy

-I do but……….you have the reasons why…

-I should have killed him without killing Lara……

-Lara?

-It's a girl that I liked back in 0079………she was a newtype just like me but she was forced by char to send her to combat……once I was fighting char she got in the way when I was going to kill him……….and died

Answered Jin remembering that day

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gundam cut char's Gelgoog arm and charged towards it

-It's the end char!!!

Said amuro who pointed his beam saber to the cockpit of the red comet's mobile suit

-commander!!!

Yelled Lara who pushed the Gelgoog with her mobile armor Elmeth and she received the attack

-NO!!!!! LALA!!!!!!!!!!

Yelled Jin while he heard the scream of Lara on his head and the Elmeth exploded

-I took something I can't get back!!!!!!!!!!

Cried amuro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jin………..I'm sorry

-its alright it happen so long

He said to lunamaria who grabbed her and put her beside him on the bed

-it's going to be hard but I'll fight with you we will stop char

She said rubbing Jin's hair

-thanks…..

-I heard that the Alliance, Orb and zaft will join forces and fight against Zeon

-I have more experience on what Roy is planning I……………

-kira wants you to be the commander of this ship

Said lunamaria surprising Jin

-he does?

-you are amuro ray and have his experience and abilities plus yours…..he said that I'll be better if you commanded the Minerva since he read about you being the commander of the londo bell fleet

-well bright was actually but I was the captain of its forces……..fighting the one year war, the titans and the last Zeon rebellion helped

Answered Jin

-should I tell him now?

-no……..stay with me for a while I need to be with you

-ok………I'll stay

-the destruction of junius 7…first bloody valentine war……..the break of the world…..the second valentine war….neo world…..and this…..has it been hard for you?

Asked Jin

-yeah……..I've lost to many people my parents my friends but I'm not alone I have my sister, my comrades and you my little white devil or should I say black puppy

-that again!!?

-amuro or not you are also my black puppy

-oh yeah!!!?? Come here you little!!!!

In another room dafne was laying on her bed looking at the roof

-mattew………….i'm sorry but my feelings have changed…

she said while someone knocked the door of her room

-come in

she said and he saw it was her friend Melanie

-hi daf

-hi…..

-I just came to talk to you all this Char thing is really stressing

She said while she sat on a chair by the side of dafne's bed

-I know our buddy Jin end up being the reincarnation of amuro ray

said dafne

-I always wanted to meet the legendary gundam pilot but I never guessed I would meet his reincarnation

-he told me a while ago that he's memories of the past have returned to him so he is practically he is sort of a combination of jin and amuro now even his voiced changed when he was amuro

-weird is it?

-yeah but………..i don't feel like talking about him

-oh so you want to talk about "him" right?

Asked Melanie and this made dafne blush a little

-no i………

-when are you going to tell him?

-well I……….

-COME ON DAF WHAT HAPPENS IF HE STARTS LIKING SOMEONE!!???

-but……….

-go and tell him now!!!

-what!!?? Right now?!!

-yeah!!! Do it I'm tired of you saying how handsome and cute he is go!!!!!!

-damn it mel I need to get ready for this

-hell no rox I declared to your brother without thinking and we are going out happily

-right…………wait……YOUR WITH RAY!!???

-yeah so?

-since when!!??

-a little while

-why didn't you tell me!!??

----------On the medic room----------

Shinn got up from his chair and walked outside to take a little bit of air and stellar opened her eyes

-where is stellar?

She asked herself getting up and looked at the room remembering that it was the same room she was when she got captured by ZAFT in the past war

-shinn………shinn!!!

She said furiously who got up and grabbed a knife on a little table of the room

Around the ship dafne was walking alone and found shinn in front of her

-how is she?

She asked to shinn

-the same………….I just hope she can be as she was before if she wakes up

-you love her?

-I………..now I'm not so sure

-why?

-because don't fell the same way…….anymore

-shinn………

-my feelings have changed…..I realized what I did was wrong all the time and she……well I just don't feel the same way now

-maybe it's because you like someone else?

Asked dafne and this surprised shinn a little

-maybe…….

Shinn looked at dafne surprised and he turned around behind him and saw stellar who jumped towards him with the knife

-stellar!?

-die shinn!!!!

Shinn was able to stop stellar's attack but both of them fell to the floor and she was on top of him

-stellar stop it!!

-you killed stellar!!! Now stellar will kill you!!!

-stellar stop please I tried to save you!!!

Said shinn dodging a stab on the head

-but you couldn't save stellar!!!!

-leave him alone!!!!!!

Said dafne furiously who ran towards stellar and kicked her on the face sending her away from shinn

Shinn was surprised by dafne's reaction and he looked at stellar who was furious and attacked dafne with the knife but her coordinator reflexes helped her dodge the attack

-shinn call for security

Said dafne

-but………

-just do it!!

Shinn tried to obey dafne but he knew what may happen to stellar if they found her like this but then he remembered when he talked to Jin some time ago

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn was on the medic room looking at stellar and someone entered and it was Jin

-still here?

Asked Jin while he walked to a little table and grabbed a little bottle with pills

-why are those for?

Asked shinn

-for me……..and don't worry I'm not a clone

Answered Jin laughing and this annoyed shinn remembering the time when rey told him about his secret

-what is it?

-it's not funny when you are making fun of a friend that died

-If you mean by your friend rey well I didn't meant it like that since I returned some of the personnel are asking me if I'm a copy of myself since they believe it was impossible for me to had survived the fight against my brother and its not rare for clones to take pills

-oh……..

-she took a blow that may leave her like that forever

Said Jin referring to stellar

-what you did you know I still feel hate but not as strong as before

-I know shinn but so does she

-huh?

-I checked her test and found out that her brain is completely stabled and they way she acted towards you as the report says……..she is doing it voluntarily not because she is being controlled by drugs or anything like that

Answered Jin and this left shinn completely surprised

-she was revived but not altered to obey like the extended…..her heart is full of hate

-no…………

-if she wakes up she will try to kill you

-but she……..

-listen………I knew someone like you long ago his name was Camille bidan

-Camille…………you mean the Gundam Zeta pilot who fought against the titan's alongside you!!!??

-yeah…….he was a very impulsive boy he took decisions by only his emotions without even looking at logic

-why are you telling me this?

-its funny……..he also fell in love with an enemy girl

Answered Jin and this surprised shinn

-Four Murasame she piloted the psycho gundam……she unlike stellar obeyed the titan's and fought because she was under control of the psycho gundam when she was really a cute and nice girl…….and tragically she also ended like stellar dying

Said Jin and this left shinn shocked

-she was also like stellar

-shinn Camille matured a lot after her dead……he didn't had a special hate towards his killer only as another enemy…..if she really loved you and what I saw on the real tapes of the DESTROY…….she wouldn't acted like this……she would had fought to see you and be with you just like Four when she had free will…..I'm sorry but if she woke up…….she may end up killing people who are precious to you are you going to still feel the same way?

-but…….

-I just hoped she would had at least stayed dead with her heart without hatred instead of now

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn closed his fist while he saw how stellar kicked dafne on the stomach and ran towards him screaming like a maniac

-I'm sorry stellar

Whispered shinn on his head while he easily stopped her attack with the knife and she tried to free her hand by kicking and scratching shinn but he stayed still

-you never loved me didn't you?

Asked shinn and stellar ignored him

-you may just like me because I was nice to you maybe like a friend……..

-shut up!!!!  
Answered stellar who got freed and shinn stayed still but for his surprised dafne when stellar was about to attack him and she got stabbed on the back

-daf……….ne…

-idiot shinn…

Stellar backed away when she saw this and ran away

-why dafne?

-I won't let her kill you I lost mattew I can't lose you!!

She answered furiously looking at shinn while she started to fall but shinn grabbed her before she hit the ground

-I don't understand it was my problem you didn't have to intervene!!

Said shinn nervously and he was surprised when dafne touched his cheek with her hand

-I can't let….some I……care about die

She answered kindly while she rubbed his cheek

-dafne you…….

-shinn I……..love you…

She answered while she slowly closed her eyes and he was shocked hearing this and tears came out of his eyes

-dafne?...DAFNE!!!!!

----------------Some time later------------------

Shinn was seated outside the medic room nervously and the rest of the Minerva pilots and the commander arrived

-how is dafne!!??

Asked ray nervously

-I'm sorry………..she got on the way and……..

-shinn it's not the time to think about that how is she?

Asked Jin

-I don't know……..Jin you were right……

Answered shinn who had tears on his eyes surprising everyone

-what?

-you said that if stellar would wake up……….she would hurt the ones I care about…….

Answered shinn and in that moment the doctor came out of the room

-how is she?

Asked Melanie to the doctor

-she is fine but she wont be able to walk for some weeks luckily the knife didn't hit the spinal cord

Answered the doctor making shinn feel better so did everyone else

-that neo world girl did this didn't she?

Asked ray angry to shinn

-it's to late for that ray that girl was killed by some of the guards when she tried to attack lacus on the hangar

Answered rox and this surprised shinn

-damn it rox why the hell you had to say it now?!!  
Asked lunamaria annoyed

-it's alright………..at least…she wont have to feel hate anymore

Answered shinn who got up from his seat

-doctor can I see her?

Asked shinn to the doctor

-of course everyone can visit her one by one right now

Answered the doctor and shinn got inside the room

-I knew that girl would try to kill him

Said Jin annoyed

-but he loved her and so did she

-not really Luna…….I died once as you remember but if my feelings towards you were fake I would still love some girl way back

Answered jin remembering the women who left pregnant before he died when he was amuro (NOTES)

Inside the medic room shinn sat down beside the bed where dafne was and she opened her eyes to see him

-shinn?

-you alright dafne?

-yes…….

-sorry…..

-no need to it's alright

-but I………it was my fault she wanted to kill me and you….you…..

-I told you shinn……..I love you that's why I wanted to help you

-dafne….

-you may not feel the same way I do but I don't actually care

Shinn hearing this blushed a little and started laughing

-what's so funny?

-nothing…….its just that I didn't knew you were so cute

Answered shinn and this made dafne laugh

-thanks shinn…..

-I'm serious

-well………….but thinking about it shinn you owe me now for saving you

said dafne and shinn was surprised but he knew it was true

-anything

-you have to be my boyfriend

Answered dafne and this made shinn's face completely red

-aaaa……..aa well……ok

said shinn

-then kiss me dammit

Said dafne annoyed

-ok

Answered shinn who got close to her and stopped for a second and kissed her on the lips

_My feelings changed since the moment I saw you……..I love you dafne _

Jin entered the room and saw this with his mouth hanging almost hitting the ground but he decided to leave as fast as when he came

NOTES

I always wanted to see stellar threading to kill shinn with a knife and I hope stellar X shinn fans out there not to hate me since I actually put her as a bad person (but this was inspired a little by inuyasa in the case of kikio and inuyasa after she died and revived again)

In the char counterattack novel amuro left his lover pregnant and I forgot her name (it wasn't chan from the movie)

This fic will soon end and I have been kinda busy with my other fic D gray man a new translation so that's why it takes a little while please review and tell me how its going


End file.
